FATTY by kitkat681 in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen não consegue encontrar algo que é muito importante para ele... seu pênis. Mas isso é o que acontece quando você está com 165 quilos. Bella Swan é sua única chance de viver uma vida real e descobrir o que está faltando e muito mais. Sem angústia, um pouco de drama. POV Edward, com alguns extras em POV Bella.
1. Capítulo 1

**FATTY**

**Título Traduzido: Gordo**

**Autora: kitkat681 **( www. fanfiction u/ 2018898/ kitkat681 )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Fatty **( www. fanfiction s/ 7698232 / 1/ Fatty )

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen não consegue encontrar algo que é muito importante para ele... seu pênis. Mas isso é o que acontece quando você está com 165 quilos. Bella Swan é sua única chance de viver uma vida real e descobrir o que está faltando e muito mais. Sem angústia, um pouco de drama. POV Edward, com alguns extras em POV Bella.

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **kitkat681**, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **kitkat681**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo1**

Meu nome é Edward Cullen...

E eu sou um gordo.

Nem sempre eu fui gordo.

Houve um tempo em que eu era apenas agradavelmente roliço.

Grosseiro.

Mas esses dias estão muito longe.

E chamar-me de gordo na verdade seria uma mudança agradável de alguns dos outros nomes que eu tenho sido chamado.

Mas hoje eu estou fazendo uma mudança.

Eu não quero mais ser gordo.

Estou farto de viver a minha vida escondido do resto do mundo.

"Central Swan de Treinamento Pessoal, aqui é Bella. Como posso ajudar?" Uma voz doce pergunta quando ela atende ao telefone.

"Eu preciso marcar uma entrevista." Eu digo, tendo que limpar a minha garganta antes de falar.

Conversar com as pessoas me deixa nervoso.

Merda, tudo me deixa nervoso.

"Claro... eu tenho uma abertura disponível amanhã às 08hs. Isso funcionaria para você, Sr..." Ela para no meu nome.

"Cullen. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e isso funciona bem." Eu digo, desesperado para sair do telefone.

"Você sabe onde estamos localizados?" Ela pergunta e eu posso ouvir o clique de teclas no fundo.

Soa como um laptop Dell.

Eu sou como um nerd de tecnologia.

"Sim... eu estou todo bem".

"Vejo você amanhã então." Ela diz, seu sorriso evidente em sua voz.

"Tchau." Eu digo asperamente e posso sentir o ataque de pânico chegando.

Eu odeio falar com as pessoas.

Eu odeio interagir com as pessoas.

Eu realmente simplesmente odeio as pessoas...

Ponto final.

Mas eu odeio não ser capaz de ver o meu pau ainda mais.

Então, amanhã começa a minha nova vida...

E eu estou fodidamente petrificado.

* * *

_**Nota**:_

_Nova fic começando... como vc´s perceberam, esse Edward é totalmente diferente do que estamos acostumados, mas essa fic é muito fofa e tenho certeza que vc´s vão gostar._

_Antes que alguém comece a dizer "ela está com várias fics paradas e começa a postar outra", minha vida anda realmente corrida e tem algumas fics que estão paradas há muito tempo. Eu tb não gosto disso, mas às vezes simplesmente acontece um 'bloqueio' com determinada fic e, mesmo ficando com o arquivo aberto um tempão, não conseguimos traduzir nem uma linha. Eu pretendo voltar a postar as outras fics na próxima semana, então, por favor, tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência._

_Ainda não sei qual será o cronograma dessa fic aqui, dependerá da resposta de vc´s..._

_Então... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Então... vocês estão prontos?_

_Eu originalmente faria cada capítulo como uma semana na jornada dele... mas então eu percebi que não acontece muita coisa em uma semana. Então, por favor, mantenha os olhos abertos para que você saiba onde estamos._

_Melanie ainda está mantendo sua opinião para si mesma sobre isso. Ela estava preocupada que eu poderia (involuntariamente) ofender as pessoas na minha interpretação de um 'gordo'. Até que eu a lembrei que eu tive que ter meu uniforme de banda feito especialmente para mim na escola, uma vez que não havia um que coubesse em mim. Eu acho que eu posso falar da experiência com este Gordoward._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Semana Um**

**Peso inicial: 165 quilos.**

A porta se abre e eu me esforço para caminhar até a mesa.

Há um pequeno sino prateado ao lado de uma pequena lista de presença e minha mão tapa o pequeno carrilhão quando eu bato nele.

Ele toca alto e eu me encolho.

Eu odeio chamar a atenção para mim.

Eu me odeio.

"Oi! Você deve ser Edward. Eu sou Bella." Ela gorjeia quando vem de uma porta atrás da mesa.

Ela consegue manter seu desgosto escondido enquanto olha para mim.

Ela segura a mão estendida e eu levanto a minha.

Está tremendo.

Porra... controle-se, Edward.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Eu resmungo quando ela aperta a minha mão.

A dela é tão malditamente pequena.

"Então, que tal começarmos." Ela sorri enquanto empurra uma porta aberta e eu caminho balançando atrás dela.

A área do ginásio é menor do que eu esperava, mas parece ser bem equipada.

Eu já estou suando.

Ela caminha até a mesa e pega uma pasta.

Ela me entrega alguns papéis e eu sento e tento ignorar o rangido sinistro da cadeira quando eu me estabeleço nela.

Ela ignora isso também.

As perguntas na folha são todas sobre o meu estilo de vida e hábitos alimentares.

O que eu devo colocar...

Eu trabalho em um computador o dia todo e encho a minha cara porque eu estou entediado e me odeio?

Não...

Então eu sou delicada enquanto escrevo que eu trabalho em casa usando um computador conectado com o escritório, assim eu nunca tenho que ver ninguém...

Ou ser visto.

Aí...

Ela olha para as folhas quando eu as entrego de volta e acena.

"Tudo bem... vamos tirar suas medidas e peso e então podemos começar".

Oh, merda...

Estou feliz que não há mais ninguém no ginásio quando ela faz sinal para eu levantar e pega a pequena fita métrica amarela.

Eu só rezo para que seja longa o suficiente para ir ao redor de mim.

Ela é muito profissional quando circula a fita em volta do meu pescoço e peito.

Sua caneta faz sons de rabisco enquanto ela escreve os números no papel.

Eu não quero saber.

Eu não quero saber que meu pescoço é provavelmente do mesmo tamanho da coxa dela.

Merda... minha coxa é provavelmente do mesmo tamanho da cintura dela.

Ela tem que se pressionar contra mim quando se esforça para conseguir passar a fita em volta da minha barriga e eu estou seriamente repensando essa coisa toda.

Só que ela cheira tão bem.

E eu não quero passar a minha vida inteira sem saber como é sentir uma garota como ela pressionada contra mim...

Disposta e nua, é claro.

Então, eu apenas fecho meus olhos e espero até que ela termine.

"Ok, tudo feito. Agora, para a balança!" Ela gorjeia brilhantemente.

"Você tem uma para um elefante por aqui?" Eu brinco, porque eu descobri que é mais fácil simplesmente tirar sarro de mim mesmo antes que alguém mais o faça.

"Pare." Ela repreende quando pára de andar e olha para mim.

Ela é realmente pequena.

"Você não pode falar assim aqui. Se você não pode dizer algo agradável sobre você mesmo... então simplesmente mantenha seus lábios zipados." Ela diz e eu aceno em silêncio.

Ninguém jamais se preocupou com o que eu digo sobre mim mesmo.

Ninguém jamais realmente se preocupou _comigo_, ponto final.

Eu tenho amigos.

Mais ou menos.

Eu tenho alguma família.

Meu irmão e sua esposa perfeita, que faz algum comentário desagradável sobre mim cada vez que eu a vejo.

Meu irmão finge que não ouve quando ela diz algo sobre se eu vou ou não caber na cadeira.

Ou se haverá comida suficiente para todos.

Ou que é melhor eu perder algum peso antes de eles terem filhos, para que eu não seja uma má influência para os seus filhos imaginários.

E eu aceito isso...

Eu aceito suas palavras e as deixo alimentar o meu fracasso.

Meu desgosto comigo mesmo.

E toda manhã quando eu acordo, eu digo...

'Hoje eu vou me exercitar e comer melhor".

E todas as noites quando eu vou para a cama sentindo-me enojado porque comi um saco inteiro de chips _depois_ que eu comi uma pizza grande, eu digo...

"Amanhã é um novo dia".

Mas se eu continuar do jeito que estou, eu posso não ter muitos amanhãs mais.

**~ O ~**

A balança está em frente a nós agora...

Olhando para mim.

Pronta para me dizer exatamente o quanto eu sou realmente gordo.

Ela olha para os números, enquanto eu olho para ela.

Ela é realmente muito bonita.

Seu longo cabelo escuro está puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e sua camiseta meio apertada está mostrando alguns seios realmente grandes.

Suas pernas são longas e pálidas enquanto aparecem por debaixo do seus shorts preto e eu me pergunto como seria se eu corresse meus dedos sobre aquela pele sedosa.

"165." Ela diz e eu olho das suas pernas para o seu rosto sorridente.

"Quanto você tem de altura?" Ela pergunta e eu consigo murmurar algo que soa como 1m85cm.

"Tudo bem... então parece que eles estão atrelando o seu peso ideal em 81 quilos, mas eu não acho que você poderia ir muito menos do que 104. Então, que tal nós apontamos para isso." Ela diz e eu apenas olho para ela.

Eu peso 165 quilos?

Isso não pode estar certo.

"Vamos começar na esteira e podemos conversar sobre algumas coisas, uma vez que você estiver lá".

Eu a sigo e começo a caminhar na esteira em movimento.

Eu peso 165 quilos.

"Você não tinha ideia, não é?" Ela pergunta baixinho enquanto está perto de mim e eu olho para ela e percebo que ela está meio embaçada.

É então que eu percebo que estou chorando.

Ela estende a mão para o seu bolso e pressiona um lenço na minha mão e eu limpo o meu rosto enquanto tento continuar andando.

Porque eu continuarei andando.

Eu tenho que continuar.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Então... esta Bella sou eu. Eu fui para a faculdade para ser uma Fisiologista do Exercício (uma gloriosa Instrutora Pessoal), embora eu não esteja mais trabalhando na área. Enquanto vocês conhecem mais sobre ela... vocês conhecem mais sobre mim._

_A perda de peso recomendada é de 0,5 a 1 quilo por semana. Dessa maneira você está fazendo isso de uma forma saudável e é mais fácil de manter. Gordoward acabará perdendo mais por causa da quantidade de peso que ele tem a perder e como ele está motivado._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Essa parte do Edward chorando quando descobre o seu peso real acabou comigo, foi nesse momento que eu me apaixonei completamente por esse personagem. Quem nunca teve que lutar com a balança não sabe como é difícil perder peso, mesmo o 0,5 ou 1 quilo por semana..._

_Então, continuem nessa jornada com o nosso Edward. E obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram, vc´s são as melhores leitoras do mundo! :)_

_Para quem perguntou, essa fic NÃO é uma drabble. Os caps. estão relativamente pequenos por enquanto, mas logo vão aumentar._

_Deixem reviews e até a semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Semana Dois**

**Peso: 163,7 quilos.**

"Eu só perdi 1,3 quilos?" Eu suspiro quando saio da balnça e viro para olhar para ela.

Ela está sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Vamos, Edward... 1,3 quilos em uma semana é ótimo!" Ela grita enquanto puxa-me em direção ao meu castigo...

O elíptico.

"Sim... ótimo a minha bunda." Eu reclamo enquanto lentamente subo para os apoios de pés.

Eu choramingo quando vejo o programa que ela colocou na tela.

"Vamos, Bella... por favor, não me faça fazer este".

"Edward Cullen... você está reclamando comigo?" Ela diz, seus olhos castanhos arregalados em falso horror.

Eu suspiro quando aperto o 'iniciar' e bombeio minhas pernas para a máquina começar.

Isso é horrível.

**~ O ~**

"Então, como está indo a dieta? Porque, você sabe, um sem o outro..." Ela divaga enquanto pontua para mim.

Eu estou levantando a barra de 20 quilos _mais _duas placas de 4,5 quilos agora.

Olhe para mim...

Eu sou o Super-Homem.

"Está indo." Eu grunho enquanto luto para terminar a última repetição.

Ela coloca suas mãos sob a barra e usa apenas as pontas dos seus dedos para me guiar de volta para o suporte.

"Bom trabalho!" Ela aplaude quando eu me sento e limpo o suor do meu rosto.

"Sim... vivaaaa! O Gordo pode levantar 29,5 quilos agora. Isso é como... o quê, meu antebraço?" Eu suspiro e olho para ela.

Ela está chateada.

"O que eu disse a você sobre isso, Edward? Você é mais do que apenas o seu peso." Ela sussurra enquanto anda até onde tem as esteiras.

Eu subo na máquina e começo a andar.

Ela está em silêncio.

E, depois de passar três horas por dia com ela nos últimos seis dias, eu sei que quando ela está quieta nunca é uma coisa boa.

Eu geralmente acabo vomitando minhas tripas depois que ela me faz correr por um minuto na esteira depois de um dos seus discursos silenciosos.

"Eles me chamavam de 'Bella Grande e Gorda' quando eu estava na escola. Eu sempre apenas ria junto com eles. Eu imaginava que, se eu estivesse rindo com eles, então ninguém perceberia que eu estava chorando também." Ela diz baixinho e eu diminuí a velocidade para que eu pudesse ouvi-la melhor, mas ela não estava aceitando isso.

Ela aumentou de volta a velocidade e levantou a inclinação para arrancar.

"Então, depois de um tempo, eles simplesmente nem se incomodavam em esconder suas provocações de mim. Eles simplesmente diziam o que estavam pensando e eu os deixava. Eu até me chamava de nomes para tirar o poder deles. Mas, quando eu entrei na faculdade, tudo mudou. Ninguém sabia quem eu era antes e eu tive a chance de me tornar alguém diferente. Então, eu comecei a correr à noite, toda vestida de preto. Isso costumava deixar meu pai louco. Ele seguia atrás de mim no carro e eu ficava tão brava que eu brigava com ele... mas ele continuou me seguindo." Ela diz, sorrindo tristemente.

"Quando ele foi morto no cumprimento do dever, um ano depois que me formei, eu sabia que queria fazer algo com a minha herança que faria a diferença. Então eu abri este lugar... e eu não olhei para trás".

Eu quero perguntar... eu quero muito perguntar, mas eu mordo minha língua, em vez disso, e continuo andando.

"Eu estava com 117 quilos na minha época mais pesada." Ela diz e eu quase caio da maldita máquina.

Viro-me e olho para ela.

Ela deve ter 1m52cm... chutando alto.

Como diabos?

"Então, eu sei como você se sente, Edward... eu realmente sei." Ela sussurra tristemente enquanto pede licença e vai para o banheiro.

Eu acho que ela sabe.

**~ O ~**

"Edward, eu vi você entrando naquela pequena porcaria de centro de treinamento no Maple. Você está _realmente_ tentando perder um pouco de peso?" Rose pergunta, nojo escrito por todo o seu rosto enquanto ela senta em frente a mim em sua mesa da sala de jantar.

Eu não queria contar a ninguém sobre isso, no caso de eu não permanecer com isso.

Não precisava que eles tivessem mais munição quando eles me chamavam de fracasso.

Emmett olha para mim e sorri.

"Isso é verdade, mano? Você está entrando em forma?" Ele ri quando estende a mão para socar-me no braço com o punho.

Eu sorrio com força e viro para falar com Emmett.

Bella fica me dizendo para não dar aos inimigos qualquer chance de atingir você, então eu simplesmente ignoro Rose.

"Sim. Eu tenho uma treinadora e tudo. Ela é realmente ótima." Eu digo, e o sorriso no meu rosto agora é genuíno quando penso em Bella.

"Oh, ela é aquela garota pesada que eu vejo correr pela cidade o tempo todo. Sério... corra à noite se você vai usar coisas que mostram como a sua bunda balança." Rose dá risadinhas em sua taça de vinho.

"Eu acho que ela está incrível." Eu respondo com força, incapaz de ficar quieto. "E ela está lá fora fazendo isso. Quem se importa com a aparência dela? Ela está tentando".

Rose fica em silêncio enquanto segura sua taça no ar e eu quero dar tapinahs nas minhas costas.

Em vez disso, eu apenas empurro o purê de batatas ao redor em meu prato e tomo outra porção de feijão verde.

**~ O ~**

"Então, Eddie, ouvi que você está tentando perder alguns quilos." Jasper diz através do fone de ouvido enquanto eu derrubo outro zumbi na tela.

Eu amo o novo COD.

Gráficos muito melhores.

"Sim... eu comecei a trabalhar com uma treinadora e ela me tem fazendo exercícios e comendo certo. Eu meio que gosto disso. Já perdi 1,3 quilos." Eu respondo enquanto estendo a minha mão na minha pequena tigela de...

Pipoca feita no fogão.

Tem gosto de papelão, mas tem, tipo, zero calorias.

"Bem, isso deve ser como uma gota no balde para você, hein?" Ele ri e eu quero rir junto.

Eu quero cair de volta para as minhas antigas maneiras e ignorar isso...

Mas, eu não posso...

Tudo por causa de Bella.

"Jasper... eu perturbo você pela sua acne? Ou a sua linha do cabelo retraindo? Ou que uma vez você se masturbou tanto que levantou a camada superior da pele do seu pau? Não... eu não o faço. Então, que tal você largar do meu pé sobre o tamanho da minha bunda, especialmente porque eu estou tentando fazer algo sobre isso".

"Wowza, Eddie... bom para você. Você finalmente tem uma espinha dorsal." Jasper ri e eu quero dar um soco na cara dele por ser um idiota.

Mas eu me contento em atirar na cabeça do seu personagem.

"Inaceitável, Eddie... inaceitável." Ele reclama e eu apenas rio.

E isso é bom.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, agora vc´s têm certeza que a cunhada de Edward é a Rose, mas ele está aprendendo a lidar com os comentários maldosos dela... E agora entendemos por que Bella está se empenhando tanto em ajudar Edward a emagrecer, não é?!_

_Bem, enquanto postava essa história, a autora fez um "desafio" com suas leitoras, para que, quem estivesse precisando, entrasse em forma junto com esse Edward. A proposta dela foi que, a cada semana, as leitoras deixariam em suas reviews alguma coisa de que estivessem orgulhosas (como evitar aqueles donuts que estavam olhando diretamente para você), ou quantos quilos a pessoa perdeu naquela semana. Então ela encontraria o "maior perdedor" de peso, que receberia o próximo capítulo da fic antecipado... legal a ideia, não acham?_

_Alguém, que não me lembro, reclamou sobre eu demorar para atualizar. Novamente, como eu disse, essa fic não tem cronograma, eu posto quando tiver tempo! E como viajei essa semana e só voltei ontem a noite, só agora consegui fazer isso..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando!_

_E... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Semana Cinco**

**Peso: 154,3 quilos.**

"Eu não acredito!" Eu suspiro quando Bella me mostra os números novamente.

"Pare com isso! Eu disse a você que só demoraria um pouco para fazer o seu metabolismo funcionar. Eu sabia que você poderia fazer isso." Ela diz com um sorriso e eu quero puxá-la em meus braços e balançá-la ao redor.

Mas eu não faço.

Isso seria inadequado.

Então, em vez disso, eu a sigo enquanto ela me leva através do meu treino.

Os pesos são mais leves quando eu os levanto sobre a minha cabeça e eu percebo que deveria ter sido um pouco mais esperto, porque quando eu os coloco para baixo...

Bella adiciona mais peso a eles.

Merda.

Ela ri quando vê minha expressão desanimada.

"Sem dor, sem ganho." Ela ri e eu mostro a minha língua para ela, o que só a faz rir mais.

"Pare de rir e me desgraçar." Eu respondo com altivez quando deito no banco e agarro a barra.

_É_ mais difícil, mas eu acho que tenho a força se eu abaixar o suficiente para a minha barriga.

E o sorriso deslumbrante de Bella quando eu termino as dez repetições faz o esforço vale a pena.

**~O ~**

"Uma salada? Você quer pedir uma salada?" O entregador pergunta quando eu faço um pedido à minha pizzaria local.

Eu sei... eu sei...

Eu costumava encomendar duas pizzas grandes e comê-las sozinho.

Eu acho que encomendar uma salada e uma pequena refeição de frango com parmesão levantaria algumas sobrancelhas depois disso.

"Sim." Eu suspiro.

E quando eu levanto o garfo e enfio a alface verde com molho à parte em minha boca, eu sorrio um pouco e penso sobre o quanto Bella ficaria orgulhosa de mim.

**~ O ~**

"Então, Eddie... parece que aquela malhação está valendo a pena." Emmett diz quando passa a cesta de pães.

Eu posso tê-los cheirado quando passaram por mim, mas não peguei nenhum.

Progresso.

"É... eu perdi cerca de dez quilos até agora." Eu digo baixinho enquanto comemos.

Rose esteve atirando punhais para mim desde que eu entrei pela porta.

Pelo último mês, ela tem sido diferente.

E eu não me refiro à sua atitude mal-intencionada.

Agora, eu não sou um de perceber as coisas... mas parece que cada quilo que eu perco...

Ela está ganhando.

"Não se preocupe, Edward, você ainda parece uma bunda gorda para mim." Ela diz sob a sua respiração enquanto coloca mais vinho em sua taça.

Os talheres de Emmett ressoam contra o seu prato quando ele os deixa cair.

"Rose." Ele rosna e eu pego meu guardanapo do meu colo e o coloco ao lado do meu prato.

"Eu vou." Eu digo quando começo a ficar de pé, mas Emmett é tão rápido que sua cadeira bate no chão atrás dele.

"De jeito nenhum, Edward... você, sente." Ele cospe enquanto encara Rose.

Ela continua a olhar para o seu prato.

"Eu estou colocando o meu pé, Rose. Você não pode falar com ele desse jeito." Ele diz baixinho...

Ameaçador.

Ela lentamente levanta a cabeça e olha para ele.

E sua expressão é de partir o coração.

Ela engole em seco enquanto balança a cabeça e, em seguida, levanta-se e sai da sala.

Emmett senta novamente com um suspiro e esfrega seu rosto com as mãos.

"Desculpe, mano, ela está passando por muita coisa agora, mas seu comportamento é indesculpável." Ele respira e eu de repente percebi que eu não sei nada sobre eles.

Quero dizer, eu sei que ele é um eletricista e que ela foi para a escola de cosmetologia, mas, fora isso...

"O que está acontecendo?" As palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu possa pará-las, mas, assim que eu as digo, eu reconheço que eu realmente quero saber o que a está perturbando.

"Estamos tentando engravidar. E ela começou a tomar estas injeções de hormônio e isso a fez ganhar peso e ela está miserável. Ela se preocupa o tempo todo que eu não vou querê-la mais e é tudo simplesmente..." Ele sussurra . "E eu acho que vê-lo ficando mais fino foi simplesmente o estopim esta noite. Eu sinto muito".

Fico sentado por um segundo e apenas olho para ele.

Eu não tinha ideia.

E, quando eu vejo os ombros do meu irmão mais velho começar a tremer, eu percebo que eu sou forte o suficiente para segurá-lo agora...

Bella me ajudou.

E agora eu posso ajudá-lo.

Então, eu saio da minha cadeira e o puxo para um abraço...

E eu o seguro enquanto ele coloca tudo para fora.

**~ O ~**

"Cinco quilômetros? Você quer que eu corra em uma corrida?" Eu fico boquiaberto quando ela me mostra o folheto.

"Sim... eu estou tentando conseguir que todos os meus clientes corram nela comigo. Nós temos algumas semanas para nos preparar e, eu prometo que ficarei ao seu lado o tempo todo." Ela diz, pulando para cima e para baixo em emoção.

Quando ela olha para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos...

Eu não posso dizer que não.

**~ O ~**

"Bella!" Eu suspiro quando ela acelera à minha frente enquanto corremos ao redor da pista.

Minhas pernas estão queimando e ela simplesmente continua.

"Vamos, Edward... pegue-me!" Ela provoca quando se vira e começa a correr de costas.

Isso é tortura.

Mas eu a sigo porque seu sorriso e a maneira como seus seios saltam naquele top são demais para resistir.

Exceto que, agora, eu sinto que vou vomitar.

"Você conseguiu!" Ela ofega quando damos a volta ao redor da pista e ela estende a mão para dar um tapinha nas minhas costas.

"É... 3,5 quilômetros. Agora, quem vai fazer o outro quilômetro e meio quando nós fazemos os cinco quilômetros?" Eu chio.

"Você, seu idiota! E será mais fácil por causa da excitação da corrida. E eu já te disse que eu estaria com você o tempo todo." Ela sorri enquanto levanta uma garrafa de água aos seus lábios e eu assisto uma gota descer pelo seu queixo e para o seu pescoço.

Meus olhos pegam as linhas finas que percorrem a parte de trás dos seus braços e, sem pensar, eu me inclino para a frente e agarro o braço dela.

Eu torço seu braço desta forma e então, olho para as estrias tênues que desfiguram a sua pele.

Eu olho para ela e ela sorri.

"Eu disse a você." Ela sussurra antes de puxar seu braço da minha mão e correr para o carro.

E eu sigo...

Estou começando a pensar que eu a seguiria para qualquer lugar.

**~ O ~**

"Uau... cara. Mais 2,2 quilos? Isso é tipo o que... 10,5 quilos em pouco mais de um mês? Isso é impressionante!" Jasper grita através do fone de ouvido e eu tenho que puxá-lo para longe dos meus ouvidos, ou então eu arrisco perder minha audição.

"Eu sei. Bella está chutando a minha bunda, mas é tudo de bom." Eu respondo, e eu sei que estou sorrindo como um idiota, mas eu não posso evitar.

Eu devo a ela...

Eu devo muito a ela.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Dá para não se apaixonar por esse Edward a cada capítulo? Rose sendo ruim com ele, mas ela tb tem os seus problemas... _

_Bem, estou entrando em uma pausa para as festas de fim de ano e só voltarei a postar em janeiro. Pretendo voltar a postar em todas as fics, inclusive nas que estão paradas. _

_Outro dia eu perguntei no grupo do facebook se vc's estariam dispostas a fazer um desafio como o que a autora fez durante a postagem da fic original... vc's topam? Aí começaremos com o desafio para valer em janeiro... então, aproveitem muito as festas, mas comam com moderação. ;)_

_Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs, _

_**Ju**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Semana Nove**

**Peso: 141,6 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 23,1 quilos.**

"Corredores, aos seus lugares. Preparem-se..."

A arma dispara e...

Nós...

Estamos...

Correndo.

Fiel à sua palavra, Bella está bem ao meu lado.

Eu sou lento.

Eu sou tão lento que é embaraçoso, mas ela não reclama.

As pessoas chamam o nome dela quando passam por nós e ela acena, mas ela não sai do meu lado.

"Ei, garota... você está ficando para trás hoje?" Um cara enorme e musculoso brinca quando se une ao nosso ritmo.

Parece que ele podia andar e ainda acompanhar o nosso ritmo.

"Ficarei com o meu cara, Jake." Ela sorri para ele e então se vira para piscar para mim.

Meu coração engata, e eu me pergunto se é por causa dela...

Ou se eu estou tendo um ataque cardíaco.

"Vejo você no final!" Ele grita antes de acelerar sua corrida e desaparecer na multidão.

E nós simplesmente continuamos nos movendo juntos.

"Você não tem que ficar comigo." Eu bufo quando passamos a metade do caminho e começamos a voltar para o final.

"Sim... eu tenho, Edward." Ela diz suavemente entre respirações ofegantes.

**~ O ~**

"45 minutos... nada mau, Edward." Ela sorri enquanto me entrega uma garrafa de água.

Eu olho para a linha de chegada e mal posso acreditar que consegui.

"Nada mau, minha bunda. Isso é péssimo." Eu faço beicinho enquanto limpo a enorme quantidade de suor da minha testa.

"Mas você terminou e isso é a coisa mais importante." Ela sorri e, simplesmente assim...

Toda a dor e exaustão desaparecem.

**~ O ~**

Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa a ela.

Mas eu estou totalmente pirando sobre isso.

Quanto mais peso eu perco...

Mais preocupado eu estou.

E eu sei que se eu simplesmente perguntar a ela, ela terá a resposta.

Mas eu estou com medo.

"Outra corrida a toda velocidade, Edward... vamos lá, não me faça ir até aí e chutar a sua bunda!" Ela grita de trás do banco, enquanto um dos seus outros clientes levanta e abaixa a barra.

Ela me disse que eu poderia vir e malhar antes da nossa sessão.

Eu não hesitei.

Está se tornando um vício.

Eu durmo melhor...

Eu consigo me concentrar...

Tudo está melhor...

Por causa dela.

**~ O ~**

"Simplesmente cuspa, Edward!" Ela ri enquanto eu remexo a garrafa de água entre as palmas das minhas mãos sobre a mesa.

Os restos dos nossos almoços estão espalhados entre nós.

"Então... você perdeu algum peso." Eu começo e depois simplesmente...

"Minha pele é toda esticada".

Uau...

Vômito verbal.

Ela ri e cobre a sua boca para esconder o som.

Eu a encaro.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. E você é jovem o suficiente para que a sua pele _deva_ ficar bem. Você pode ter algumas áreas que nunca serão firmes novamente, mas, na maior parte, tudo deve voltar para onde estava." Ela diz suavemente.

E eu estou como...

"Graças a DEUS! Porque tudo que eu podia imaginar era pele como Silly Putty***** toda esticada e derramando sobre a minha calça".

_*__Silly Putty__: é __uma argila plástica baseada em silicone comercializada como um brinquedo de criança; ela salta, estica e quebra._

Desta vez, seus dedos não conseguem pegar sua risada e ela bate a sua mão na mesa.

Eu amo fazê-la rir.

**~ O ~**

"Então, Eddiee... eu estive pensando sobre isso, homem. Eu realmente quero, talvez, começar a entrar em forma e comer de forma saudável e essas coisas. Você acha que aquela sua treinadora pode me aceitar?" Jasper pergunta baixinho através do fone de ouvido enquanto esperamos o jogo carregar.

Eu já o vi antes quando falamos pelo Skype, mas eu nunca realmente _olhei_ para ele.

Eu acho que ele poderia estar em melhor forma.

Ele é apenas um bocado... pastoso.

Não gordo... apenas macio e mole.

Como o menino da massa Pillsbury*****.

_*__Menino da massa Pillsbury (Pillsbury Doughboy)__: é um ícone publicitário e mascote da marca Pillsbury. Foto: __ 10minutesofbrilliance(ponto)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/Dough-Boy(ponto)jpg_

"Eu não tenho certeza, Jasper. Mas eu sei que ela tem algumas pessoas que apenas vêm e malham por conta própria e pagam uma taxa mensal. Se você quiser, você pode vir aqui e me encontrar antes da minha sessão e nós podemos falar com Bella." Eu sugiro e estou chocado que eu realmente quero que isso aconteça.

Eu realmente _quero_ conhecê-lo.

E eu nunca, em um milhão de anos, pensei que isso aconteceria.

**~ O ~**

"Você quer que eu faça o que agora?" Eu pergunto, olhando para a tela do meu laptop enquanto minha chefe embaralha papéis em torno da sua mesa.

"Nós queremos que você na verdade vá ao encontro do novo cliente. Você é o melhor que temos no que faz, Edward, eu realmente acho que podemos conseguir este negócio de segurança se você for e encantá-los." Ela diz quando encontra meus olhos através da lente da minha web cam.

"Mas... mas..." Eu gaguejo porque eu estou tornando-me excessivamente apavorado agora.

"Sem 'mas', Edward. Nós pagaremos pelo seu vôo para Atlanta, custos de hotel e alimentação também. Você só tem que se encontrar com o cliente e vender a si mesmo. Você pode fazer isso." Ela diz antes de desligar momentos depois.

E eu apenas fico sentado ali e olho para a minha própria imagem na pequena caixa no topo da tela.

Tudo está mudando.

Não há nenhuma maneira que eles teriam me enviado a qualquer lugar se eu ainda pesasse 165 quilos.

Mas agora...

Aparentemente, eu sou bom o suficiente para sair e conhecer pessoas agora e, por alguma razão, isso me irrita.

Eu não fiquei melhor no meu trabalho com a minha perda de peso.

Eu não fiquei mais inteligente.

Tudo que eu fiquei foi mais fino.

**~ O ~**

"Edward... você tem que entender que em nossa cultura, tudo se volta para a sua aparência. As pessoas são preteridas para trabalhos porque estão acima do peso, ou são feias, ou pobres. Isso é simplesmente..." Ela suspira quando para ao meu lado enquanto eu estouro a minha bunda na esteira.

Eu não ando mais.

Agora eu corro.

E hoje eu estou correndo pra caramba porque eu estou irritado.

Realmente irritado pra caralho.

Eu vim para cá logo depois daquela conferência de vídeo com a minha chefe.

Eu precisava extravasar a minha frustração...

Minha raiva...

Minha decepção com o mundo.

"Mas isso não _deveria _importar. Não deveria importar se eu pesasse 165 quilos, ou se eu fosse a porra de um vampiro brilhante com a língua presa. Eu sou bom no meu trabalho e isso é tudo que importa." Eu falo alto e ela estende a mão e desliga a esteira.

Eu seguro nas barras laterais quando a esteira vem para uma parada.

Quando eu olho para ela, há lágrimas em seus olhos e ela está mordendo seu lábio inferior, como se os seus dentes estivessem tentando impedi-las de saltar do seu rosto.

"Você é um homem tão bom, Edward Cullen." Ela sussurra antes de pular para o lado da máquina e pressionar seus lábios em minha bochecha.

Eu observo quando ela caminha em direção ao banheiro e coloco a minha mão sobre o lugar que ela me beijou.

Meu primeiro beijo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Digam comigo agora..._

_AWWWW! :)_

_Esse Edward é tão apaixonante... *suspira*, e tudo o que ele diz faz total sentido, não é?_

_Bem, como eu expliquei nos outros capítulos, agora nós vamos "entrar em forma" com essa fic, vc´s topam?_

_O acordo será o seguinte: quando deixarem suas reviews, contem o que estão fazendo para emagrecer e quanto perderam de peso, assim como as suas 'realizações'. Aí, a pessoa que tiver perdido mais peso durante a semana, receberá o próximo cap. com antecedência. Portanto, não esqueçam de deixar o seu e-mail na review tb, e lembrem de colocar como o exemplo, senão o FF não mostra: ju(ponto)martinhao(arroba)gmail(ponto)com_

_Isso não é para ninguém 'trapacear', eu realmente acreditarei no que vc´s estão dizendo._

_Estabeleçam uma meta e tentem cumpri-la. O ideal para conseguir manter depois é que se perca aproximadamente 500 gramas por semana. Movimentem-se! Não precisa ficar 5 horas em uma academia. Se vc é sedentário, comece a caminhar um pouco em volta da sua casa, ou pense em uma atividade que você goste e vá fazer. No início é ruim, mas depois que vc começa, simplesmente "vicia" e vc não consegue ficar sem._

_Eu pretendo postar essa fic às sextas-feiras, portanto, para participar do "desafio", levarei em conta as reviews deixadas até quinta-feira à noite. Na semana que vem postarei o cap. 6, então a pessoa que "ganhar" receberá o cap. 7 por e-mail, e assim por diante ao longo das semanas, ok?!_

_Eu tb vou compartilhar meu emagrecimento com vc´s... desde que comecei minha dieta, já perdi 4,2 quilos (em 3 meses), e estou muito feliz com isso, pois não tenho pressa e quero conseguir mantes a perda de peso depois..._

_Boa sorte a todas e até a semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Semana Dez**

**Peso: 138,5 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 26,3 quilos.**

Estou nervoso enquanto espero do lado de fora das portas.

Jasper acabou de me enviar uma mensagem para me avisar que ele estava a caminho.

Eu odeio essa sensação de insegurança que eu tenho.

Mas, enquanto observo seu pedaço de merda, a Chevy, puxar para o estacionamento, toda aquela auto-dúvida desaparece.

Ele é apenas um outro cara.

"Ei, Eddie!" Ele grita quando bate a porta e depois tem de pular sobre ela para conseguir fechá-la toda.

"Ei, Jasper." Eu levanto meu punho para um cumprimento e ele me pega de surpresa quando puxa-me para um abraço de homem.

"Você está ótimo, cara... realmente está." Ele diz, dando um passo para trás e me dando mais uma olhada.

"Vamos lá... você ficará todo menino apaixonado por mim agora?" Eu pergunto, dando-lhe um empurrão quando começo a caminhar para a porta.

Eu mandei uma mensagem para Bella mais cedo para avisá-la que eu estava trazendo Jasper comigo e, por algum motivo, ela estava animada para conhecê-lo.

Ela ouve tudo sobre ele e suas palhaçadas enquanto está ao meu lado na esteira.

E agora ela consegue conhecê-lo em carne e osso.

Ele segue atrás de mim quando entramos no pequeno saguão, e eu sorrio quando Bella vem quicando do seu escritório.

Ela sorri para mim quando estende a mão para Jasper.

"Você _deve_ ser Jasper. Edward me falou muito sobre você." Ela diz, e eu escondo minha risada com uma tosse muito pouco convincente.

"Uau... você é linda." Ele gagueja, e Bella dá risadinhas enquanto entrega a ele alguns papéis para preencher.

"Bem, você não é encantador?" Ela sorri e eu sinto um inesperado aumento de ciúme.

Mas...

Ela não é a minha.

Então, eu tento apenas empurrar esse sentimento para longe e aceno para eles enquanto sigo para o ginásio para começar na esteira.

Uma das outras clientes de Bella está terminando seu treino e eu fico na esteira ao lado dela.

"Ei, Alice." Eu sorrio quando ela olha para mim.

Ela acabou de começar a treinar com Bella e eu sei que ela ainda é bastante auto-consciente sobre malhar quando outras pessoas estão no ginásio.

E eu me lembro como era isso, então eu me certifico de sair do meu caminho para ser bom para ela.

Eu gostaria de ter alguém fazendo o mesmo por mim.

"Oi, Edward, você parece bem." Ela sopra enquanto luta para terminar o programa de treino que Bella estabeleceu para ela.

Parece que ela odeia o elíptico tanto quanto eu.

"Sinto muito por você não participar da corrida conosco. Foi divertido".

Alice olha para o console enquanto um leve rubor se espalha pelo seu rosto.

"Sim, eu apenas não estou pronta para isso." Ela diz baixinho e eu olho para ela.

Ela é pequena, menor do que Bella é, e é difícil dizer como ela é sob o seu moletom super enorme.

Mas seu rosto é simplesmente lindo.

"Eu não acho que você esteja se dando crédito suficiente. Eu levei três semanas para ser capaz de passar por esse programa que você está fazendo." Eu digo a ela, e ela olha para mim com a sua boca escancarada.

"Mas... mas você _correu_ naquela corrida, Edward. Eu não poderia fazer isso".

"Então, você anda. Ou você corre um pouco e depois anda. O ponto é que você termina. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso." Eu sorrio para ela de forma encorajadora antes de aumentar a velocidade e começar uma corrida lenta.

Jasper e Bella vêm para o ginásio e ela começa a mostrar a ele ao redor.

Ele fica boquiaberto para mim quando me vê correndo, então eu mostro o dedo do meio para ele.

Percebo que o passo de Alice vacila um pouco quando ela vê Jasper, e eu olho para ver que ela não tira seus olhos dele.

Hmmm...

Talvez isso seja exatamente o que os dois precisam.

**~ O ~**

Bella dá rédea livre a Jasper depois que explica o programa que montou para ele, e então ela se dirige em minha direção.

"Ele parece que está realmente empenhado em ficar em forma. Você certamente é um bom modelo." Ela diz baixinho, enquanto desliza um haltere de seis quilos na minha mão.

"Sim, bem... eu acho que ele está cansado de estar sozinho." Eu confesso enquanto o observo no espelho, tentando não fazer beicinho.

Eu conheço esse sentimento muito bem.

Alice está sentada na área que Bella tem reservada para alongamento, e Jasper não tirou seus olhos dela.

Para o ponto que eu estou preocupado que ele possa cair da esteira.

"Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando?" Bella sussurra quando se aproxima de mim.

Eu olho para ela quando termino a minha última série de bíceps e aceno.

"Hora de bancar os casamenteiros".

**~ O ~**

"Edward, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento ao longo dos anos. Você não merecia ser tratado dessa maneira. Foi errado da minha parte." Rose diz baixinho no segundo em que abre a porta e acena para eu entrar.

Eu não queria vir para o jantar.

Eu não tinha voltado à casa deles desde que Emmett desmoronou, embora eu o tivesse encontrado várias vezes para almoçar.

Mas Emmett tinha me garantido que Rose realmente me queria lá.

Então eu vim.

"Eu deveria ter me defendido antes, Rose, mas você está certa, eu não merecia ser tratado daquela maneira." Eu digo a ela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela está terrível.

"Eu sei." Ela sussurra enquanto uma lágrima desliza pela sua bochecha e eu me sinto uma merda.

Então eu decido ser a pessoa maior, sem trocadilhos, e a puxo para um abraço.

Ela envolve seus braços em volta das minhas costas e começa realmente a chorar, e é assim que Emmett nos encontra.

Meus braços em torno dela, seu rosto enterrado em meu peito enquanto eu simplesmente a deixo chorar.

E isso é exatamente o que ambos precisávamos.

**~ O ~**

"Você quer ir a um clube?" Eu pergunto, sem fôlego das minhas corridas.

"Sim, quero dizer, nós podemos convidar Alice e Jasper para ir e tenho certeza que Bella concordará com isso. Você está realmente bem, Edward. Acho que você está pronto para começar a olhar para algumas senhoras." Jake sorri.

Ele é a história de maior sucesso de Bella.

Ele veio pesando mais de 180 quilos.

E agora ele parece que poderia levantar um carro no supino.

Ele era o cara que passou correndo por nós quando estávamos correndo os cinco quilômetros.

Começamos a conversar quando nos víamos no ginásio, e agora ele acha que precisa ser o meu treinador de vida, ou algo assim.

"Você sabe que, para cada 15 quilos que você perde, você ganha 2,54 centímetros." Ele sorri enquanto flexiona seus peitorais, fazendo-os saltar.

Eu olho para ele fixamente.

"2,54 centímetros de quê?"

"De comprimento, homem." Ele ri quando agarra seu pau.

Oh.

_OH!_

Eu não tenho inspecionado lá para ver se isso é verdade ou não.

Eu acordo duro de manhã, mas quando fecho meus olhos, só há um rosto que eu vejo, e eu me sentiria culpado se eu me masturbasse pensando nela.

Então, eu costumo pensar apenas sobre vídeo-games até que ela desapareça.

"Eu realmente não acho que estou pronto para _isso_." Eu confesso, esperando que Jake entenda o meu significado subjacente quando Bella se aproxima para me entregar a minha sessão.

"Pronto para quê?" Ela pergunta enquanto corrige o treino de Jake.

"Nós vamos conseguir alguma ação para Edward." Ele sorri e eu dou uma olhada no espelho para ver a reação de Bella.

Eu estou esperando que ela diga alguma coisa.

Eu estou esperando que, talvez, apenas talvez, ela sinta que há algo entre nós, como eu sinto.

Ela olha para baixo enquanto fala as palavras que cortam-me e me deixam espalhado aberto aos seus pés.

"Sim... isso soa como uma boa ideia".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Jasper e Alice aparecendo na história e Rose pedindo perdão pela forma como tratou Edward, só seria melhor se Bella não tivesse dito a última frase, não é?_

_Sobre o "desafio", não temos um "vencedor" essa semana pq ninguém realmente "perdeu" nada, então a partir de agora, como a maioria já sabe qual o seu peso, acho que vai dar pra seguirmos com o desafio, certo?_

_Eu adorei as declarações que vc´s deixaram nas reviews. É muito legal saber que vc´s estão realmente querendo perder aqueles quilinhos que incomodam, e espero que nós possamos ser um incentivo para a outra. No meu caso, eu entrei no Vigilantes do Peso e estou adorando! Essa semana eu perdi 700 gramas e fiquei muuuito feliz. Eu normalmente faço natação e drenagem linfática durante a semana, mas nas últimas duas semanas não consegui nadar pq a piscina é descoberta e choveu o tempo todo por aqui... _

_Ah, e para quem queria POV Bella, haverá alguns ao longo da fic, ok?!_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Semana Onze**

**Peso: 135,7 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 29 quilos.**

Estou partindo para Atlanta em apenas algumas horas, e eu estou fodidamente enlouquecendo.

Cheguei muito perto de ter que comprar dois assentos, mas a empresa enviou-me para a classe executiva no último segundo.

Eu acho que minha chefe pensou que eu tinha perdido mais peso do que perdi.

Não é minha culpa que eu perdi isso na minha cara primeiro.

Estive andando de um lado a outro na frente do meu armário por uma hora.

Eu não tenho ideia do que eu deveria colocar na mala.

Então eu faço a primeira coisa que vem à minha mente e pego o telefone.

E no segundo em que ouço a voz dela, isso me acalma.

Eu choro, "Preciso de ajuda!" e a ouço dar risadinhas.

"Dê-me dez minutos e eu estarei aí." Bella diz.

Graças a Deus.

Desligo o telefone o mais rápido possível porque preciso esconder algumas merdas se ela estará no meu apartamento.

Quero dizer, eu não sou um esnobe, nem nada.

Mas eu tenho algumas coisas que prefiro esconder em um armário enquanto ela está aqui.

Como meus pôsteres de ação.

E o meu recorte em tamanho real de Lara Croft.

E a imagem de Bella que eu encontrei no jornal, que pode ou não estar em uma moldura ao lado da minha cama.

O quê?

Ela é quente.

Foi da corrida de cinco quilômetros e eles (felizmente) conseguiram manter-me fora da foto.

Ela está toda suada e descabelada, mas eu amo isso.

Dez minutos depois, minha campainha toca e eu respiro fundo antes de abri-la...

E então eu acho que não posso respirar.

Ela está lá...

Na minha porta...

Em uma porra de saia.

Quilômetros de perna nua simplesmente me implorando para correr meus dedos por elas...

Mas, não.

Eu a convido para entrar e ela assume o controle imediatamente.

"Então, você precisa de algo formal para a reunião, certo? E você terá que fazer algumas reuniões de almoço ou café da manhã enquanto estiver lá?" Ela pergunta enquanto avalia o que eu já coloquei na cama.

Não muita coisa cabe em mim, o que era bom, mas eu também não queria gastar uma fortuna em roupas quando eu só as usarei por um tempo.

Não adianta ter um armário cheio de roupas de gordo.

"Eu tenho o meu itinerário aqui. Acho que tenho uma reunião de almoço na quinta-feira antes de eu voar para casa." Eu explico quando entrego a ela a papelada que minha chefe enviou.

"Ok, então você precisa de algo casual para o almoço e depois... formal... para a reunião." Ela murmura incoerentemente quando enfia a cabeça dentro do meu armário.

Eu não posso evitar engolir em seco quando ela se inclina e uma perna aparece fora do chão.

Se eu simplesmente me curvasse um pouquinho...

Só um pouquinho...

Eu poderia totalmente ver sob a sua saia.

Mas eu não vou.

Não.

Não farei isso.

Oh, espere... meu cadarço está desamarrado?

O que é isso?

Eu não estou de sapatos?

Maldição.

"Aqui... você pode usar este suéter com aquela calça cinza e, então, usar a calça preta social e a camisa branca de botões com aquela gravata para a reunião." Ela diz triunfantemente quando puxa um suéter cinza e vermelho do cabide.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde ela encontrou essa coisa, mas parece que ele pode realmente servir.

Ela o entrega para mim e, em seguida, simplesmente olha com expectativa.

Ela realmente quer que eu o experimente na frente dela?

Eu não estou pronto para isso.

"Jesus, Edward! Tudo bem, eu vou me virar." Ela ri enquanto gira em seu calcanhar e encara a parede.

Eu canalizo o meu Super-homem interior e finjo que estou em uma cabine telefônica, puxando minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça e vestindo o suéter tão rápido como um relâmpago.

Para mim parece muito apertado, mas a forma como os olhos de Bella arregalam quando ela me avalia faz-me pensar que pode parecer bem.

"Uau, Edward. Parece que aqueles levantamentos de peso acima da cabeça estão _realmente_ funcionando." Ela diz calmamente quando aponta em direção ao espelho.

Eu estou na frente dele e mal posso acreditar que sou eu.

Quero dizer...

Eu ainda sou grande, mas o suéter se apega aos meus ombros, fazendo-os parecer mais amplos – o que, por sua vez, faz com que minha cintura pareça menor.

Huh.

Bella está parada ao meu lado e meus olhos derivam para ela.

Ela é tão malditamente pequena e, por um segundo, eu tento olhar para nós objetivamente.

Se eu nos visse em algum lugar, eu ainda me perguntaria como um pateta como eu tinha uma gostosa como ela.

Por isso, é com um suspiro que eu empurro todos os pensamentos de 'nós' para fora da janela e a agradeço.

Seu sorriso aquece o meu coração quando eu a levo até a porta.

"Então, onde você vai toda arrumada?"

Suas bochechas queimam rosadas e ela olha para as suas mãos enquanto hesita e, simples assim, eu sei...

Ela tem um encontro.

"Eu finalmente cedi e estou deixando Jake me levar para jantar." Ela sussurra, e eu tento respirar através da dor.

"Bem, isso parece divertido. Tenha um ótimo tempo, e eu ligarei para você para marcar uma sessão quando eu voltar".

Ela olha para mim como se pudesse sentir a diferença no meu tom, mas eu preciso tirá-la daqui.

Estou desesperadamente perto de um colapso...

E eu não quero que ela veja.

Ela inclina-se na ponta dos pés e roça aqueles lábios super macios contra a minha bochecha, cheirando a baunilha e garota e eu me inclino em sua bondade.

Seu perfume infiltra no meu cérebro e eu sei que durará muito tempo depois que ela se for.

"Você será ótimo!"

Eu observo quando ela desce as escadas e aceno para ela quando ela se afasta.

E então eu ando às cegas pelo corredor e para o banheiro.

Com a água escorrendo pelo meu rosto, eu quase posso imaginar que as lágrimas não estão caindo.

Mas elas estão.

Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente para ela.

E eu preciso simplesmente aceitar isso.

**~ O ~**

"Bem, Sr. Cullen, parece-me que seríamos negligentes se não usássemos a sua empresa para as nossas necessidades de segurança, especialmente se você estiver lidando com o nosso negócio. Excelente trabalho, filho." O Sr. Walker diz quando estende a sua mão.

Eu consegui secretamente limpar a minha na minha calça antes de apertar a dele.

Eu consegui.

A reunião ontem foi bem, mas não é até que ele diz essas palavras durante o almoço que eu percebo que eu selei o negócio.

Puta merda.

Eu pago a conta e digo ao Sr. Walker que estarei em contato antes de eu pegar um táxi para o aeroporto.

Eu estou em um transe.

Eu me atrapalho com o meu telefone por um segundo antes de perceber o que estou fazendo.

Eu estava prestes a ligar para Bella.

Ela gostaria de saber o que aconteceu.

Mas eu devo realmente continuar me torturando assim?

Ela nunca será minha...

E eu realmente posso ficar sentado e observar quando ela está com outra pessoa?

Beijando-o...

Abraçando-o...

_Amando_-o?

Mas eu realmente posso deixá-la ir?

É então que eu percebo que não, eu não posso deixá-la ir.

Então eu disco o seu número e ouço seu grito e batidas de palmas, e eu fecho meus olhos e apenas ouço a sua alegria...

E isso é o suficiente.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward inseguro é fofo demais... será que ele nunca será suficiente mesmo para Bella?_

_Então, eu estou me embananando toda com as reviews pq não consegui identificar ninguém ainda que tenha perdido peso... vc's não estão deixando suas perdas e nem seus e-mails..._

_Eu acabei de entrar de férias e estou indo para a praia, só volto dia 08/02, então não sei se conseguirei enviar caps. para as pessoas que perderem mais peso, mas, não desanimem!_

_Eu postarei os caps. normalmente pq já os traduzi, e se vc's colaborarem, ainda postarei os "extras" durante a semana, que são em POV Bella, o que vc's acham? O primeiro extra já é o próximo cap.!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Cena extra 1

Os capítulos em POV Bella são de outra fic que a autora postou como "Recovering Fatty" (algo como "Curando Gordos"). Eu decidi postá-los aqui junto com a história original, seguindo a ordem de acontecimento dos eventos. Este é o primeiro capítulo e eu postarei como "cenas extras".

* * *

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 1**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Ele me lembrava de... mim.

A horrível auto-imagem que ameaçava afogá-lo.

O medo e raiva que o cercav

As lágrimas depois que ele percebeu o quanto ele pesava.

Eu tinha que ajudá-lo.

**~ O ~**

Cada treino com ele é um exercício de auto-controle.

Eu quero segurá-lo quando ele falha, e envolver meus braços ao redor dele quando ele consegue.

Mas isso seria cruzar uma linha.

**~ O ~**

Jake é como um cachorro com um osso.

Ele quer me levar para sair.

Seus elogios e palavras doces são viciantes.

Eu só queria que eles viessem de outra pessoa.

**~ O ~**

Estou com medo por Edward.

Esta viagem de negócios pode ir de duas maneiras.

Ele ou detonará e isso abrirá as portas para ele.

Ou...

Ele falhará.

Eu não tenho certeza pelo que estou esperando.

Porque se ele for bem, é só uma questão de tempo até que ele não precise mais de mim.

E então, onde eu estarei?

**~ O ~**

Parada na frente do meu armário, a única maneira que eu posso ficar animada é imaginar que eu estou saindo com Edward, em vez de com Jake.

Então eu não me arrumo para impressionar Jake...

Eu coloco uma saia e penso na maneira que os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward demorariam na pele nua das minhas pernas.

O rubor nas minhas bochechas quando eu abro a porta para Jake não tem nada a ver com ele...

E tudo a ver com a fantasia de dedos longos e pálidos deslizando por baixo da minha saia.

**~ O ~**

Ele simplesmente não vê o quanto ele é incrível.

Seus ombros são largos e eu só posso imaginar o que seria estar sob ele enquanto seu grande corpo treme e se move.

E ver a dor em seu rosto quando ele percebeu que eu tinha um encontro quase me matou.

É o nome dele em meus lábios quando meu vibrador está me dando um orgasmo.

Mas é a mão de Jake nas minhas costas quando entramos no restaurante.

Eu só espero que ele não tente me beijar.

**~ O ~**

Os lábios de Jake são finos e ásperos.

Seu hálito é horrível.

Eu chorei até dormir, sabendo que eu tinha que parar as coisas com ele antes que isso fosse longe demais.

Também não ajuda que eu queira outra pessoa.

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam das "declarações" da Bella? Ela tb está completamente apaixonada por ele, agora é só os dois tomarem coragem para ficar juntos, não acham?_

_Lembrem-se de deixar suas "perdas" de peso._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Semana Onze**

**Peso: 136,2 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 28,5 quilos.**

**(Ele ganhou 500 gramas)**

"Isso será muito divertido." Jake exclama quando entramos no clube.

Eu não quero estar aqui.

Não.

Nem um pouco.

Mas Jake insistiu para sairmos para comemorar.

A música é alta e as luzes estão piscando...

Enxame de corpos e se abraçando como abelhas em uma colméia, e eu já estou farto.

Eu só quero ir para casa.

"Vamos, Edward, fique apenas um pouquinho." Bella diz alto, levantando-se nas pontas dos seus pés para se aproximar de mim.

Eu estou cercado pelo seu aroma doce e limpo.

Então, eu ficarei... por ela.

De alguma forma, Alice e Jasper nos encontram no meio do caos, e eu estou emocionado ao ver a mão dele enroscada com a dela.

Ambos parecem tão malditamente felizes.

E a alegria guerreia com a agonia no meu peito quando eu percebo que ele encontrou alguém...

E eu ainda estou sozinho.

Jake caminha até mim com as mãos cheias de garrafas de cerveja.

"Aqui, Edward, eu tenho para você uma cerveja light." Ele brinca, e eu quero arrancar aquele olhar diretamente do seu rosto.

"Vamos levantar nossas bebidas a Edward, que de alguma forma conseguiu convencer uma sala cheia de ternos que ele poderia impedir seus sites de serem atacados." Jasper ri quando levanta sua cerveja. "Vamos apenas esperar que eles nunca descubram que ele passa a maior parte do seu tempo jogando video-game enquanto deveria estar trabalhando".

Engraçado...

Mas é verdade.

A música fica mais alta e nós nos dividimos em pequenos grupos, conversando e balançando com a batida.

Passei a hora seguinte ignorando a mão de Jake no ombro de Bella, tentando tirar o rótulo da minha garrafa de cerveja sem rasgá-lo.

Tentando... é realmente difícil fazer isso.

Alice tenta me levar para a pista de dança, mas isso não acontecerá.

Ela puxa Bella com ela, em vez disso, e eu inclino contra a parede, observando como Bella se move sedutoramente com a música.

Suas mãos flutuam sobre a sua cabeça, seus quadris balançando lado-a-lado.

Ela se move em uma onda sinuosa de feminilidade.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para tê-la dançando assim para mim.

Mas não são as minhas mãos que envolvem em torno da sua cintura e a puxam para trás em um corpo duro e firme.

Elas são de Jake.

Eu desvio o olhar enquanto eles dançam.

Dói muito assistir.

Eu digo adeus a Jasper e Alice, agradecendo-os por celebrar comigo.

Estou quase na porta quando sinto um puxão na minha camisa e me viro.

Olhando para baixo, vejo uma loira pequena vestida como se estivesse trabalhando na esquina da rua.

"Oi." Ela murmura, cílios endurecidos com rímel vibrando espasmosdicamente.

"Hum." Eu resmungo, imaginando que ela tenha me confundido com alguém.

"Por que você está indo embora tão cedo? Estive tentando chamar a sua atenção pela última hora." Ela sussurra, sorrindo timidamente.

Tudo que posso fazer é olhar quando ela se move para mais perto, pressionando-se contra mim.

"Eu sou Sasha".

"Edward." Eu engasgo quando sinto sua mão deslizar até minhas costas.

"Você quer sair daqui, Edward?"

Meus olhos derivam sobre os corpos fervilhando na pista de dança e aterrissam em Bella.

Ela está me observando.

As mãos de Jake estão enroladas em torno da sua cintura enquanto eles dançam, mas ela está me observando.

Isso é errado...

Isso é tudo errado...

Mas eu fecho meus olhos e aceno, deixando Sasha pegar minha mão enquanto eu a sigo para fora do clube.

**~ O ~**

"Você tem certeza que não quer vir comigo?" Ela soluça bêbada.

Sim... estou malditamente certo.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que eu estava pensando quando saí por aquelas portas com essa garota.

Isso não sou eu.

Tenho a certeza de que todos os seus membros estão firmemente no táxi antes de eu fechar a porta, e então atiro 40 dólares no banco da frente.

Depois que eles saem, eu fico parado com as mãos no bolso e apenas olho para as estrelas.

Eu debato sobre retornar e ficar completamente bêbado por cerca de um minuto antes de puxar minhas chaves e destravar as minhas portas.

Tenho um compromisso com a minha treinadora amanhã...

E eu não quero desapontá-la.

**~ O ~**

"Viagens sempre mexem com o seu sistema, Edward. Eu não me preocuparia com essas gramas. Só não deixe mais deslocar-se sobre você. Deixe suas roupas serem o seu guia mais do que a balança." Bella me diz enquanto carregamos o trenó de leg press com pesos.

"Além disso, mesmo que fosse cerveja light, você estava bebendo ontem à noite, eram apenas calorias vazias. Da próxima vez, peça uma vodka com suco de limão, ou um copo de vinho, em vez disso." Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso quando eu entro na máquina.

Ela tem estado realmente quieta hoje.

E eu sei que é por causa de ontem à noite no clube.

Eu queria dizer a ela que não fui para casa com aquela garota.

Eu queria dizer a ela que _ela_ era a única garota em quem eu conseguia pensar.

Eu queria dizer...

Mas não o fiz.

Ela estava com Jake agora, e eu simplesmente tinha que aceitar isso.

**~ O ~**

"Você realmente acha que eu poderia fazer isso, Edward?" Rose pergunta suavemente enquanto eu a ajudo a lavar o brócolis.

"Tenho certeza que você poderia, Rose. Basta pensar o quanto você se sentirá melhor." Eu incentivo, batendo seu ombro com o meu.

Emmett entra e pega um pedaço de brócolis do prato na minha mão antes que eu possa pará-lo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele murmura em torno do vegetal.

"Rose está pensando em vir para a academia comigo." Eu jogo casualmente.

Rose não queria que ele soubesse sobre isso, mas eu disse a ela que, quando mais pessoas ela tivesse a apoiando, melhor ela ficaria.

"Sério? Isso é ótimo, Rosie!" Ele sorri, e o rosto dela inteiro se ilumina.

E, simples assim, eu tenho outra parceira de treino.

**~ O ~**

"Então, você é a cunhada de Edward?" Bella pergunta e Rose acena enquanto preenche a papelada.

Oh, merda...

"Você gostava de magoá-lo? Você gostava de dizer todas aquelas coisas, só para deixá-lo para baixo? Isso a fez se sentir bem?" Ela late, e Rose levanta sua cabeça, olhando primeiro para mim e depois para Bella.

Bella deve estar _realmente_ chateada para falar com um cliente desta forma.

Ela sempre se orgulhava do seu profissionalismo.

Mas ela está tomando uma posição aqui.

Ela preferia ter certeza que estou vingado do que ter Rose como uma cliente.

"Era errada a forma como eu o tratava. E é uma pena que eu só tenha percebido isso depois que comecei a ganhar peso pelos medicamentos para a fertilidade Mas, eu mudei, eu nunca vou tratá-lo daquela forma de novo." Ela jura, seus olhos ligeiramente vidrados.

Bella olha para ela por um momento antes de assentir.

"Ótimo. Vamos terminar de preencher essa coisa para que possamos começar." Ela diz, apontando para os papéis.

Minha heroína.

**~ O ~**

"Então, eu acho que esta é a noite." Jasper sopra da esteira ao meu lado.

"A noite para o quê?"

Eu me arrependerei de fazer essa pergunta... eu simplesmente sei disso.

"_A_ noite, homem. Levarei Alice para a minha casa, colocarei algum Barry White, acenderei algumas velas e depois vou apresentá-la ao meu melhor amigo." Ele ri, agarrando seu pau.

"Merda, Jasper, você pode, por favor, não ser tão vulgar?" Eu resmungo, batendo no botão 'parar' da esteira para que eu possa ficar longe dele.

"Edward, vamos lá, cara, eu não queria fazê-lo se sentir desconfortável. Estou apenas animado." Ele grita atrás de mim, mas eu o ignoro.

Eu estou fora daqui.

**~ O ~**

Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto estou sentado sozinho e olhando para a TV, eu percebo que as palavras de Jasper não me deixaram desconfortável...

Elas me deixaram com inveja.

Eu quero ter minhas palmas suadas enquanto eu me atrapalho com o isqueiro, tentando acender as velas.

Eu quero ver as pupilas dela dilatream quando eu apagar as luzes, deixando-a banhada apenas no brilho suave das chamas bruxuleantes.

Eu quero sentir meu coração disparar quando ela se inclinar para o meu toque.

Ouvir sua respiração engatar enquanto meus dedos deslizam pelos seus lados, apenas deslizando pelos seus seios.

Eu queria...

Bella.

Estou com nojo de mim mesmo quando abro meus olhos e vejo a minha ereção empurrando contra o meu moletom.

Hein?

Tenho certeza de que eu me masturbei antes de eu realmente ficar pesado, mas eu não lembro de ter feito isso.

Eu respiro fundo quando empurro para baixo o cós do meu moletom e meu pau aparece livre.

Hein?

Tenho certeza que eu me lembraria se o meu pau fosse tão grande.

Talvez Jake estivesse certo...

Talvez você ganhe centímetros quando perde peso.

Essa coisa tem que estar pelo menos sete centímetros mais longa.

Eu estendo a mão e o cutuco, e a maldita coisa se agita e balança de volta para mim.

Hmmm...

Reunindo a minha coragem, eu simplesmente vou para isso e envolvo minha mão em torno dele.

Oh, merda, isso é bom.

Eu tento manter meus olhos abertos enquanto deslizo meu punho para cima e para baixo, mas eles fecham automaticamente quando o prazer toma conta do meu cérebro.

Eu não quero pensar em Bella enquanto estou fazendo isso.

Parece errado de alguma forma, vergonhoso... mas seus lindos olhos castanhos e lábios super macios rastejam seu caminho em minha mente enquanto meu corpo estremece e eu arqueio no meu toque, desejando que fosse ela...

Parece que o orgasmo faz com que cada centímetro do meu corpo formigue quando eu gozo.

Eu deito ofegante e uma bagunça na cadeira, meu pau agora mole espreitando de cima da minha calça.

Maldição...

Agora eu vejo sobre o que é todo o alarido.

_**Nota:**_

_Puta merda, ele encontrou seu pau... E que pau ;)_

_Morri de rir desse Edward falando do seu pau... o que vc´s acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e não esqueçam da sua perda de peso._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Cena extra 2

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 2**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Meu estômago está em nós desde que Jake me contou sobre o que ele havia planejado para Edward.

Ele queria conseguir para ele alguma ação.

Em um bar.

Onde existem grandes quantidades de álcool barato e um bando de vadias bêbadas ansiosas para transar.

Eu não tenho certeza que sobreviverei se ele sair com uma delas.

**~ O ~**

Jake estava rindo enquanto segurava meu cabelo para trás, enquanto eu tinha ânsia e cuspia no vaso sanitário.

Suas palavras ecoam em minha cabeça até agora.

"Você simplesmente não consegue segurar a bebida alcoólica, Bella".

Não por que eu estava vomitando minhas tripas, seu idiota.

Ele saiu com ela.

Enquanto as mãos de Jake atravessavam minha barriga e sua inexpressiva ereção pressionava em meu quadril, eu assisti quando Edward saiu de mãos dadas com... ela.

"Ela é uma coisa certa." Jake tinha sussurrado em meu ouvido.

Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber como ele sabia disso.

Suas mãos apertaram em torno de mim quando tentei me mover em direção à porta.

"Vamos, Bella. Ele é um menino grande." Ele riu.

Mas ele não é.

Ele é o meu doce Edward, e ele está em cima da cabeça.

Eu tive que forçar Jake porta afora depois de ter esvaziado o conteúdo do meu estômago.

E então eu me escondi debaixo das cobertas e chorei.

**~ O ~**

Levou toda a minha força de vontade não perguntar sobre o que ele fez com _ela_.

Por tudo o que ele sabe, eu fui para casa e tive sexo selvagem estilo cachorrinho com Jake.

Eca!

Eu não darei a ele nenhuma pista sobre os meus sentimentos.

Então, como é que ele sabe o quanto eu estou machucada?

**~ O ~**

Jake está mudando bem diante dos meus olhos.

Eu posso ver a forma como as drogas o estão afetando, mas toda vez que eu me aproximo dele sobre isso, ele muda de assunto.

Eu estou com medo.

Ele não é o cara que chegou aqui pesando 180 quilos, mas ainda podia rir de si mesmo.

Agora ele é diferente.

E eu preciso fazer algo logo... antes que ele machuque alguém.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Bella manteve um diário enquanto estava passando pela sua própria jornada de perda de peso, e ela compartilhará pedaços disso com Edward durante "Fatty" em alguns próximos capítulos... mas vocês verão os trechos na íntegra aqui._

_Estamos no meio do capítulo nove agora. Jake e Edward estão indo para o bar e Bella está prestes a ter "a conversa" com Jake._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As coisas não parecem tão bem com Bella e Jake, não acham?_

_Bem, eu não consegui responder as reviews pq eu estava de férias na praia e lá não funcionava o 3G, então quando eu conseguia o sinal, eu postava direto o cap. pq eu já tinha deixado aqui no FF. Como vcs's estão com as suas metas depois desse carnaval? Eu dei uma relaxada nas minhas férias e acabei engordando 700 gramas :(, mas minha meta é começar a caminhar na semana que vem antes de eu entrar no trabalho, além de continuar com a natação e, claro, diminuir um pouco a comilança... espero que todas tenham a força de vontade para continuar._

_Ah, uma leitora (que agora eu não lembro o nome, desculpe!) comentou que seria legal se eu postasse dois capítulos por semana, que aí eu poderia estipular metas para vc's. Sinceramente? Eu não gostaria de estipular metas para essa fic, eu gosto do resultado que está tendo, muitas pessoas comentam e deixam suas "confissões" e eu adoro isso, e o que eu queria mesmo com essa fic era que nós, que estamos acima do peso, tivéssemos um estímulo para perder esses quilinhos indesejados, e eu espero que essa fic esteja ajudando._

_Fiquei muito preocupada com uma pessoa que deixou uma review, que se identificou como **A**, que disse que come o que quer e depois vomita. Eu imagino que na hora vc deva se sentir melhor, pois come o que tem vontade e depois vomita, mas isso não é saudável. Sei que as minhas palavras podem não fazer diferença nenhuma, mas procure ajuda, por favor, pois isso pode causar muito mais problemas para você do que você imagina._

_Até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Semana Onze**

**Peso: 135,2 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 29,5 quilos.**

"Edward, o Sr. Walker ficou simplesmente emocionado com a sua apresentação. Continue fazendo o que você está fazendo e eu acho que nós o veremos no escritório em breve." Minha chefe diz através do telefone.

Eu não posso evitar revirar meus olhos para a sua escolha de palavras.

_"Continue fazendo o que você está fazendo"._

Eu não estou fazendo nada diferente... exceto perder peso.

Que maneira diplomática para dizer que eu ainda sou uma bunda gorda.

Eu de alguma forma consigo terminar a conversa sem dizer para ela ir se foder, e então eu apenas fico sentado ali.

Quantas oportunidades eu perdi por causa do meu peso?

Não deveria importar a minha aparência...

Mas importa.

**~ O ~**

"Nós estamos trabalhando fora hoje, Edward." Bella diz, cumprimentando-me com um sorriso enquanto eu empurro a porta.

"Tudo bem." Eu respondo com um encolher de ombros.

Não é como se eu me importasse onde estamos enquanto ela me faz suar.

Nós caminhamos algumas quadras até chegar à escola.

Ótimo...

A pista.

Ela se alonga por um momento, incentivando-me a fazer o mesmo, antes que ela começa com uma corrida leve.

Eu sigo apenas um pouco atrás dela...

Ela tem uma ótima bunda, e eu preciso de um pouco mais de munição para o meu banco de fantasias.

Agora que eu sei como a coisa toda de "masturbação" funciona, estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido.

Oito vezes por dia não é estranho, certo?

"Você vai apenas me delinear o dia todo, Edward?"

Sua pergunta tira-me dos meus devaneios de jogá-la para baixo na linha de 50 jardas e confunde-me completamente ao mesmo tempo.

"O quê?" Eu bufo, esperando que ela não perceba que eu fiquei aqui para trás para que eu possa ver a sua bunda balançar.

"Delinear é quando você corre atrás de alguém para que você não tenha que gastar tanta energia lutando contra o vento. Isso realmente não funciona, pelo menos não na velocidade que estamos correndo, mas as pessoas gostam de pensar que funciona." Ela explica, e eu amo quando ela fica toda técnica comigo.

Eu sou um geek... eu não posso evitar isso.

Eu juro, se ela algum dia começar a falar sobre Firewalls e Malware, eu vou gozar nas minhas calças.

"Sim, eu sou como 15 centímetros mais alto e eu devo superar o seu peso em 90 quilos. Seu pequeno corpo está simplesmente abrindo o caminho para mim." Eu brinco, e o rubor que cobre suas bochechas é a minha recompensa.

"Venha até aqui... ao meu lado. Eu quero falar com você." Ela diz, seu sorriso evidente em seu tom.

Eu suspiro dramaticamente quando venho ao redor dela, combinando seu ritmo.

"Tudo bem." Eu ofego. "Mas quando eu só puder fazer três quilômetros, eu colocarei a culpa em você por tirar a minha vantagem".

Ela ri tanto que seu passo vacila e eu tenho que estender a mão e agarrar seu braço antes que ela caia no chão.

"Obrigada. Enfim, eu queria falar sobre o que você está fazendo com Alice, Jasper e Rose." Ela murmura, sem dúvida envergonhada que ela quase parou isso.

"Ok." Eu digo, de repente nervoso que eu quebrei algum tipo de código de academia trazendo as pessoas.

"Eu realmente admiro o que você está fazendo com eles. Você está tomando tempo do seu próprio treino a cada dia para verificar com eles e dar-lhes encorajamento. Eu... eu estou realmente orgulhosa de você, e eu queria dizer isso a você." Ela sussurra, desacelerando para uma parada e olhando para mim.

"Você me surpreende, Edward Cullen." Ela respira antes de enxugar seu rosto e começar a correr novamente.

E eu fiquei ali, olhando para ela.

Por quê?

Por que ela tem que ser tão fodidamente perfeita?

E tão completamente fora do meu alcance.

**~ O ~**

A semana passa em um borrão de treinos, trabalho e masturbação.

Eu acho que posso ter um calo na minha mão agora, mas vale a pena.

Sexta-feira chega e Jake está tentando me convencer a sair com ele de novo.

"Vamos, E. Bella está me descartando para alguma coisa de noite de garotas com Alice e Rose. Por favor?" Ele implora, ficando de joelhos e cruzando as mãos, dando-me o seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho.

E eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar forças em mim para dizer não.

**~ O ~**

Estou enfiando meus pés em um par de botas quando meu telefone toca.

É o toque de Bella.

Eu bati minha canela na mesa de café na minha pressa para atendê-la, e eu silvo uma maldição colorida quando aceito a chamada.

"Bela boca, Edward." Ela ri.

"Ha, ha. Ria mesmo, espertinha." Eu suspiro, inclinando-me para esfregar minha pobre perna machucada.

"Escute, eu quero que você fique de olho em Jake esta noite. Acho que ele pode ser... bem, basta ficar de olho nele, ok?" Ela diz, enigmaticamente.

"E como exatamente eu devo mantê-lo na linha? Ele poderia esmagar-me como uma lata de cerveja vazia se ele quisesse." Eu admito, sabendo que vai contra o código de caras admitir que outro cara é mais forte do que você... mas é verdade .

Os bíceps dele são épicos.

"Isso é sobre o que eu estou falando. Enfim... apenas tente mantê-lo calmo, ok?" Ela suspira, e eu sou impotente contra a sua doçura.

"Eu farei o meu melhor, mas você nos resgatará se formos presos." Eu a aviso, tentando fazê-la rir.

Seu suspiro é a única resposta que recebo.

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela sussurra, e depois é só...

Silêncio.

**~ O ~**

Jake pula os degraus da casa dos seus pais e movimenta-se pesadamente em direção ao meu carro.

Eu sou o motorista da noite.

Só porque eu não posso ter Bella, não significa que eu esteja pronto para ficar bêbado e simplesmente dormir com qualquer uma.

Minha primeira vez será especial.

"Cara... você está pronto para a festa, ou o quê?" Ele grita, batendo no meu peito com força suficiente para ter a minha respiração saindo correndo.

"Eu estou pronto." Eu respondo, fazendo uma careta enquanto esfrego meu peito dolorido.

No momento em que entramos no clube, Jake está quase vibrando de emoção e faz uma linha direta para o bar.

Ele volta e me entrega uma bebida.

Em vez de tomar um gole, eu só a coloco na mesa em frente a nós.

Ele toma a dele e, quando vê que eu não vou beber a minha, ele a bebe também.

Somente minutos na porta e ele já está bem em seu caminho para a Terra da Mediocridade.

"Edward, eu vou dançar. Você vem?" Ele insulta e estou percebendo que ele deve ter tido algo para beber antes mesmo de sair da sua casa.

"Vá você, cara. Eu ficarei aqui e guardarei a nossa mesa".

Eu observo quando ele faz o seu caminho para a pista de dança lotada e pressiona-se contra uma garota.

Suas mãos envolvem em torno da cintura dela, puxando-a de volta para ele enquanto ele esfrega seus quadris contra a bunda dela.

Que porra é essa?

Seus lábios vão para a garganta dele e, em seguida, até a sua orelha.

Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que os olhos dela arregalam e então fecham lentamente que ela está comprando o que ele está vendendo.

Ele estende a mão para a dela e vira, jogando-me uma piscadela quando a puxa para fora da pista de dança.

Estou enojado.

Como ele _ousa_ tratar Bella desse jeito?

Eles estão quase no corredor que leva para o banheiro quando um cara para no caminho deles.

Eu não posso ouvir o que eles estão dizendo, mas, a julgar pelo modo como Jake levanta seu rosto, não é uma conversa amigável.

Estou no meu caminho para ver se consigo resolver a situação quando Jake lança seu braço para trás e acerta o nariz do cara.

Sangue espalha como uma fonte todo sobre Jake e a garota, e o cara vai para baixo como uma garota bêbada inibida.

Mas, em vez de parar, Jake puxa o cara pelo colarinho e começa a bater nele, seu punho esmagando-o repetidamente.

E é então que eu percebo que Bella precisará daquele dinheiro da fiança, depois de tudo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que está acontecendo com Jake, hein? Opiniões? E Edward quer que sua primeira vez seja especial... que fofo! Bem, com os extras da Bella, vc's já conseguem imaginar um pouco do que está acontecendo.  
_

_Mais uma vez, quero agradecer todas vc's que têm comentado nessa fic, eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que vc's estão gostando. Como sei que vc's ficam ansiosas por mais capítulos, então pensei em postar duas vezes na semana QUANDO houver alguma "cena extra" em POV Bella, assim fica bom pra vc's?_

_Essa semana eu consegui emagrecer UM quilo! :) E vc's, como estão com as suas metas?_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Capítulo 10

**Nota da Autora:** Perguntas respondidas neste capítulo... e mais jogadas em vocês. Eu não coloquei a contagem de peso no início do capítulo, uma vez que é o mesmo dia... Edward pode ter perdido algumas gramas.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu grito, empurrando o muro de espectadores enquanto tento desesperadamente tirar Jake daqui antes que os policiais apareçam.

"Este imbecil fez um comentário sobre o meu jeito com as mulheres. Eu precisava corrigi-lo!" Jake insulta, caindo em cima de mim quando eu o puxo para os seus pés.

O cara está deitado esparramado contra a parede, seu nariz agora apenas escorrendo sangue, em vez da rotina de chafariz jorrando que estava saindo antes.

A garota que Jake estava levando para o banheiro para fazer Deus-sabe-o-que está de pé contra o bar, sua camisa coberta de respingos vermelhos.

Que caos completo.

"Precisamos tirar você daqui... agora." Eu resmungo em seu ouvido, meus bíceps e deltóides protestando enquanto eu o arrasto para fora do clube.

Eu não sabia que eu conseguia levantar tanto peso morto.

Uma vez lá fora, eu o guio para onde está o meu carro e o inclino contra o porta-malas enquanto me atrapalho com as chaves.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo da adrenalina de sobra e eu não consigo fazê-las funcionar.

"Você viu a comissão de frente daquela garota? E eu me deliciaria com aqueles peitos... enquanto eu estivesse afundado até as bolas nela. Mas, então, aquele idiota filho da puta tinha que ir me insultar." Ele resmunga, e eu juro, por um segundo, que eu fico cego.

Ele realmente iria com isso?

Ele foderia aquela garota aleatória em um banheiro sujo quando ele tem uma mulher incrível como Bella esperando por ele?

O tilintar das minhas chaves batendo no asfalto é o único aviso que ele recebe antes de eu atacar.

"Que porra é essa, Edward!" Ele sibila, enquanto meu antebraço pressiona contra a sua garganta.

"Se você alguma vez desrespeitar Bella assim de novo, eu juro que vou fazê-lo desejar nunca ter nascido." Eu rosno furiosamente, cuspe voando da minha boca e o atingindo no rosto.

Por um segundo, ele parece confuso... mas só por um segundo.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou em minhas costas, minha cabeça batendo no chão com muita força, eu posso sentir meu cérebro sacudindo dentro do meu crânio.

Há um estranho debruçado sobre mim, que se parece muito com Jake... mas completamente estranho ao mesmo tempo.

"Você acha que pode me dizer o que fazer? Você é o animalzinho de estimação dela, o cachorrinho triste e gordo, que ela leva por aí pela coleira. Eu sou aquele na cama dela... dentro _dela._" Ele olha de forma maliciosa, suas mãos fechadas em punhos na minha camisa e seus olhos assustadores quando ele olha para mim.

Ele me libera e lentamente tece seu caminho para fora do estacionamento, em direção à rua.

Eu demoro um pouco até ser capaz de me sentar e, mesmo assim, minha cabeça está nadando.

Há um zumbido no meu bolso e eu cegamente agarro o meu telefone.

"Edward? O que está acontecendo? Eu recebi um telefonema estranho de Jake, pedindo-me para buscá-lo. Eu estava voltando da casa de Alice quando ele ligou. O que aconteceu?" Ela pergunta, frenética.

"Bella... eu acho que eu preciso ir." Eu falo com a voz áspera, minha cabeça latejando como um filho da puta.

"Sim, venha. Eu chamei um táxi para Jake e disse a ele para trazê-lo aqui." Ela diz e, por um segundo, eu acho que a entendi mal.

"Desculpe, Jake está a caminho da sua casa... agora?" Eu exijo, sabendo que eu a estou assustando, mas eu mesmo estou muito malditamente assustado.

"Sim, Edward. Ele parecia confuso. Eu não queria que ele fosse para casa para ter seu pai o vendo dessa forma." Ela responde, sempre cuidadosa.

"Faça-o ficar do lado de fora, Bella. Eu quero dizer isso. Quando ele chegar aí, faça-o sentar na varanda até que eu possa chegar até você. Você me entende?"

Há um som abafado no fundo, como alguém batendo na porta.

Bile borbulha na minha garganta, mas eu ignoro e empurro-me para os meus pés, tropeçando em direção ao meu carro.

"Bella!" Eu grito para o telefone quando pego as minhas chaves e luto com a fechadura.

"Edward, Jake está aqui. Eu moro na Ash, a única casa vermelha no quarteirão." Ela diz rapidamente, antes da linha cair.

Eu escancaro a porta, deslizando para dentro e jogando o carro em marcha à ré antes mesmo de ter a porta fechada.

Tudo no que posso pensar no caminho é no filme que eles costumavam nos fazer assistir na minha escola na aula de Saúde.

Aquele sobre como esteróides podem afetar suas emoções e como você interage com outras pessoas...

E, quando eu saio da Campbell e entro na Ash, essas imagens piscam na minha mente em câmera lenta.

Encontro a casa de Bella facilmente, nem sequer me preocupando em desligar o motor quando saio correndo até a porta.

Está levemente aberta e eu a empurro forte, ela bate na parede atrás dela.

Bella está de pé com as costas contra a parede da sala, os enormes punhos de Jake de cada lado dos ombros dela, prendendo-a.

Há lágrimas nos olhos dela quando ela olha para ele, mas é o olhar completamente vazio nos olhos dele que é o mais preocupante.

"Jake, você precisa se afastar." Eu digo, todo amável e calmo.

Sua cabeça gira em minha direção, mas seus olhos nunca deixam o rosto de Bella.

"E VOCÊ precisa sair daqui, Edward." Ele diz calmamente, ameaçadoramente.

"Vamos, Jake. Você bebeu demais. Por que eu simplesmente não o levo para casa para que você possa dormir? Tudo estará melhor de manhã." Eu suavizo, tentando acalmá-lo.

Eu sinto que estou lidando com um animal selvagem, e eu não tenho ideia do que pode fazê-lo explodir.

Eu consigo avançar meu caminho até eles, de modo que há apenas alguns metros entre nós.

As lágrimas derramam sobre os cílios de Bella e agora estão fluindo livremente pelo seu rosto.

Parece que ela está assistindo a um amigo morrer na sua frente.

Eu acho que, de certa forma, ela está.

Os olhos de Jake lentamente encontram os meus.

"Aquele cara com certeza empatou a minha foda esta noite, hein?" Ele ri com força quando se empurra da parede e envolve seu bíceps grosso ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu olho por ele e observo Bella deslizar para o chão, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Eu preciso cuidar dela.

Mas, primeiro, eu preciso levar Jake para longe, muito longe daqui.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Então, vocês realmente acham que Jake e Bella estiveram 'ocupados'? Ou ele estava apenas cheio de merda?_

_Edward e Bella terão uma AGRADÁVEL conversa no próximo capítulo._

_Informações do comportamento agressivo..._

_Quando as pessoas usam esteróides anabólicos, uma prática perigosa por muitas razões, eles estão essencialmente colocando níveis extra de testosterona em seus corpos. Esse hormônio pode, no início, ter efeitos positivos sobre a psique, que mais tarde se tornam negativos. Usuários de esteróides no início podem igualar o uso de esteróides com sentir-se bem, invencível, ou muito feliz. O uso contínuo de esteróides pode resultar em mudança muito maior de humor e mudança de comportamento. As pessoas podem se tornar mais agressivas, mais hostis, ou podem manifestar sintomas de várias formas de doença mental, como esquizofrenia, TOC e depressão profunda. O uso de esteróides anabolizantes não está ligado apenas ao comportamento agressivo e mudanças de humor repentinas, mas também a uma maior incidência de suicídio do que na população em geral. O consumo de álcool aumenta os comportamentos hostis e pode ter consequências fatais._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Jake realmente está usando anabolizantes, e que situação essa com eles, hein? Na próxima semana teremos cap. extra, então, por favor, continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Capítulo 11

**Nota da Autora: **Aqui está, o capítulo pelo qual todos vocês estiveram esperando!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Meu coração ainda está na casa atrás de nós quando eu afasto da calçada.

Porque, em algum lugar entre o momento em que ela primeiramente entregou-me aquele lenço de papel e então segundos atrás, quando eu a vi pressionada contra a parede, em perigo...

Eu me apaixonei por ela.

E a última coisa que eu quero fazer é trasnportar Jake por aí depois de eu finalmente perceber meus sentimentos.

Eu quero...

Não.

Eu _preciso_ voltar e ter certeza que Bella está bem.

Mas isso não vai acontecer até que eu encontre algum lugar seguro para esconder Jake.

"Cara, essa música é terrível. Mude a estação." Ele lamenta, estendendo a mão pelo painel para mexer no rádio.

Acontece que eu acho que _Mumford and Sons_ é uma banda ótima.

Mas, o que seja...

"Agora, _isso_ é música!" Ele grita, empurrando o botão para baixar a janela e inclinando sua cabeça para fora no ar da noite.

"Conseguir brilhar meu buraco luxurioso." Ele grita e eu não posso deixar de rir.

Ele está totalmente massacrando essa pobre música do 'The Script'*****.

_*__The Script__: __é uma banda de rock alternativo de Dublin, Irlanda._

"Não é 'buraco luxurioso'. É uma 'auréola enferrujada'." Eu rio.

Estou feliz que estamos em um sinal de parada quando o punho dele voa e aterrissa diretamente no lado direito do meu peito, batendo o ar para fora de mim.

"Vá se foder. Eu cantarei de qualquer jeito que eu queira cantar." Ele rosna, e eu apenas aceno e tento trazer um pouco de ar de volta em meus pulmões.

Não é fácil.

Ele volta a gritar pela janela e eu continuo dirigindo por aí.

Estamos em marcha lenta em outro sinal de parada quando eu recebo uma mensagem de texto.

**Não o leve para casa. Leve-o para a academia e o deixe lá. O código é 91387, tanto para a porta quanto para o alarme. Deixe-o desmaiar no sofá, e depois volte aqui. B**.

Eu suspiro quando respondo, deixando-a saber que estarei lá assim que puder.

Mesmo depois de ele tê-la atacado... ela ainda está preocupada com ele.

Agora eu tenho que bater 'Ela sempre me faz sorrir' para o número quatro na lista de Razões Pelas Quais Eu Amo Bella Swan.

**~ O ~**

"Edward, eu tenho que dizer a você que fiquei muito orgulhoso quando você pegou aquela puta do bar na semana passada. Quero dizer, eu já fiz isso, mas não há nada de errado com desleixado de segunda." Ele ri, enxugando o rosto com a toalha enquanto ainda corre outro quilômetro e meio.

Ele já correu seis quilômetros e não há fim à vista.

Eu só quero voltar para Bella.

"Eu a coloquei em um táxi, Jake. Eu não fiz _nada_ com ela." Eu suspiro, encostado na esteira ao lado dele.

A academia parece estranha... tudo vazio e escuro.

"Bem, você deveria tê-la fodido. Quero dizer, o sexo com ela foi um bocado como jogar um cachorro-quente por um corredor, mas ainda é decente." Ele ri, apertando o botão de parada e pulando da máquina.

Eu sigo atrás dele enquanto ele tece o seu caminho para a sala e cai de cara no sofá, roncando tão logo está na horizontal.

Finalmente.

Eu lanço algumas toalhas sobre ele para mantê-lo aquecido e deixo uma luz acesa para que ele possa ver.

No entanto, o pensamento dele tropeçando e quebrando o pescoço é bastante atraente agora.

Eu o tranco lá dentro e apenas rezo para que ele durma a noite toda.

E então eu corro de volta para Bella.

**~ O ~**

"Então, você _sabia_ que ele estava tomando esteróides e saía com ele mesmo assim? Você tem alguma ideia do quanto isso era perigoso? Quero dizer... o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse aparecido quando apareci? Ele poderia ter realmente machucado você." Eu grito, não querendo gritar com ela, mas... vamos lá.

"Eu nunca pensei que ele me machucaria. Quero dizer... ele é geralmente tão doce e de bom temperamento." Ela suspira, esfregando as marcas de lágrimas em suas bochechas.

Minha raiva aumenta quando vejo os hematomas em seus braços.

"Bella, você se coloca em perigo. Eu não posso acreditar que você se trataria dessa forma." Eu cuspo, minhas mãos apertadas com força em punhos.

Eu quero bater em alguma coisa.

"Por que você se importa tanto, Edward?" Ela pergunta baixinho, e eu fico espantado.

"Como diabos você pode me perguntar uma coisa dessas? Como eu poderia não estar freneticamente pensando sobre você sendo machucada? Eu só..." Eu paro, incapaz até mesmo de colocar em palavras o quanto eu ficaria quebrado se algo acontecesse com ela.

"Eu não valho a pena." Ela sussurra, quase inaudível, mesmo no silêncio absoluto da sala.

Eu só fico lá e olho para ela.

"Você não..." Minha voz racha e eu tenho que tomar uma respiração profunda antes que eu possa falar novamente. "Como você pode dizer isso? Bella... você é _tudo_".

Ela balança a cabeça e olha para as suas mãos, lágrimas caindo de forma constante.

Ela não acredita em mim.

Atravesso a sala em apenas dois passos e seguro seu precioso rosto em minhas mãos.

O olhar triste em seus olhos é a minha perdição e as palavras derramam dos meus lábios antes que eu possa pará-las.

"Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, não importa o quanto eu tente. Sua risada, seu sorriso... essas são as coisas que me mantém firme, quando tudo que eu quero fazer é desistir. Eu continuo esperando que talvez, quando eu estiver no meu peso ideal, eu terei ganhado o seu amor, mas você teve o meu por um tempo agora. Meu coração é seu... você é tudo para mim".

Ela está olhando para mim, em silêncio.

As lágrimas continuam a cair, empurradas para baixo pelos seus cílios quando ela pisca.

Eu nem tenho certeza se ela está respirando.

"Bella?" Eu sussurro, o medo deixando a minha voz rouca.

Um sorriso se espalha em seus lábios, seus olhos fechando ligeiramente.

E então ela começa a rir.

Eu acharia que ela estava rindo de mim se eu não ouvisse a borda histérica nisso.

Ela está desmoronando.

Mas pelo menos eu estou aqui para segurá-la.

"Você tem alguma ideia de como foi difícil para mim vê-lo saindo do bar com aquela garota? Eu realmente comecei a segui-lo, mas Jake me segurou. Eu estava com tanto medo que eu tivesse perdido a minha chance com você. Porque, realmente... como você algum dia seria capaz de confiar que eu queria você pela pessoa por dentro, e não a fantasia da nova embalagem?" Ela divaga, seu corpo tremendo quando ela começa a chorar.

Eu a puxo contra mim e apenas a abraço, sussurrando coisas sem sentido em seu ouvido e esfregando suas costas.

Ela pressiona seu rosto no meu peito, esfregando ranho em cima de mim... mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

Quando ela fica mole, eu a pego em meus braços.

Ela é mais pesada do que parece, mas eu consigo levá-la pelo corredor e para o seu quarto sem vacilar.

"Quem teria pensado que você algum dia seria capaz de me carregar?" Ela diz com a voz grossa, assustando-me da minha neblina induzida por 'Bella está em meus braços'.

"Eu sempre estarei aqui para carregá-la, Bella. Sempre." Eu sussurro quando a coloco no topo das cobertas e observo como ela se enrola em uma bola, aconchegando em seu travesseiro.

Eu não deveria ficar aqui com ela.

Eu deveria sair e dormir no sofá.

Porque não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu a deixe sozinha hoje à noite.

Mas, minhas pernas simplesmente não se movem.

Quando ela choraminga e começa a se debater, é instintivo.

Eu rastejo sobre o colchão e me instalo atrás dela.

Seu corpo se encaixa tão perfeitamente contra o meu.

Ela é como a metade boa do Oreo.

Você sabe... como quando você puxa as duas metades, há sempre uma que tem todo o recheio preso nela.

Essa é a minha Bella.

E não importa o quanto isso fique difícil...

Eu não ficarei sem a minha metade faltando novamente.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Os dois finalmente declararam seus sentimentos... daqui pra frente a história vai "desenrolar"..._

_Eu tinha prometido postar a cena extra essa semana, mas quando fui traduzir, percebi que ela contava algumas coisas que ainda não tinha acontecido, então achei melhor postá-la depois, portanto, na semana que vem nós teremos uma cena extra aqui! ;)_

_E como vc´s estão indo com as suas metas de perda de peso? Essa semana eu consegui eliminar 1,4kg, foi para compensar o 1,2kg que engordei na semana passada! Mas não desanimei não, de pouquinho em pouquinho eu atinjo a minha meta... _

_Mais uma vez, a leitora __**A**__ deixou uma review que me deixou triste e pensando muito nela. Querida __**A**__, sei que pra mim é fácil ficar falando de uma coisa que eu não vivencio, mas eu fico realmente preocupada com a sua situação. Por favor, procure alguém com quem vc possa desabafar sobre tudo isso. Eu estarei sempre aqui para ouvir o que vc tem a dizer, mas acho que seria tão bom se vc tivesse uma pessoa com quem conseguisse falar pessoalmente. Por favor, procure ajuda, pois o que vc está passando é uma coisa realmente séria! _

_Bom, até semana que vem, queridas leitoras! E obrigada por acompanharem a fic!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	14. Cena extra 3

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Nota:** Este cap. começa quando Alice está deixando a casa de Alice depois da 'noite de meninas' com Alice e Rose. Jake já deixou Edward no estacionamento...

* * *

**Cena extra 3**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu estava entrando no meu carro, pronta para ir embora da casa da Alice, quando meu telefone tocou.

No segundo em que vi o rosto sorridente de Jake aparecer com o identificador de chamadas, eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido.

"Bella... eu preciso de você, baby. Aquele idiota fodido me deixou no bar".

A borda exigente no seu tom tinha me assustado, mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo.

Então, o medo na voz de Edward tinha sido ainda mais alarmante.

Eu podia ouvi-lo gritando para mim quando encerrei a ligação e abri a porta para Jake, mas uma olhada em sua expressão de raiva empurrou todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça.

Quem era essa pessoa?

Seus dedos grossos cavaram na carne dos meus braços enquanto ele me empurrava contra a parede.

"Você está fodendo com ele, não é? Aquele gordo? Você está dando isso para ele, mas você não daria para mim." Ele rosnou, seu hálito fétido e quente contra o meu rosto.

Eu nunca tinha ficado com tanto medo de alguém na minha vida inteira.

E então Edward entrou, com aquela expressão devastada quando viu o aperto firme de Jake em mim.

Eu podia me sentir me apaixonando um pouco mais por ele enquanto ele deixava Jake tirá-lo da casa, seus olhos segurando os meus, para garantir que eu estava bem.

Eu não podia subestimar meus sentimentos... mesmo que eu estivesse petrificada.

Eu tinha acabado de aceitar que eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

E eu estava morrendo de medo.

**~ O ~**

Ele puxava seu cabelo enquanto gritava e me repreendia.

Eu poderia dizer que ele não estava com tanta raiva de mim... ele estava zangado com a sua impotência.

Mas quando ele abriu seu coração para mim... eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas.

Ele não deveria se preocupar comigo... não deveria me querer.

Eu não o merecia.

**~ O ~**

O sonho veio... eu sabia que viria.

Após o drama com Jake e depois as palavras tranquilizadoras de Edward e mãos gentis, essas memórias assombradas não seriam contidas.

_A batida na porta era alta e ameaçadora._

_Eu podia ver o carro da polícia estacionado na calçada quando abri a porta para dois dos subordinados do meu pai._

_Meus joelhos tremiam enquanto eu os esperava falar... para mudar a minha vida para sempre._

_"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Ele foi atingido por um motorista bêbado na rodovia 101"._

_Eu olhei para baixo quando ele estendeu sua mão... e comecei a gritar._

_Porque em vez de segurar o crachá do meu pai, como aconteceu na vida real... descansando na palma da sua mão estava a carteira de motorista de Edward._

**~ O ~**

Com a luz do dia veio uma enorme sensação de responsabilidade em relação a Jake.

Eu sei que preciso falar com ele... explicar as coisas e tentar fazê-lo obter ajuda.

Mas era uma agonia deixar um Edward amarrotado do sono na minha cama.

O medo persistente do meu sonho me confundia.

Mas eu teria tempo para me preocupar com isso mais tarde.

Jake já estava acordado e correndo na esteira quando cheguei lá... e ele não parecia feliz.

"Você está terminando comigo, não é?"

O fato de que ele foi capaz de dizer isso com um sorriso me fez sentir menos como uma cadela flamejante quando eu o puxei para o meu escritório e entreguei-lhe os folhetos para instalações de tratamento diferentes.

"Você sabe que eu não posso pagar essa merda. E quem cuidaria do meu pai?"

Ele se ressentiu de aceitar o meu dinheiro, mas não havia outra opção.

Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar com os esteróides.

Ele havia me machucado na noite anterior... e machucado outras pessoas.

Eu não podia vê-lo ir para a cadeia por causa de algo que ele fez sob a influência daquelas malditas drogas.

E que bem tinha o dinheiro, se você não pode ajudar as pessoas com quem se importa?

**~ O ~**

Meus antigos diários estavam lá... esperando por mim.

Dentro daquelas páginas estão os meus mais profundos medos e maiores inseguranças.

Estou esperando que, ao passar por eles novamente, eu possa ver o quanto eu fui longe.

E talvez me sentir digna de Edward.

Talvez.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Mais um pouco dos pensamentos da Bella. Ela realmente ama Edward, mas não se acha digna dele, vamos esperar que isso mude logo, certo?_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo cap., na sexta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

"Puta merda! Que horas são?" Bella grita, empurrando meus braços, que estavam envolvidos confortavelmente em torno da sua cintura.

"O quê?" Eu murmuro, piscando meus olhos turvos freneticamente enquanto ela encharca o quarto com luz.

Desnecessário.

"Eu tenho que chegar à academia e ter certeza que Jake está bem antes de Kate abrir." Ela diz, enquanto enfia seus pés em um par de tênis e agarra minha camiseta da sua cômoda.

E então ela pára e olha para mim.

O que eu digo?

Se ela simplesmente ignorasse a situação inteira de Jake e o deixasse lidar com as coisas por si mesmo, ela não seria a garota que eu amo.

Então, eu tento sorrir, embora pareça que eu estou colocando uma máscara.

"Eu... eu devo ir embora?" Eu pergunto, rezando para que ela me diga para ficar e manter a cama quente para quando ela voltar.

Seu sorriso é tímido quando ela balança a cabeça e olha para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo.

"Eu devo estar de volta em uma hora. Você pode ficar... se você quiser." Ela diz, rosa explodindo em suas bochechas.

"Vejo você em breve, então." Eu sussurro, cruzando os braços atrás da minha cabeça enquanto ela sai do quarto.

Eu espero para ouvir a porta da frente se fechando e, em seguida, a porta do seu carro, antes de eu levantar.

Tomará toda a minha força de vontade para não vasculhar pela sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, mas eu nunca a desrespeitaria dessa forma.

Então, eu tenho uma hora para tentar aprender um pouco mais sobre Bella e ter certeza que não estou ainda ostentando uma ereção no momento em que ela voltar.

Deve haver alguma música de _Missão Impossível_ tocando no fundo enquanto eu rastejo através do quarto dela e para a sala de estar.

Eu me sinto como se estivesse invadindo seu espaço, mas ela me disse para ficar.

O lugar inteiro é tão... Bella.

Do cheiro, aos quadros na parede, é tudo ela.

E eu amo que eu saiba disso.

Estou surpreso quando leio os DVDs em sua prateleira.

Sério...

_Crepúsculo?_

Eu pensei que ela tivesse um gosto melhor do que isso.

Mas, pelo menos ela tem _Duro de Matar _e _Penetras Bons de Bico _também, então nós teremos algo para assistir quando estivermos aqui.

E eu de repente percebo que estou me adiantando.

Eu estou todo em... eu estou todo para o longo curso.

Estou imaginando fins de semana passados no sofá, enquanto os filmes emprestam a trilha sonora para as nossas mãos perambulando e línguas procurando.

Mas talvez ela não esteja pensando assim.

Talvez tudo o que ela possa me dar é um treino duro e um tapa na bunda.

Mas, quando eu lentamente giro ao redor do seu espaço privado, eu decido que aceitarei isso.

Não importa o que ela queira me dar... eu aceitarei.

**~ O ~**

Decisões... decisões.

Tenho cerca de 20 minutos antes que Bella deva estar de volta, e eu ainda preciso lidar com o bastardo muito ansioso neste momento fazendo uma tenda na minha cueca boxer.

De jeito nenhum eu vou me masturbar na cama dela, então parece que o chuveiro pode ser a minha única opção.

Além disso, eu obtenho o bônus de lavar os remanescentes da noite no bar.

Eu juro que posso sentir a camada de fumaça, cerveja e perfume de vadias cobrindo minha pele.

Corro para o banheiro e passo pela clara cortina do chuveiro para ligar a água, enchendo o pequeno cômodo com vapor.

Eu arranco minha camisa por cima da minha cabeça e me olho no espelho sobre a pia.

A dúvida começa a rastejar em meu cérebro enquanto o vapor obscurece o meu reflexo.

Ela é tão bonita.

E eu sou tão... nada.

Quando o vapor cobre o espelho, gosto do meu reflexo um pouco mais.

Distorcido e opaco.

Suspirando, eu retiro o resto da minha roupa e entro no chuveiro.

Eu realmente não sinto mais vontade de puxar meu pau, mas eu ainda estou duro, então eu acho que é melhor fazer isso.

Tem cheiro de Bella aqui, todo feminino e delicado.

Eu pego minha carne dura em minha mão e lentamente deslizo da base à ponta.

Merda, isso é bom.

Com o cheiro de Bella no meu nariz e o calor do chuveiro, eu sei que não vou durar muito.

Imagino que é a mão dela em volta de mim.

Ela está de pé atrás de mim, usando meu corpo como abrigo da água quente e passando suas mãos em torno dos meus quadris, pressionando-se contra mim.

Suas curvas suaves são tão boas enquanto pressionam profundamente em minhas costas.

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair para trás e deixo a fantasia girar pela minha mente.

Eu estenderia as mãos para trás e cobriria sua bunda, apertando aquelas nádegas que têm me provocado por semanas.

Ela ofegaria quando meus dedos afundassem em sua carne.

Meus olhos arregalam quando eu percebo que não imaginei aquele som.

Eu olho através da cortina clara e vejo o rosto corado de Bella olhando de volta para mim.

Bem, seus olhos não estão realmente em _mim_...

Eles estão na minha mão... mais precisamente, no apêndice na minha mão.

Eu quero me cobrir.

Eu quero desaparecer.

Mas a forma como Bella está olhando para mim, seu lábio puxado entre seus dentes, me faz pensar que talvez ela goste do que vê.

Ela gosta... de mim.

Esse pensamento faz com que minha mão se mova ao longo do meu comprimento novamente, e os olhos dela arregalam ainda mais enquanto eu me acaricio.

Eu sinto a tensão crescendo...

A pressão crescendo...

Seus olhos nunca deixam os movimentos da minha mão e eu sei que levará apenas um empurrãozinho para me levar sobre a borda.

E isso é quando ela aperta suas coxas juntas, movendo suas pernas como se fosse um grilo, adicionando uma trilha sonora para a minha sessão de punheta.

Eu juro que fico surdo quando o orgasmo me aborda por trás, queimando um caminho a partir do topo da minha cabeça e descendo para os meus pés.

Eu me inclino contra o azulejo frio e abro meus olhos lentamente, com medo do que eu poderia encontrar.

A mão de Bella está envolvida em torno da sua garganta, suas bochechas estão rosadas e seu cabelo é uma bagunça selvagem de toda a umidade.

Abro a minha boca para dizer algo, mas ela fala primeiro.

"Você tem dois minutos para se secar e estar na minha cama." Ela diz, sua voz rouca.

Ela puxa sua camiseta sobre a cabeça e, em seguida, a joga no chão.

Seus seios transbordam dos bojos do sutiã e eu estou duro novamente.

Aparentemente, agora que eu tenho uma garota viva na minha frente, o vigor não é um problema.

"Eu estou contando, Edward." Ela ri.

Seus dedos deslizam sob a alça do seu sutiã e ela a puxa, soltando-a, então isso soa como o estalo de um tiro de partida quando ela se vira e corre pelo corredor.

Jogo iniciado.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que as coisas vão "esquentar" entre esses dois, não é?_

_Como passaram com suas metas essa semana? Eu continuo com o mesmo peso, não consegui emagrecer nada... mas o bom é que tb não engordei nada! :)_

_Tenho notado que as reviews estão diminuindo... vc´s não estão mais gostando da história? Como eu disse, não quero colocar "metas" nessa fic pq acho que a resposta que ela estava recebendo, estava ótima, mas gostaria muito que vc´s voltassem a aparecer..._

_Por favor, leiam e comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Cena extra 4

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 4**

**_~ Bella ~_**

O que eu fiz?

Eu disse a mim mesma para não forçá-lo.

Eu sabia que ele precisava de tempo.

E agora eu posso ter fodido tudo.

Mas o que diabos eu deveria fazer quando eu o encontrei no chuveiro?

Nu...

Molhado...

Acariciando-se...

Gah!

Eu não deveria ter aberto a porta.

Eu sabia que ele estava lá...

Nu.

Quero dizer, quem toma banho de roupa?

Mas então eu ouvi aquele som.

Aquele gemido profundo e rouco.

E eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

E eu queria ver.

Então, Deus me ajude, eu abri a porta.

Seu perfume era grosso no ar, aquela mistura de suor e especiarias e simplesmente... a gostosura de Edward, que tinha me provocado por meses.

E agora aquele cheiro estava no _meu_ banheiro.

As gotas de água na cortina obscureciam minha visão levemente, mas ainda era fácil ver a sua forma.

E que forma.

Seus braços e pernas eram grossos com poder, e seus ombros e peito eram tão amplos.

Sua barriga ainda estava lá, e o pneu sobressalente em torno da sua cintura, mas ele estava bem.

Foda-se... ele era incrível.

Suas pernas estavam abertas, seu peso uniformemente distribuído entre elas.

Um braço estava apoiado na parede em frente a ele, enquanto o outro...

O outro estava se movendo em um movimento hipnótico para frente e para trás.

Sua mão... sua grande mão estava segurando seu pênis com força... oh, tanta força.

Devo ter feito um barulho, porque ele de repente virou o rosto para mim, descansando sua bochecha em seu braço esticado.

Eu não conseguia encontrar seus olhos, não porque eu tivesse vergonha, mas porque eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar daquela cabeça grossa que espiava debaixo da sua palma.

Quando ele começou a acariciar-se de novo, eu poderia ter gozado ali mesmo.

Ele não abusou dele, como os caras fazem na pornografia.

Em vez disso, ele apertou com força e lentamente moveu a palma da sua mão para cima e para baixo, torturando-me com cada carícia.

Quando a pressão entre as minhas coxas ficou muito grande, eu tive que me mover, em busca de atrito.

E foi então que aconteceu.

Sua mandíbula se apertou com tanta força que eu podia ver os músculos moverem sob a sua pele.

Seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu, músculos aparecendo de um lado a outro, em lugares que eu nem sabia que ele tinha músculos ainda.

E então, a coroação da glória, o fluxo pulsante que atingiu a parede do chuveiro.

Deus, como eu queria que tivesse sido a mim que ele estivesse marcando, em vez dos meus azulejos.

Eu era uma mulher possuída então, arrancando minha blusa como uma vagabunda e dando ordens a ele.

Meu coração estava batendo como um beija-flor no meu peito enquanto eu tirava minhas roupas e corria para debaixo das cobertas.

E então eu esperei.

E esperei.

"Bella?"

Eu poderia dizer, pelo som do meu nome deixando seus lábios, que eu tinha errado.

O olhar derrotado em seu olho e a maneira como ele colocou as mãos nos seus bolsos me fizeram sentir ainda pior.

Nós dois precisávamos trabalhar nas coisas...

Eu só espero que eu possa manter a minha libido em cheque até então.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella 'louquinha' vendo Edward nu no chuveiro, aliás, quem não ficaria? E eu amei a descrição dela, de que ele ainda tem um 'pneu sobressalente em volta da sua cintura'!_

_Eu esqueci completamente dessa cena extra, que eu deveria ter postado ao longo da semana, então tentarei postar o capítulo 'normal' assim que possível.._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

O som frenético da toalha se agitando é tudo que eu posso ouvir enquanto eu corro para me secar.

Isso está realmente acontecendo?

A garota dos meus sonhos está me esperando em seu quarto, onde ela pode, ou não, estar nua.

E eu estou parado em seu banheiro, olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho.

Todas as minhas inseguranças vêm correndo de volta enquanto eu contemplo caminhar para o seu quarto e mostrar a ela tudo de mim... não apenas uma versão meio escondida atrás de uma cortina manchada de água.

Cada nome que eu já fui chamado ecoa em meus ouvidos, quebrando a confiança que eu tinha lentamente construído enquanto eu perdia peso.

Pesado.

Rechunchudo.

Gordoward.

Banha de porco.

Gordo.

Gordo.

Gordo.

Isso é tudo o que eu já conheci.

Mas Bella me mostrou que eu poderia ser mais.

E eu queria ser mais...

Por ela.

Mas agora...

"Edward! Eu estou esperando." Ela silva do fundo do corredor.

Eu tomo um último olhar para o meu reflexo no espelho antes de abaixar e pegar meu jean, deslizando-o pelas minhas pernas...

Derrotado.

**~ O ~**

Ela está sob as cobertas, sua roupa descartada formando uma pista de pouso no tapete...

Levando direto a ela.

Mas ela está esperando algo que eu simplesmente não estou pronto para dar a ela.

"Bella?"

Sua cabeça aparece livre da caverna lavanda de edredons, e no instante em que ela me vê parcialmente vestido, o sorriso derrete do seu rosto.

Eu posso ver a dor da rejeição se propagar como o rubor que agora cobre seu rosto.

"Eu... eu não sou bom o suficiente ainda." Eu sussurro, empurrando minhas mãos nos meus bolsos para que eu não corra e a tome em meus braços.

Ela limpa sua garganta enquanto senta, arrastando os cobertores com ela.

Maldição.

Só porque nós não vamos fazer nada... não significa que ela não pode mostrar-me algum peito, ou algo assim.

"Edward, você sabe que eu quero você exatamente do jeito que você é. Eu vi o quanto de progresso você fez e como você é forte agora." Ela diz calmamente, seus dedos se movendo sem descanso entre os lençóis.

"Mas, quando eu olho para mim mesmo, eu não posso ver essa força. E como eu posso me sentir como se eu fosse o suficiente para você..." Eu começo a explicar, mas ela bate seu punho na cama, silenciando-me.

"Edward... em sua mente você me tem atrás de um vidro, um local iluminado como se eu fosse colecionável. Mas eu não sou como suas figuras de ação. Acredite em mim, eu estou _longe_ de ser perfeita e eu não serei arruinada se você brincar comigo." Ela discursa, aquele belo rubor rosa cobrindo seu peito quando ela percebe o que acabou de dizer.

"Mas, Bella, você tem que entender que para mim... você _é_ perfeita. E se eu algum dia fizer algo para estragar isso, isso me mataria." Eu digo a ela.

Quando ela estende a mão para mim, eu a pego e a deixo puxar-me, então eu estou deitado ao lado dela.

"Eu acho que nós dois temos algumas coisas para trabalhar antes que possamos avançar." Ela sussurra, colocando a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu coloco meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros nus e beijo o topo da sua cabeça.

Pelo menos nós vamos avançar.

**~ O ~**

"Se você acha que eu pegarei leve com você agora... você está enganado!" Bella grita quando joga a bolinha em mim.

Eu solto um grunhido quando o pesado globo esmaga minhas entranhas.

"Você não seria a garota que eu amo se você não me forçasse tanto, Bella." Eu rio sem fôlego enquanto me esforço para conseguir minhas mãos suadas ao redor da superfície lisa.

Eu espero que ela faça algum comentário espertinho, mas só há silêncio.

Quando eu olho para ela, seu rosto é ilegível.

"Bella?"

Ela parece agitar-se do que tinha embaçado sua cabeça e olha para mim.

"Está pronto para correr?" Ela pergunta, virando e saindo da academia sem me dar outra olhada.

O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

**~ O ~**

"Não, eu estou falando sério, Rose. Ela simplesmente se fechou." Eu suspiro quando passo a tigela de salada para ela.

Jantares de família são tão diferentes agora que Rose está se sentindo melhor sobre si mesma.

Eu realmente gosto de vir e passar tempo com os dois.

Eu só queria que eles conseguissem engravidar, porque Rose nasceu para ser mãe.

"E isso foi depois que você fez um comentário sobre amá-la?" Ela pergunta, abaixando seu garfo e dando-me sua atenção.

Concordo com a cabeça enquanto empurro o alimento ao redor do meu prato, tentando lembrar exatamente quando as coisas foram para a merda.

Depois que Bella me fez correr a minha bunda no chão, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e depois desapareceu.

Ela não respondeu nenhuma das minhas mensagens de texto e estou com medo de ligar.

Não há nada pior do que ouvi-lo tocar duas vezes e então ir para a caixa postal.

Ser ignorado dói mais do que eu pensava que doeria.

"Você disse a ela que a amava antes disso?" Ela pergunta, estendendo sua mão sobre a mesa para colocá-la no meu antebraço.

Eu penso sobre isso e percebo que não... isso simplesmente escapou.

Meus sentimentos por ela são tão fortes que, aparentemente, as palavras simplesmente não serão contidas.

"O que você sabe sobre os relacionamentos passados dela, Edward?" Emmett pergunta entre garfadas de arroz integral.

"Você quer dizer... quem ela namorou e essas coisas?" Eu pergunto, sentindo meu estômago começar a rolar com o pensamento.

"Vocês têm andado juntos por, tipo... meses. Vocês têm que ter tido _a_ conversa." Ele responde com um revirar de olhos.

"Pare com isso, Emmett." Rose diz suavemente, sem dúvida percebendo que minhas mãos estão apertadas em punhos sobre a mesa.

Eu levanto e resmungo alguma desculpa antes de correr para o banheiro e agachar-me sobre o vaso sanitário, minha testa encostada à porcelana fria.

Só porque eu não tenho nenhuma história romântica, não significa que ela não tenha.

E, de repente, o pensamento de outro homem beijando aquele ponto doce atrás da orelha dela...

Ou a vendo logo depois que ela goza...

Faz-me homicida.

Eu pensei que a aversão que sentia por Jake tinha a ver com a traição de Bella e o jeito que ele a machucou.

Eu nunca imaginei que eu poderia ser uma pessoa ciumenta.

Mas o ódio produzindo no meu intestino fala de forma diferente.

**~ O ~**

Eu sou tão patético quando sento no meu carro, estacionado do lado de fora da casa dela.

Sua caminhonete está na garagem e as luzes estão acesas em seu quarto.

Eu só estou tentando conseguir a coragem para bater à sua porta.

Eu pego meu telefone e tento uma última mensagem.

Se ela me ignorar de novo...

Bem, então eu não sei o que eu farei.

Eu clico em enviar e apenas espero, meu coração na minha garganta.

Quando meu telefone vibra, eu respiro fundo antes de abrir a mensagem.

E então eu apenas olho para as palavras.

**Eu estou fora com alguns amigos. Talvez possamos fazer algo neste fim de semana.**

Os tremores começam do nada.

Um segundo, o telefone está na minha mão, no próximo está no chão e minhas mãos estão pulando ao redor como um par de peixes se debatendo em terra seca.

Eu descanso minha cabeça no volante e tento respirar através dos tremores.

Quando eu finalmente sinto que posso dirigir, eu me endireito e tento não olhar para a casa dela.

Mas é claro que eu falho.

Como se eu precisasse de outro punhal no coração, eu vejo sua sombra caminhar através da luz do seu quarto.

Em seguida, a bateção começa.

No início era fraca, como uma linha de baixo batendo de uma janela aberta do carro na 101.

Mas fica cada vez mais alto até que eu ouço uma porta batendo.

E então eu a vejo sair correndo pelo quintal, seus pés descalços batendo um ritmo na grama enlameada quando ela desaparece nas árvores atrás da sua casa.

Leva-me meio segundo para conseguir abrir minha porta... e eu a estou seguindo para a escuridão.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quando a gente pensa que tudo se acertou... o que vc´s acham que vai acontecer?_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Foi surpreendentemente fácil alcançá-la, já que seus pés descalços enroscavam em raízes e pedras.

Suas respirações ofegantes são intercaladas por soluços, e cada um corta através de mim.

Estou quase em cima dela, quando ela tropeça e se espalha por todo o chão úmido.

"Bella!" Eu caio de joelhos ao lado dela, recolhendo-a em meus braços, mesmo que ela tente me empurrar para longe.

"Que diabos, Bella?" Eu pergunto, forçando minhas palavras entre as respirações ofegantes.

Ela esconde o rosto no meu peito e minhas mãos descansam inutilmente em suas costas.

Eu me sinto impotente quando ela se senta e limpa a lama e capim e as lágrimas que cobrem suas bochechas.

"Eu sei que você está bravo que eu menti para você Edward, mas eu estou apenas com medo. Quando você olha para si mesmo, você vê a pessoa que você costumava ser... não quem eu vejo. Bem, é o mesmo para mim, Edward." Ela diz, suas palavras ditas baixinho na escuridão. "Toda vez que eu olho no espelho, ou penso sobre o que eu sou ao seu lado, eu vejo a garota que pesa 107 quilos. Eu vejo a garota que era provocada e ridicularizada quase todos os dias. Você pode me dizer que eu sou bonita até que você esteja rouco, mas não vai ajudar. Até que eu possa acreditar que eu sou o suficiente para você... eu simplesmente não posso te dar o meu amor".

Estou atordoado em silêncio com suas palavras.

Eu quero dizer a ela que é tarde demais... não há como parar o tipo de conexão que temos.

Ela é o coração batendo no meu peito e eu não posso mais ficar sem ela... tanto quanto eu não poderia sobreviver sem meu coração.

Segurando-a perto do meu peito, eu tento não grunhir quando levanto, empurrando com as minhas pernas para nos tirar do chão frio e em seguida, inicio a longa caminhada de volta para sua casa.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu posso ser paciente".

**~ O ~**

Ela está dormindo no momento em que voltamos para a sua casa e eu a coloco suavemente sobre o colchão macio.

Eu vou para o banheiro e ligo a água quente na pia, tentando desesperadamente ignorar as memórias que inundam meu cérebro enquanto me lembro da última vez que estive neste quarto.

Sentindo-me como um esquisito enquanto estou imaginando o modo como seus mamilos endureceram enquanto ela me olhava foder a minha mão, eu estendo a mão para uma toalha para me distrair.

Quando eu olho de volta para o espelho sobre a pia, que agora está coberto de vapor da água quente...

Eu fico chocado.

Ali, refletidas no vidro, estão sete palavras.

_Diga a ele que você o ama._

Enquanto o ar lentamente faz o seu caminho de volta para meus pulmões, eu sinto alguma esperança energizar minha alma maltratada.

Ela sente isso...

Ela só não consegue me dizer ainda.

E eu posso viver com isso.

**~ O ~**

Ela geme quando eu passo o pano quente sobre seus pés raspados e sujos.

Suas unhas estão pintadas de rosa brilhante e eu adoro como seus pés parecem delicados em minhas mãos grandes.

Eu me sinto como se fosse realmente capaz de cuidar dela, como um homem deveria, enquanto enfio suas pernas debaixo do cobertor e jogo a toalha no cesto.

O medo e a insegurança que ela expressou anteriormente me fazem pensar sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós dois.

Nós dois estamos tentando embaralhar através de nossos fracassos passados enquanto tentamos construir um relacionamento.

E nós dois estamos falhando.

Ela não é boa o suficiente para mim... Eu não sou bom o suficiente para ela.

Mas quando nós estamos juntos...

Quando ela está de pé ao meu lado, e ela sorri aquele sorriso lindo para mim... eu realmente sinto que sou digno dela.

E eu espero que o mesmo possa ser verdade para ela.

Talvez ela possa ver além das coxas gordas e grossas para o homem que eu quero ser.

Juntos... nós poderíamos ser a perfeição.

Mas por enquanto eu fico ali e a observo dormir.

As pequenas fungadas e gemidos que ela faz quebram meu coração, mas eu não quero perturbá-la deitando-me ao seu lado.

Quando meus olhos derivam para a sua mesa de cabeceira, estou surpreso ao ver um pacote lá com o meu nome.

A embalagem branca e fita vermelha chamam-me mais, e meus dedos coçam para estender até ele e abri-lo.

Ele _tem_ o meu nome nele.

Mas não... eu esperarei até que ela dê para mim.

Agora que eu a tenho seguramente aconchegada debaixo dos seus cobertores, eu estou dividido.

Eu não _preciso_ ficar.

Mas um olhar para o seu rosto marcado de lágrimas e minha decisão está tomada.

**~ O ~**

"Isso _não_ parece confortável".

A voz rouca de Bella tem meus olhos abrindo e meus pés caindo do seu poleiro precário na borda da mesa de café.

Meu pescoço é uma série de torções dolorosas quando levanto minha cabeça do braço do sofá, e eu faço uma careta quando a vértebra estrala e clica novamente no lugar.

"Você está acordada." Eu observo, muito astutamente, devo acrescentar, considerando-se que ela está de pé em minha frente.

"Sim... você estava, uhm, roncando muito alto." Ela diz baixinho e eu me esforço para sentar ereto nas almofadas.

"Incrível." Eu suspiro, esfregando minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto e coçando a barba por fazer no meu queixo.

Eu finalmente levanto minha cabeça e dou uma boa olhada nela, observando as manchas escuras sob os seus olhos e a transparência das suas bochechas.

Ela parece uma merda.

"Puxa, obrigada. Que tal você me dizer como você realmente se sente?" Ela estala, aquelas bochechas pálidas ruborizando de rosa.

Oops... devo ter dito isso em voz alta.

Ela descarta meu pedido de desculpas frenético quando se senta ao meu lado.

É só então que eu noto que ela está segurando o presente embrulhado em suas mãos.

Emoção borbulha em meu peito enquanto eu seguro em minhas coxas, ou então eu sou capaz de pegar o pacote das mãos dela e abri-lo como se fosse uma figura de ação de edição especial.

"Levei muito tempo para ter a coragem de dar-lhe isso, Edward. Eu queria que você me conhecesse... o meu _verdadeiro_ eu. E, para fazer isso, eu acho que você precisa saber quem eu costumava ser".

O presente muda de mãos e meus dedos tremem enquanto eu lentamente rasgo o papel.

O livro de composição simples é usado e velho, e a data na capa me faz parar.

Setembro de 2006.

Bella teria 18 anos... quase 19.

O pensamento de ver seus pensamentos adolescentes tanto excita quanto me aterroriza.

E se ela escrever sobre seus namorados?

Eu sou possessivo ao ponto da raiva só de pensar nela com outra pessoa, o que acontecerá se eu realmente tiver que ver as palavras?

"Abra." Ela incentiva, cutucando meu braço com o cotovelo.

Eu olho para ela, incapaz de encontrar as palavras para descrever exatamente o que seu presente significa para mim.

Talvez a gente possa começar a avançar.

Talvez este seja o início do nosso felizes para sempre.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e lentamente puxo para trás a capa desbotada.

_03 de setembro de 2006_

_Hoje, eu convidarei Eric Yorkie para o Baile de Boas-Vindas._

Ou talvez não.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Com esse presente de Bella, Edward conhecerá um pouco mais sobre ela e saberá o que ela enfrentou em seu passado, quando era gordinha..._

_Como vc's estão com suas metas? Essa semana eu engordei 200 gramas. :(_

_Boa Páscoa para vc's! E tentem se controlar com os chocolates..._

_Bjs e até semana que vem!_

_**Ju**_


	19. Capítulo 15

**Nota da Autora: **Então, lembrem-se que Edward está lendo o diário de Bella... o que está em itálico é o que ela está escrevendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_Eric é simplesmente... incrível._

Minta para mim.

_Ele joga na primeira base do time de baseball._

Um atleta... incrível.

_E a maneira como ele caminha... faz meu coração bater mais rápido._

"Bella... eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso." Eu sussurro, desviando meus olhos das palavras na página e encontrando seus sinceros olhos castanhos.

"Eu sei que é difícil, Edward. Mas eu não consigo encontrar as palavras para explicar por que eu estou tão hesitante e com medo. Você precisa experimentar em primeira mão." Ela diz com firmeza, mas sua mão é gentil quando ela cobre meu queixo e guia meu rosto de volta para a página.

Eu respiro fundo e engulo o ciúme que ameaça me sufocar.

_Estou usando minha saia azul nova. É um tamanho 54 e eu estou muito animada. Eu diminuí do 58. Minha blusa amarela e suéter são perfeitos para o dia quente de outono. Eu simplesmente sei que ele dirá que sim... Eu simplesmente sei disso._

Suas palavras tornam tão fácil imaginá-la, animada e esperançosa de que ela conseguirá o cara dos seus sonhos.

Meu intestino torce quando vejo a forma como sua caligrafia delicada muda para algo mais sombrio quando o relato continua.

**_Era para ser perfeito. Perguntei-lhe se ele queria ir ao baile e disse que ele não tinha que me responder imediatamente... que passávamos um pelo outro todas as manhãs no pátio e que ele poderia me dizer então._**

**_Eu mal dormi naquela noite, tão ansiosa para ouvir sua resposta na manhã seguinte._**

**_Meus olhos derivaram sobre os rostos na multidão... ansiosos para encontrá-lo._**

**_Mas ele nunca apareceu._**

**_Ele fez um caminho diferente para a sala de aula a partir daquele dia._**

**_Eu podia ouvir as risadinhas e provocações dos seus amigos no refeitório._**

**_Meu pai não entende por que de repente eu prefiro passar minhas tardes eviscerando o peixe que ele pegou do que permanecer no campus depois da aula._**

**_Mas, como eu posso dizer a ele que eu simplesmente não me encaixo?_**

**_Eu pareço não me encaixar em lugar nenhum._**

Eu posso sentir a tensão nela quando viro a página.

Deve ficar pior... Eu não tenho certeza se posso lidar com muito mais.

"Posso levar isso para casa comigo?"

"Eu dei a você, Edward. Você pode fazer o que quiser com ele." Ela diz suavemente quando me dá um tapinha no braço.

Fecho o livro e o mantenho perto do meu peito enquanto me levanto.

Viro-me e olho para ela.

"Que tamanho você usa agora?"

As palavras saem da minha boca antes que eu possa pará-las, mas eu preciso ter uma referência.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ela costumava ser.

"Hum... eu uso 38 na maioria das coisas. Posso espremer-me em um 36, mas isso geralmente significa que eu estou ostentando uma blusa muito justa." Ela diz, e a facilidade com que ela revela tal estatística íntima feminina me faz perceber que ela quer que não haja segredos entre nós.

"Eu ainda estou vestindo uma camisa XXG. Eu esperava que eu pudesse caber em uma extra grande por agora... mas elas são muito apertadas." Eu divago.

Bella sorri timidamente quando olha para mim.

"Você tem que perceber que você pode nunca caber em roupas de tamanho 'normal', Edward. Seus ombros são realmente amplos e você é alto".

"Eu sei, mas eu realmente queria ser capaz de entrar em um lugar como a Gap e encontrar roupas. Eu quero me encaixar." Eu suspiro, as palavras do seu diário ecoando na minha cabeça.

Minhas mãos estão inquietas enquanto eu derramo as minhas tripas, então eu deixo cair o diário na mesa de café e puxo a barra da minha camisa para dar-lhes algo para fazer.

"Levei muito tempo para perceber que se encaixar é superestimado." Ela ri quando estende seus braços sobre a cabeça, dando-me um vislumbre da sua barriga.

Estou inteiramente muito consciente das finas camadas de algodão e nylon que estão lutando para conter meu pau rapidamente crescendo.

Esta garota não tem ideia de que cada movimento dela me seduz.

Eu limpo minha garganta e tento mudar a minha ereção irritantemente inadequada em uma posição menos óbvia, mas é claro que os olhos de Bella seguem os meus movimentos desajeitados.

Ela espalha seus braços por cima do sofá enquanto observa a minha mão com o tipo de atenção extasiada que é geralmente reservada para acidentes de carro.

Eu quero que ela pergunte se eu quero alguma ajuda.

Eu quero que ela se levante lentamente e caminhe para mim, seus quadris balançando hipnoticamente.

Eu quero que ela estenda as mãos para as minhas calças e cubra-me em sua pequena mão, observando enquanto ela se esforça para envolver seus dedos em torno do meu eixo.

Eu _a _quero.

Mas a luz do dia é dura e meus medos piscam como uma apresentação de slide no meu cérebro.

Eu não sei se Bella esteve com outros homens antes... e eu preciso ter todas as informações antes que eu possa dar-me a ela.

Assim como aquele bom virgenzinho que eu sou, eu ignoro a forma como os seus mamilos estão empurrando contra o algodão estriado da sua camisa e tento não imaginar como eles seriam pressionando contra a minha língua.

"Você não pode se esconder de mim de novo, Bella. Se isso vai funcionar, nós precisamos ser honestos um com o outro." Eu faço uma carranca, minha voz rouca tanto de medo quanto de desejo.

Medo porque, se ela fugir de novo, eu posso não ter a força para ir atrás dela.

Este jogo de esconde-esconde com o seu passado e presente está me matando.

E desejo porque .. puta merda, eu estou cansado de usar minha mão para me masturbar.

Seus olhos arregalam antes que ela core e pareça adequadamente controlada.

"Eu prometo, Edward. Nada mais de esconder... de você ou de mim mesma".

**~ O ~**

"Eu ganhei um quilo?" Eu suspiro, incapaz de desviar os olhos dos números vermelhos brilhantes na balança.

Houve tanta coisa acontecendo recentemente que é fácil esquecer a razão de Bella estar na minha vida, em primeiro lugar.

"Você pode dizer honestamente que esteve se concentrando em seu peso, Edward?" Bella diz suavemente, uma mão colocada de forma condescendente no meu ombro.

"Não, _Bella_, eu tive algumas coisas aparecendo recentemente." Eu cuspo, zangado com ela, zangado com a balança... inferno, zangado com o mundo.

"Só porque as coisas não estão indo no seu caminho, não significa que você tenha que descontar em mim." Ela rebate, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito e olhando para mim.

"Bem, é meio difícil permanecer no caminho quando você está tendo que manter o controle do pseudo-namorado drogado da sua treinadora e perseguindo pessoas pela floresta!" Eu grito...

E, puta que pariu, ela está brava.

"É isso! Mexa a sua bunda. Nós estamos indo para a pista".

**~ O ~**

"Outra corrida. Três, dois, um... vá!" Ela grita de onde está se inclinando contra a cerca.

Eu tenho feito corridas, joelhos elevados e pulado barreiras pela última hora.

Minha camisa está tão suada que eu aposto que poderia torcer a filha da puta.

E, no entanto, ela simplesmente continua me empurrando.

"Mova-se!" Ela grita, e eu cerro meus dentes contra as palavras que eu quero dizer.

Em vez disso, eu empurro toda essa agressão em minhas pernas, sentindo meu pé aderir na pista texturizada enquanto meus músculos puxam contra meus ossos para impulsionar-me para a frente.

"É isso! Você está feito." Ela grita enquanto eu cruzo a linha de chegada.

Eu luto contra o cansaço nas minhas pernas e me forço a caminhar até onde ela está descansando contra a cerca.

"O que... diabos... foi isso?" Eu ofego, meu corpo ainda tentando se recuperar da surra que ela acabou de infligir a mim.

"Eu achei que você precisasse de uma chance de liberar um pouco da sua agressividade. Ou era isso, ou eu encontraria algumas luvas de boxe." Ela sorri, seus olhos cheios de fogo.

Eu queria que ela fosse um cara, porque eu queria bater nela.

Eu quero gritar na sua cara.

Eu quero...

Eu capturo sua mandíbula em minhas mãos úmidas e inclino sua cabeça para o lado.

Eu posso dizer que ela está chocada, mas não estou me importando.

Ela liberou a besta e agora ela terá que enfrentar as consequências.

Eu provo seu grito de surpresa quando minha língua atira para a sua boca, meus lábios impedindo o som de se libertar.

Suas mãos alcançam meus ombros... se ela quer me afastar, ou me puxar para perto, eu não posso dizer.

E eu não me importo.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida miserável, eu estou tomando o que eu quero.

E é perfeito.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, esses dois juntos... acho que logo as coisas ficarão bem, não acham?_

_Só postarei as outras fics no domingo, pois estou em Curitiba e só volto pra casa domingo._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Cena extra 5

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 5**

_**~ Bella ~**_

_Você não seria a garota que eu amo se você não me forçasse tanto, Bella._

Suas palavras correm voltas e voltas na minha cabeça.

Desde que ele as disse no meio do nosso treino, meu cérebro esteve fazendo horas extras.

Eu estava pronta para tentar dar a ele uma chance.

Deixá-lo ver a velha eu através das palavras dos meus diários.

Mas agora ele diz que me ama.

Ele me ama?

Como diabos ele pode me amar?

Como alguém pode amar quando você não se ama?

E, neste momento, eu mal estou me tolerando.

Amor?

Não...

E, tanto quanto dói, tanto quanto eu _quero_ amá-lo, a coisa mais inteligente a fazer é simplesmente afastá-lo.

Empurre, Bella.

Pode doer no começo, mas ele merece alguém melhor.

**~ O ~**

Eu deveria saber que ele não me deixaria me afastar.

Ele é teimoso como uma falha.

Olhando para ele, enquanto ele limpava a lama e o sangue dos meus pés descalços, senti minhas entranhas mexerem.

Meus pulmões se afastaram, então havia mais espaço no meu coração para ele.

Porque, tanto quanto eu não mereço isso...

Ele me ama.

Eu o amo

E afastá-lo só vai machucar nós dois.

**~ O ~**

Ver o meu velho diário, a prova escrita de toda a dor e humilhação que sofri, é surreal.

Mas não haverá avanço se não olharmos para trás primeiro.

Eu às vezes esqueço que Edward é virgem, mas a forma como suas bochechas coram quando ele lê as minhas palavras é um lembrete óbvio.

Não que ele alguma vez tenha dito as palavras, mas uma garota pode dizer.

Espero que eu não tenha sido muito gráfica.

Deus sabe que não havia realmente nada para escrever.

Mas, ainda assim.

Se _ele_ fosse o experiente, eu odiaria ler sobre a sua primeira vez.

Eu odiaria _pensar_ sobre a sua primeira vez.

Por uma questão de fato, eu acho que eu cortaria qualquer cadela que já o tocou.

**~ O ~**

Ah, ele está em um mundo de dor.

Ele pensa que pode ser impertinente comigo?

Mamãe vai fazê-lo correr até que ele vomite.

Eu deveria estar observando meu cronômetro, mas não consigo tirar meus olhos de Edward.

Ele está muito determinado e focado enquanto corre ao redor da pista, suas pernas bombeando descontroladamente para manter o ritmo que eu defini.

Se eu não encontrar uma maneira de liberar sua raiva, receio que eu possa ter que encontrar um saco de pancadas para ele.

"É isso! Você está feito." Minhas palavras parecem quebrá-lo do seu temor, e eu tento não rir quando ele tropeça para onde eu estou.

Ele está bravo... ele está tão bravo, mas eu me recuso a deixá-lo me atingir.

Estou preparada para defender meu território, mas a próxima coisa que eu sei, ele tem suas mãos segurando meu rosto e seus lábios estão nos meus.

O beijo é poderoso e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Ele está todo me comendo viva.

Mas eu amo isso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mais um extra por aqui..._

_Alguém comentou sobre a numeração da roupa da Bella no capítulo anterior. Eu realmente achei estranho que ela usasse tamanho 58, 54, mas eu procurei em vários sites e foi essa a informação que eu encontrei..._

_Até sexta-feira com mais um capítulo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Semana 14**

**Peso: 131,4 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 33,6 quilos.**

As mãos dela estão no meu cabelo agora, enredando-se na confusão suada em cima da minha cabeça.

Meus braços estão em volta dela, esmagando seu pequeno corpo contra o meu.

Isso é perfeito.

_Ela_ é perfeita.

Puta merda... nós podemos estar prontos para finalmente...

"Ei, gordo! Pare de tentar engolir essa pobre garota e volte a correr!"

Eu congelo por um minuto antes de me afastar, deixando um último beijo doce em sua adorável boca inchada e descanso minha testa contra a dela.

Eu ainda estou ofegando forte, mas não é mais de correr.

É tudo ela.

"Que idiota." Ela suspira, lambendo os lábios como se estivesse saboreando o meu gosto.

Puta merda se isso não é a coisa mais quente que eu já vi.

"Sim, mas o cara tem um ponto." Eu cedo quando me afasto e estendo a mão para pegar a dela.

Ela me olha quando agarra a minha mão com força, balançando nossos braços juntos enquanto voltamos para a academia.

"Eu pensei que tinha dito a você para parar de chamar-se desses nomes." Ela repreende, mas eu a surpreendo, rindo.

"Não, bobinha. Quero dizer, eu realmente _estava_ tentando engolir você." Eu digo maliciosamente, piscando para ela.

Suas bochechas coram quando ela abaixa a cabeça, sem dúvida pensando sobre alguns outros locais nos quais nós dois gostaríamos de ter minha boca.

"Você quer que eu te obrigue a fazer mais corridas?" Ela provoca, mas eu sei que ela não quer dizer isso.

Eu estou farto do meu ganho de peso e do stress das últimas semanas.

E eu estou pronto para seguir em frente.

**~ O ~**

Provocando-me.

O diário de Bella está me provocando.

Ela está em algum seminário sobre yoga e eu estou vagando em meu apartamento tentando lembrar exatamente o que diabos eu costumava fazer antes de Bella.

E chegando com um monte de nada.

Eu venceria Jasper e jogaria um pouco de COD, mas ele está fora com Alice...

De novo.

As coisas estão indo bem com eles.

Ele deixou escapar que Alice era uma virgem, então eles estão esperando um pouco mais para fazer a ação.

Eu sei que ele está super animado sobre ser o primeiro e único de Alice.

Isso me faz pensar se Bella ficará tão animada.

Quero dizer, eu pensei que as garotas queriam um cara que sabia o que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Merda... agora todo esse pensamento de sexo me tem duro.

Pego uma cerveja light na geladeira e sento na minha cadeira, ligando o DVD que está constantemente no aparelho.

Quando os créditos começam a rolar, eu estabaleço minha cerveja na mesa e empurro minha calça de moletom para baixo.

Eu tenho o meu fiel trapo de gozo ao meu lado quando o bom material começa a passar.

Mas, em vez de simplesmente fechar os olhos e ouvir os atores transando como eu costumo fazer, eu os assisto.

Observo o modo como a mão dele corre sobre a curva do peito dela, os dedos puxando delicadamente seu mamilo ereto.

Os seios dela são falsos, mas eu apenas imagino a suavidade macia de Bella no lugar deles.

Ele é surpreendentemente gentil quando a coloca deitada no banco de peso e se instala entre as pernas abertas dela.

Sim, eu saí e encontrei um pornô que acontece em uma academia... culpe-me.

A garota não tem pelos, e isso me faz pensar se Bella tem pelos ou não.

Inferno, eu não me importaria se eu precisasse raspá-la, desde que ela me deixasse descer lá.

Eu não posso imaginar no quanto uma mulher deve confiar para deixar um homem nessa parte íntima dela.

Minha mão levanta e eu começo a empurrar meus quadris contra minha palma enquanto imagino como seria Bella.

Ela não seria toda recauchutada como essa atriz é.

Ela seria bonita e delicada e ela estaria molhada para mim.

Eu a acariciaria aberta com meus lábios, tomando goles da sua sutil umidade.

Suas mãos me guiariam para onde ela me queria, unhas arranhando meu couro cabeludo quando eu atinjo suas partes mais sensíveis.

E então...

Porra!

Abro meus olhos e olho para o meu pau exausto e o trapo de gozo que em breve será capaz de se levantar por conta própria.

Estes orgasmos sozinho são vazios e sem sentido.

Sim, eu consigo aquela corrida e o formigamento que vão das minhas bolas para o meu cérebro.

Mas tudo o que posso pensar é o quanto seria melhor se Bella estivesse aqui comigo.

Suspirando, eu me limpo e desligo a TV.

**~ O ~**

Depois de um banho e outra cerveja, já que a primeira ficou quente, sou mais uma vez confrontado com o diário de Bella.

Respiro fundo antes de puxá-lo para o meu colo e abri-lo.

Aqui vamos nós...

_15 de outubro_

_Meu trabalho no Lodge não é todo tão emocionante._

_Exceto por ele._

_Eu não tenho ideia por que estou atraída por ele._

_Ele não é realmente nada do que eu procuraria em um cara._

_Ele é apenas um pouco mais alto do que eu._

_Seu cabelo é uma bagunça loira, desajeitadamente cortado curto por algum estudante que abandonou a Cosmetologia._

_Seus bigodes, quando ele chega, são vermelho brilhante._

_Mas, por alguma razão, ele gosta de mim._

_Então... eu darei uma chance._

_18 de outubro_

_Ah... meu... Deus! Ele me beijou._

_Ele estava me deixando depois do nosso encontro, e ele me ajudou a sair do seu jipe __e... ele simplesmente me beijou._

_Eu não vi fogos de artifício, ou senti a terra se mover sob meus pés, mas foi bom._

Ele _é bom._

_Eu acho que ele pode ser seguro._

_E é confortável com ele._

_Confortável é bom... certo?_

Eu estou feliz que eu já me masturbei... porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia fazer isso agora.

Eu já posso dizer que este é o cara que tomou a virgindade da minha garota.

E, Deus ajude o ruivo se ele quebrou o coração dela.

Porque eu vou encontrá-lo e matá-lo.

**~ O ~**

"Então ela me diz para segurar firme, porque ela vai me fazer desejar nunca ter nascido!" Jasper brinca enquanto senta em sua cadeira, uma cerveja descansando em seu joelho dobrado.

É noite de sexta-feira e estamos todos descansando no quintal de Bella, nos preparando para comer seu famoso churrasco.

Eu chamo isso de comida de coelho em uma grelha.

Jasper esteve nos entretendo com contos de treinos viciosos de Bella, com alguma ajuda de Alice, que está aconchegada ao lado dele.

Se você tivesse me perguntado há seis meses se eu algum dia pensei que estaria em um encontro duplo... ou em um encontro, eu teria cuspido refrigerante em seu rosto.

Refrigerante totalmente calórico para isso.

Mas agora eu simplesmente tento lembrar que sou merecedor dessa felicidade e para me divertir.

Eu pisco para Bella quando ela passa por mim com uma bandeja de cachorros-quentes vegetarianos e consigo me conter de colocar o pé no caminho para ela tropeçar.

Não que eu quero que ela se machuque, mas se ela acidentalmente deixasse cair aqueles inteligentes sanduíches no chão e tivéssemos que pedir pizza, não seria uma coisa ruim.

Sério... nem os cachorros comeriam essas coisas.

Mas eu a amo, então eu comerei o que ela cozinhar.

"Cara, ela está cozinhando massinha?" Jasper sussurra quando vê Bella lançar as combinações coloridas na grelha.

"Não, homem, são cachorros-quentes vegetarianos. Acho que há alguns tofu neles também." Eu faço uma careta, tentando não vomitar na minha boca.

"Eu farei uma distração enquanto você se livra deles. Eu não ligo para o que você tem que fazer, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu comerei essa merda." Ele diz quando se levanta e olha em volta do pátio.

Reviro meus olhos quando eu o vejo encontrar a mangueira.

Eu ando atrás de Bella, inclinando-me sobre seu ombro para que eu possa ver os cachorros-quentes nojentos acima mencionados.

Ela sorri para mim quando eu envolvo meus braços em torno dela e a puxo, então suas costas está alinhada com a minha frente.

Estou pensando se talvez eu simplesmente não posso distraí-la por tempo suficiente para que os cachorros-quentes queimem como uma batata frita.

"Ei, Bella!"

Nós dois viramos para o som da voz de Jasper e ele desencadeia uma torrente de água sobre nós.

Eu a puxo para longe da grelha, que agora está cheia de água, e tento escondê-la atrás de mim para protegê-la do spray congelante.

Ela está rindo loucamente, batendo em minhas mãos, em um esforço para chegar a Jasper, mas eu sou maior do que ela e consigo impedi-la de ficar muito molhada.

No momento em que Alice afasta a mangueira de Jasper, tanto Bella quanto eu estamos ensopados e a grelha está fazendo um som estranho de crepitação.

Os cachorros-quentes vegetarianos estão em ruínas e nós dois parecemos como ratos afogados, mas eu não consigo pensar em uma maneira melhor para passar uma noite.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esse pessoal é completamente louco! Espero que vc's também estejam gostando..._

_Como vc´s estão com suas metas de perda de peso? Eu não me pesava desde antes da Páscoa e... que decepção, engordei quase 3 quilos! :(_

_Até semana que vem! E deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Semana 14-15**

**Peso: 128,7 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 36,3 quilos.**

Lavar pratos nunca foi tão divertido como é com Bella ao meu lado.

Enviamos Alice e Jasper para fora depois de um dos muitos flashes involuntários de peitos.

Jasper tem mãos vagando e Alice está usando camisas apertadas para mostrar seu novo corpo.

Essas duas coisas se somam aos botões voando abertos a qualquer momento.

Depois que Bella e eu nos secamos do nosso banho improvisado, cortesia de Jasper, nós pedimos algumas pizzas vegetarianas e descansamos em torno da grama úmida.

Contanto que não fossem aqueles tubos coloridos de tofu e viessem com uma crosta e queijo, eu estava bem com os vegetais.

Agora, os pratos estão lavados e eu estou de pé como um idiota com as costas contra a porta, rezando para que ela me peça para ficar.

Ela esteve limpando o mesmo local em cima do balcão por uns cinco minutos agora, e eu não aguento mais.

Eu cruzo sua pequena cozinha e coloco minha mão sobre a dela, acalmando os movimentos frenéticos do pano.

"Eu acho que está limpo agora, Bella".

Ela olha para mim e eu posso ver a indecisão em seus olhos.

"Você quer assistir a um filme?" Eu pergunto, e juro que posso ver a tensão derivando dela como ar escapando de um balão.

"Sim... sim, eu quero." Ela sussurra enquanto libera o pano e enlaça seus dedos nos meus, puxando-me para a sala de estar.

Quando ela pega um DVD da prateleira e continua me rebocando pelo corredor, eu de repente estou lamentando a minha sugestão.

"Eu costumo assistir filmes na cama. Você se importa?" Ela pergunta, colocando o DVD no leitor e se jogando na cama.

Sua absoluta ignorância sobre o quanto ela é sexy me surpreende quando ela tira suas meias e estica os seus dedos dos pés.

Gah... ela está me matando.

"Aqui... sente-se." Ela diz com um sorriso, dando um tapinha no local ao lado dela.

Eu viro minhas costas para ela, fingindo dificuldade em remover meus sapatos e meias, enquanto eu estou realmente colocando a cabeça da minha ereção no cós da minha cueca boxer.

Eu me inclino para trás na pilha de travesseiros que estão descansando contra a sua cabeceira e ela se aconchega ao meu lado, jogando sua coxa sobre as minhas pernas.

Seu cabelo faz cócegas no meu queixo enquanto ela instala a cabeça no meu ombro, seus olhos na TV.

Meus olhos estão em nossos pés.

Não há nada de erótico ou abertamente sexual sobre a visão, mas eu estou cativado e esmagadoramente excitado, nada menos.

Seus pés são pálidos e delicados, os cortes e arranhões que ela sofreu durante sua corrida de pés descalços no meio da noite já desapareceram.

Meus pés são enormes em comparação com os dela, a pele bronzeada e polvilhada com pêlos loiros.

Mas o que me tem mexendo-me contra os travesseiros, é exatamente o quanto aqueles quatro pés ficam bem juntos.

**~ O ~**

Estou colado ao chão.

Não posso me mover.

Meu coração está martelando no meu peito enquanto eu a assisto envolver os braços ao redor dele.

Eu não consigo ver o rosto dele de onde estou, mas posso ver o dela.

Ela está sorrindo amplamente quando estende as mãos até colocá-las nas bochechas dele.

Seu olhos fecharam e então eu paro de respirar enquanto assisto os lábios dela pressionarem contra os dele.

"Edward!"

Eu me empurro para fora do colchão, minhas mãos cerradas me empurrando em pé, então eu estou de pé ao lado da cama.

O único som é a minha respiração ofegante e frenética enquanto tento me recuperar do sonho.

Bem... pesadelo.

Eu olho por cima do meu ombro para Bella, que está sentada sobre os seus joelhos, olhando para mim.

O menu do DVD está brilhando na tela e eu percebo que devo ter adormecido enquanto estávamos assistindo ao filme.

Um profundo suspiro final e eu me sinto como se estivesse sob controle.

Sento-me na cama com os pés firmemente plantados no chão.

Bella envolve-se em torno de mim, seu queixo no meu ombro e seu rosto pressionado contra o meu.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ela sussurra, e eu sei que se eu disser que não, ela deixaria isso de lado.

Mas não estamos escondendo mais.

"Você estava beijando alguém .. bem na minha frente".

Sua respiração engata antes de eu sentir seu peito expandir com sua inspiração profunda.

"Isso _nunca_ aconteceria, Edward." Ela diz e eu sei disso... eu sei.

Mas, saber que ela _já_ beijou alguém me consome.

Acho que é o fato de que eu tenho quase 25 anos sem ter meus lábios sequer entrando em contato com a carne feminina.

Até Bella.

E eu sei que, antes de fazermos qualquer coisa mais do que aconchegar, eu preciso terminar de ler seu diário.

**~ O ~**

A música está batendo alto em meus ouvidos enquanto eu corro.

Meus músculos e articulações e ossos doem, mas eu não posso parar.

E quando sinto a chuva fria mergulhar nas minhas roupas, dou as boas-vindas à dormência.

_Eu perdi minha virgindade ontem à noite._

Essas palavras são a única coisa que eu posso ver.

Eu não sei por que isso veio como uma surpresa.

Eu sabia que ele era o cara.

No entanto, quando virei a página do seu diário ontem à noite, pronto para ler mais sobre o primeiro ano de faculdade de Bella...

Lá estava ele.

_Doeu mais do que eu imaginava e não tenho certeza qual é o grande negócio sobre isso._

_Acho que talvez a próxima vez será melhor._

Eu deveria estar feliz que ele não era um deus do sexo que conseguiu fazê-la gozar da primeira vez.

Mas eu não estou.

Tudo o que posso pensar é que ele levou o que deveria ter sido meu.

Então, eu estou correndo para tentar esquecer.

Estou correndo para tentar relaxar.

Estou correndo para tentar fugir desse ciúme ardente que parece ter tomado todos os meus pensamentos.

E então, de repente... eu estou caindo.

Estendo a mão para a frente automaticamente para tentar parar o meu rosto de bater no asfalto e meu iPhone vai derrapando pela rua.

Meus joelhos tomam o peso do meu peso, seguido pelas palmas das minhas mãos.

Eu rapidamente avalio a área para me certificar de que ninguém me viu, porque, neste ponto, isso pode ser pior do que a dor incômoda que estou sentindo.

Felizmente eu estou em um bairro tranquilo e parece que ninguém está por perto.

Eu rolo sobre as minhas costas e inspeciono as minhas mãos.

Além de um pouco de cascalho incorporado em minha pele e um pouco de sangue, elas parecem estar bem.

O mesmo não pode ser dito dos meus joelhos.

O sangue já está correndo pela minha canela e está encharcando o punho da minha meia.

Quando tento levantar, sinto uma dor aguda e súbita na articulação e tenho que me sentar de novo.

Porra.

Eu rastejo como um caranguejo até onde o meu telefone está caído em uma poça de água e, graças a Deus, a capa protetora impediu que ele fosse danificado.

Sabendo que não tenho escolha, eu ligo para a pessoa que eu sei que estará lá para mim.

E depois de apenas dois toques, eu ouço a voz dela.

"Edward? O que há de errado?"

**~ O ~**

"Estou deixando o seu sofá molhado." Eu lamento quando ela me ajuda a apoiar minha perna em cima da mesa do café.

É claro que Bella veio em meu socorro assim que expliquei o que tinha acontecido.

E agora, quatro horas, dois raios-X e um par de muletas depois... ela está tentando me deixar confortável em sua sala de estar.

"Edward, seu shorts secou horas atrás Pare de reclamar e deixe-me cuidar de você. Você ouviu o que o médico disse, você precisa repousar essa perna por alguns dias A entorse não é nada com o que brincar." Ela diz, colocando o bloco de gelo em cima do meu joelho enfaixado.

Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás e coloco meu braço sobre os meus olhos, de repente sobrecarregado com tudo.

Quando sinto sua pequena mão na minha perna, eu quebro.

Eu tento segurar as lágrimas, eu realmente tento... mas simplesmente não posso mais mantê-las dentro.

A combinação da queda e da sua inocência há muito perdida deixaram-me completamente em ruínas.

Eu não sou um homem.

Eu sou um idiota que pensa que porque ele perdeu um pouco de peso, ele pode realmente ser merecedor do amor de Bella.

Eu sinto que estou dando um passo à frente e quatro passos para trás.

E eu estou começando a me perguntar se isso realmente vale a pena.

Eu fungo baixinho quando tento ignorar a forma como as lágrimas fazem cócegas no meu rosto enquanto caem.

Bella enrola-se no meu lado, seu pequeno corpo encaixando perfeitamente ao meu lado.

Seu dedo corre pela trilha molhada no meu rosto e eu ouço sua respiração engatar.

"Eu te amo, Edward".

Eu puxo meu braço e levanto a cabeça, olhando para ela.

Seus olhos estão úmidos e suas bochechas estão coradas quando ela olha para mim.

"O quê?" Eu falo com a voz grossa.

"Eu te amo." Ela diz, de modo fácil e gratuito, como se estivesse dizendo isso desde sempre.

"Eu não mereço você." Eu sussurro, estendendo a mão para tocar seu queixo.

"Você merece, Edward. Você me merece e muito mais." Ela respira quando se empurra para cima em seus joelhos e pressiona seus lábios nos meus.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que não está sendo fácil para Edward descobrir sobre o passado de Bella, não é? Mas acho que logo logo eles vão entender que são dignos sim um do outro._

_E como estão com seus objetivos de perda de peso? Essa semana eu consegui eliminar 1,2 quilos! Tomei vergonha na cara e estou seguindo direitinho a dieta. _

_Eu fico imensamente feliz com os progressos de vc´s, mesmo não tendo tempo para responder, eu leio tudo o que vc´s escrevem. E se acontece de vc´s não perderem nenhuma grama em uma semana, por favor, não desanimem! Continuem lutando para alcançar seus objetivos, pois todas nós somos capazes!_

_Bjs e até terça com uma cena extra._

_**Ju**_


	23. Cena extra 6

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**O pesadelo de Edward com Bella beijando outro homem e depois ele tendo uma queda livre após ler sobre ela perdendo sua virgindade.**

**Pobre Edward...**

* * *

**Cena extra 6**

**_~ Bella ~_**

Como pode algo tão mundano e chato ser tão perfeito?

Edward está lavando a louça e eu estou secando.

E eu estou tão tonta como uma colegial.

A vida poderia _ser_ mais perfeita?

"Você quer assistir a um filme?" Ele pergunta, e eu percebo que sim... a vida poderia ser mais perfeita.

**~ O ~**

Meu corpo é empurrado acordado com a força do pesadelo de Edward.

Eu posso sentir o medo e angústia saindo dele quando eu me envolvo em suas costas, tentando confortá-lo.

E então, quando ele solta e me conta sobre o seu sonho, eu quero chorar.

Meu homem de coração gentil está tendo um momento difícil lendo sobre o meu passado.

Mas eu realmente sinto que não podemos seguir em frente até que ele olhe para trás.

Talvez isso tenha sido um erro.

**~ O ~**

Há um homem quebrado sentado no meu sofá.

E eu não estou falando sobre o seu joelho torcido e roupas molhadas e sujas.

Alguma coisa mudou.

E isso tem a ver comigo.

Sento-me ao lado dele suavemente, enrolando-me firmemente contra ele.

As lágrimas correndo pelas suas bochechas são a minha perdição.

A verdade desliza livre, espontânea.

"Eu te amo, Edward".

O fato de que ele está tão atordoado, me choca.

É claro que eu o amo.

Como eu poderia não amar?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Um pouquinho de como Bella está se sentindo com tudo isso..._

_Até sexta-feira com mais um cap. "normal"._

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__  
_


	24. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Semana 15-16**

**Peso: 127,7 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 37,3 quilos.**

Bella gentilmente empurra sua língua na minha boca e eu não consigo o suficiente do seu gosto.

Ela se move para mais perto de mim, seu corpo empurrando contra o meu e eu de repente tenho que começar a pensar em quantas calorias existem na saliva, ou então eu vou gozar nas minhas calças.

Superestimulação demais?

Ela tem uma mão no meu cabelo e a outra na gola da minha camisa quando se move para a frente novamente, ofegando em minha boca.

Eu torço em direção a ela, precisando sentir sua pele, mas a forte pontada no meu joelho me tem gemendo, e não em uma boa maneira.

"Oh merda, Edward! Esqueci do seu joelho." Ela suspira de forma arrependida quando senta sobre os seus calcanhares e olha para mim.

Mas ela não parece muito arrependida.

Ela parece excitada, suas bochechas estão coradas e seus lábios estão perfeitamente rosa.

E eu quero aqueles lábios de volta nos meus.

"Não é grande coisa, Bella. Eu apenas virei de forma errada." Eu digo com um sorriso, esperando que eu possa ser capaz de convencê-la a voltar e me beijar um pouco mais.

Porque eu certamente não estava arrependido sobre o beijo.

Mas minhas esperanças são esmagadas quando ela empurra o cabelo do seu rosto e se levanta.

"Que tal algo para comer?" Ela pergunta sobre o seu ombro enquanto se dirige para a cozinha.

Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás contra o sofá e tento ignorar o latejar, tanto no meu joelho quanto no meu pau.

Ela me ama.

O sorriso que se espalha por todo o meu rosto é tão grande que dói minhas bochechas.

"Que tal algum cachorro-quente vegetariano?" Ela grita e meu sorriso cai.

Merda.

Definitivamente deveria ter ficado com o beijo.

**~ O ~**

"Você está se divertindo?"

Eu me viro e olho para Jasper enquanto ele caminha até mim.

Eu não podia simplesmente ficar sentado ao redor, então, mesmo que eu não possa me exercitar, eu vim para a academia.

Não é minha culpa que a cadeira mais confortável simplesmente acontece de ter uma visão perfeita da aula de yoga de Bella.

E, deixe-me dizer a você... posição do cachorro olhando para baixo?

Faz-me querer sentar e implorar por um osso.

E, Deus sabe que meu pau estava mais do que pronto para ser desossado.

"Cale-se." Eu rio, passando para ele com a minha muleta quando ele senta ao meu lado.

Ele começa a remexer-se na cadeira, suas mãos percorrendo seu cabelo enquanto suas pernas saltam para cima e para baixo.

"O que há de errado com você?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de lidar com sua imitação de pipoca estourando.

"Estou pensando em pedir a Alice para morar comigo".

Uau.

Devo ter ficado em silêncio por muito tempo, porque ele começa a verborragia incessantemente.

"Eu sei que parece cedo demais. E eu sei que nós só nos conhecemos há algumas semanas, mas eu realmente acho que ela é a pessoa certa para mim. Ela é o ar em meus pulmões e o sangue em minhas veias. Inferno, eu até me livrei do meu pôster da Princesa Leia porque ela disse que a assustava. Mas, a coisa que solidifica tudo isso para mim é que nós nem sequer tivemos sexo ainda. Eu a amo por muitos motivos, e meu pênis penetrando sua vagina não é nem mesmo um fator. Então, você pode ir em frente e me dizer que eu sou um idiota... mas eu não mudarei minha decisão".

Eu olho para ele por um segundo antes de me perder completamente.

Eu começo a rir tão alto que ecoa por toda a academia.

Todo mundo está olhando para mim, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

Através das estranhas divagações de Jasper, ele me ajudou a entender alguma coisa.

O amor pode acalmar uma alma ciumenta.

O amor pode curar um coração partido.

O amor pode mudar toda a sua perspectiva.

Enquanto eu limpo meus olhos e olho através do ginásio, encontrando o olhar confuso de Bella, eu de repente percebo que o amor pode conquistar tudo.

E eu finalmente acho que estou pronto para mostrar isso a ela.

**~ O ~**

"Alice está indo morar com Jasper".

A voz baixa de Bella me assusta enquanto eu termino de me preparar para dormir.

Ela insistiu para que eu ficasse com ela até que eu fosse capaz de largar as muletas.

No quarto de hóspedes, é claro.

Posso estar fingindo mancar um pouco neste momento, mas o pensamento de voltar ao meu apartamento normal, chato e sem Bella parece uma tortura.

Sento-me na cama e tiro minhas meias, olhando para ela com um sorriso secreto.

Depois que eu tive a minha epifania, eu disse a Jasper para ir em frente.

E, aparentemente, ele não perdeu tempo.

"Ah, é?"

Ela planta os punhos nos seus quadris e desloca o peso para a sua perna direita – sua postura de 'eu sei que você sabe algo'.

"Você teve alguma coisa a ver com a mudança de endereço dela, Edward?" Ela pergunta e eu levanto e ando até ela.

Ela olha para meu andar suave, olhando para as muletas que estão situadas acumulando poeira no canto.

Eu paro quando estou diretamente em frente a ela, obrigando-a a inclinar a cabeça para trás para manter o contato visual.

Quando olho para ela, eu não posso deixar de notar que ela tem uma meleca épica em sua narina direita.

Embora isso pudesse ter me enojado em qualquer um, em Bella... minha alma gêmea, é apenas parte do que faz dela perfeita para mim.

"Jasper me disse que perguntaria a ela e eu o apoiei. Ele a ama – e a vida é muito curta." Eu sussurrei enquanto estendi a mão e limpei a meleca.

Ela cora cor de rosa e tenta cobrir seu rosto, mas eu pego suas mãos.

"Pare!" Eu rio enquanto ela luta contra o meu aperto e finalmente desiste com um suspiro.

"Você poderia ter apenas me dito que eu tinha um morcego na caverna." Ela bufa, olhando para mim.

Eu a puxo para frente, de modo que sua cabeça repousa no meu peito.

Ela não hesita quando envolve seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me segura firme.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos antes de ela se afastar.

"Então... a vida é muito curta?" Ela pergunta enquanto lentamente estende as mãos para a bainha da sua camisa.

Meus olhos estão trancadas no centímetro de pele que é exposto.

Eu sempre terei um ciúme infundado e insegurança quando se trata de Bella, mas eu posso aprender a lidar com isso.

O que eu não posso lidar é com não tê-la em minha vida.

Então, tomando uma respiração profunda, eu me aproximo mais dela e seguro suas mãos.

Olhando para baixo em seu belo rosto de tirar o fôlego, eu tenho que limpar minha garganta antes que eu possa falar.

"A vida _é_ muito curta, Bella. E eu estou pronto para torná-la minha".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu sei, não me matem por parar nessa parte, mas é culpa da autora... _

_Como foram com as suas metas essa semana? Eu consegui emagrecer mais 500 gramas... Agora que tomei vergonha na cara, acho que finalmente vou alcançar meu objetivo, nem que demore! Espero que vc´s também continuem com suas metas, não desistam!_

_Bjs e até semana que vem._

_**Ju**_


	25. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Semana 16-17**

**Peso: 126,7 quilos.**

**Perda de peso total até o momento: 38,3 quilos.**

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes".

Minhas palavras são pronunciadas em um sopro quase silencioso do ar.

Sua camisa está deitada no chão, a única coisa que me separa dos seus seios é uma camada de cetim escorregadio.

Mas eu precisava que ela soubesse antes de irmos adiante que isto, provavelmente, será uma fodida épica.

Sem trocadilhos.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como fazer isso bom para ela além da merda que eu aprendi assistindo pornô.

E, sério... os caras fazem sexo oral nas garotas por um segundo, e seus dedos parecem tão rudes e descuidados, eu estou praticamente voando às cegas.

Eu não quero ser rude e descuidado com Bella.

Eu quero mostrar a ela o quanto ela significa para mim, eu quero que seja carinhoso e apaixonado e perfeito.

Seu rosto inteiro suaviza, tornando-a ainda mais bonita quando ela estica suas mãos e cobre meu rosto.

"Eu sei, Edward. E o fato de que você está compartilhando isso _comigo_, eu não consigo nem colocar em palavras o que isso significa." Ela tranquiliza.

Nós de alguma forma diminuímos a distância entre nossas bocas e, em seguida, é apenas o deslize suave de língua contra língua.

Sua respiração irregular estourando na minha boca excita-me como nada mais e eu estou desesperado por mais.

Eu quero prová-la... devorá-la.

Minhas mãos parecem apreciar sua liberdade enquanto envolvem em torno dos seus quadris e começam uma lenta subida até sua prefeita carne.

Sua pele é como veludo debaixo das palmas das minhas mãos e eu me pergunto como será quando ela estiver debaixo de mim.

Minha barriga ficará no caminho?

Eu serei mesmo capaz de me segurar sobre ela?

O nervosismo invade nossa bolha de linda perfeição e eu sinto a minha confiança começar a ter uma queda livre.

Bella deve notar a minha falta de resposta e se afasta.

Suas bochechas estão coradas e ela está sem fôlego quando estende sua mão para pegar a minha.

"Vamos lá... vamos para o meu quarto".

Eu sigo atrás dela, observando a maneira como seus quadris balançam e balançam a cada passo.

Ela é tão fodidamente magnífica.

Ela deixa cair a minha mão quando chegamos no seu quarto e eu estou sobrecarregado com o cheiro dela que simplesmente emana de tudo aqui.

A pequena luz em sua mesa de cabeceira está banhando o quarto com um brilho fraco, deixando apenas o suficiente de sombras para deixar-me confortável.

Com um olhar astuto sobre o ombro, ela estende a mão para a sua mesa de cabeceira e tira uma caixa.

E, de repente, eu não consigo respirar.

Ela joga o pacote aparentemente inocente em cima da cama enquanto caminha de volta para ficar na minha frente.

Ela coloca minhas mãos em sua cintura mais uma vez, enquanto seus dedos se movem para a barra inferior da camisa.

"Edward, onde você está? Você parece que está a quilômetros de distância. Volte para mim." Ela sussurra contra o meu peito e eu deixo meus olhos derivarem do pacote de preservativos para o seu rosto.

"Eu os comprei após o banho." Ela admite, suas bochechas e peito liberando um delicioso tom rosado.

Tudo bem... pelo menos eles não são remanescentes do último cara.

Eu nem sei quando foi o último cara.

"Tem sido um longo tempo para mim, Edward. Anos." Ela diz enquanto desliza seus dedos sob a minha camisa e para a carne ligeiramente se projetando dos meus quadris.

Merda.

De repente, toda a minha atenção está na flacidez que ela está atualmente tocando.

O fato de que ela acabou de revelar que não tem relações sexuais há algum tempo é esquecido enquanto eu agonizo sobre as minhas imperfeições.

"E, neste momento, Edward, somos só você e eu. Você é tudo que eu quero... tudo que eu sempre vou querer." Ela respira quando passa as mãos em torno das minhas costas.

Ok... melhor território aí.

Minha lombar é bastante livre de gordura e eu meio que gosto das covinhas exatamente acima da minha bunda.

Eu tomo uma respiração trêmula e tento empurrar as inseguranças remanescentes para longe.

Ela me ama.

Ela me viu no meu pior e ainda assim ainda está aqui, pronta para mostrar-me a sua parte mais íntima.

Dúvida não existe aqui.

O ciúme e a insegurança não são bem-vindos nos braços de Bella.

Então, quando ela começa a puxar minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, eu a deixo.

Seus olhos nunca foram tão suaves, ou emotivos, como eles estão quando ela olha para mim.

Sinto-me seguro enquanto seu olhar acaricia meu corpo.

Eu posso _sentir_ seu amor.

E isso me dá a confiança para fazer o que eu queria fazer desde o momento em que a vi.

Eu estendo as minhas mãos e cubro a suavidade coberta de cetim dos seus seios.

"Porra..." Eu gemo quando sinto o peso deles se estabelecer em minhas mãos.

Ela começa a rir, mas o som morre em sua garganta quando meus dedos esfregam sobre seus mamilos.

Eu resisto ao impulso de simplesmente balançá-los completamente e, em vez disso, inclino-me e pressiono meus lábios contra os seus levemente abertos.

Meus dedos torcem e brincam com seus mamilos e eu me sinto confortável fazendo isso... como passar do gatilho para o botã do meu controle do Xbox.

E, pelo jeio que ela se move, parece que eu poderia ganhar este jogo.

Ela afasta sua boca da minha enquanto suas mãos fazem o caminho pela minha espinha e seguram firmemente em meus ombros.

Ela é tão pequena quando me agarra, e eu não posso deixar de gemer quando sinto a leve arranhada das suas unhas na minha pele.

_Ah, sim... marque-me._

De alguma forma, nós nos movemos, então a cama está bem atrás dela, e leva apenas um pequeno empurrão para mandá-la cair.

Eu pego na parte inferior do seu moletom e observo, de queixo caído, enquanto seu corpo se revela lentamente.

Sua calcinha cinza simples me faz gemer, e a forma como ela chuta seus pezinhos livre da calça me diz que ela está mais do que pronta para se mover mais rápido.

Parado sem camisa ao pé da cama, eu observo quando ela deita nos travesseiros.

Nunca, em um milhão de anos, eu pensei que algum dia teria uma garota quase nua deitada em uma cama, esperando por mim.

Especialmente uma tão linda como Bella.

Mas, aqui está ela.

Coloco um joelho no colchão e rastejo até ela.

Eu ignoro a forma como a minha barriga flácida cai sobre o cós do meu moletom quando me estabeleço ao lado dela.

Ela sorri para mim quando deixo meu dedo mergulhar sob o bojo do seu sutiã.

Eu sou um homem possuído quando estendo a mão atrás dela e me atrapalho com o fecho do seu sutiã.

Quando eu finalmente consigo soltá-lo, depois de alguns minutos e alguma linguagem muito colorida, eu o removo lentamente.

Extraindo a antecipação.

E então, lá estão eles.

Bella imediatamente desliza os braços contra seu lado e usa seus braços para empurrar seus peitos juntos, mas eu posso dizer pelo olhar um pouco frenético em seu rosto que algo não está certo.

Pego seus pulsos e gentilmente afasto seus braços, observando como seus peitos deliciosos meio que deslizam em direção às suas axilas.

Oh...

OH!

Ela está insegura sobre si mesma também.

E isso me faz amá-la ainda mais.

Eu a beijo suavemente enquanto uso minhas mãos para pressionar seus seios juntos.

"Eu te amo".

Abro meus olhos quando ouço suas palavras suaves e as lágrimas que eu vejo escorrendo pelo seu rosto são perfeitas.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

Sentir sua confiança me ajuda a ser capaz de dar o último passo.

Minhas mãos tremem quando eu sento sobre os meus joelhos e estendo a mão para o cordão do meu moletom.

Os olhos de Bella estão em meus dedos levemente trêmulos e arregalam ainda mais quando ela vê que eu estou sem cueca sob o algodão macio.

Eu chuto desajeitadamente para tentar tirar a calça sem me mover, mas isso realmente não funciona muito bem e eu acabo meio que aterrissando na cama ao lado de Bella.

Isso funciona para minha vantagem, porém, porque ela aproveita a oportunidade para subir em cima de mim e, _maldição _se isso não é uma visão espetacular.

Seu cabelo escuro cai sobre os seus ombros, ligeiramente obscurecendo minha visão dos seus peitos, mas eu vou perdoá-la.

Sua pequena e doce cintura cai para os quadris, que estão simplesmente implorando para ser agarrados.

Mas, a melhor parte, é o amor e a confiança em seus olhos.

Eu posso sentir o calor da sua boceta através da sua calcinha e instintivamente movo meus quadris para cima, buscando essa sensação gloriosa sobre a qual as odes são escritas.

Ela suspira e joga a cabeça para trás enquanto se pressiona contra mim.

Minhas mãos fazem um aperto louco por ela, desesperadas para impedi-la de se mover novamente porque, de repente, eu estou no limite.

Mas ela olha para baixo naquele exato momento e morde seu lábio inferior carnudo e, é isso.

Fim de jogo.

Quando eu finalmente abro meus olhos novamente, revoltado com a umidade que sinto na minha barriga, evito os olhos de Bella.

Estou envergonhado... oh Deus, eu nunca estive tão humilhado na minha vida como estou neste momento.

Eu despejei minha carga toda sobre mim como um adolescente.

Porra.

Eu pulo quando sinto sua mão trilhando através da bagunça no meu abdômen e olho para baixo.

Seus dedos estão deslizando pelo meu gozo e eu assisto, hipnotizado, quando ela lentamente levanta aqueles dedos e os leva à sua boca.

Quando sua língua espreita para fora e ela gentilmente lambe a umidade, sinto-me começar a ficar duro novamente.

"Você está pronto para a segunda rodada?" Ela questiona quando se empurra contra mim e levanta-se sobre a cama.

Aquela calcinha cinza inocente desliza pelas suas coxas, deixando-me olhando para ela em toda sua glória feminina.

Pronto?

Aparentemente, quando se trata dela, eu nasci pronto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pobre Edward, gozou tão rápido que quase perdeu isso... mas ainda bem que Bella foi compreensiva e está pronta para a ação._

_Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, mas viajei o dia todo a trabalho._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Eu tinha imaginado este momento inúmeras vezes, mas a realidade é um milhão de vezes melhor.

Não há movimentos estranhos, ou movimentos sem graça, quando Bella lentamente se abaixa para que esteja montada em mim mais uma vez.

Minhas mãos sabem o caminho exato a tomar, correndo pelo lado de fora da sua panturrilha e, em seguida, passando pelos seus joelhos para agarrar firmemente suas coxas.

Ela secretamente pega sua calcinha descartada, usando-a para limpar os restos da minha excitação de antes e então ela a joga de lado, eu tento fazer o mesmo com o meu embaraço.

Seu cabelo cai em torno da minha cabeça quando ela se inclina para a frente, seus lábios pressionando suavemente contra os meus.

Embora o pensamento dela lambendo minha libertação devesse ter tornado este doce momento nojento... em vez disso, só aumenta a intimidade.

Seus seios pressionados contra o meu peito e eu posso sentir o quanto seus mamilos estão duros.

Eu de repente estou desesperado para prová-los.

Envolvo meus braços em torno das suas costas e nos viro, certificando-me de que eu pouso em meus cotovelos e joelhos e não a achato como uma panqueca.

Sua risadinha faz meu coração inchar quando ela olha para mim.

"Belo movimento." Ela diz timidamente quando suas mãos vão sobre meus ombros.

Eu posso sentir o quanto ela é pequena com ela debaixo de mim assim.

Eu amo isso.

Eu abaixo lentamente a minha boca para a sua garganta deliciosa, incapaz de manter meus dentes longe da carne.

Mordiscadas e beijos parecem estimulá-la e, antes que eu saiba, eu tenho uma bagunça de garota se contorcendo sob mim.

Estendo minhas mãos para as dela e enlaço nossos dedos juntos, puxando seus braços para cima para que eles estejam sobre a sua cabeça.

Eu sou grato que eu tenho braços longos quando começo a descida para os seus mamilos.

Sua pele é tão pálida, o rosa escuro dos seus mamilos é um contraste gritante.

Não posso evitar me perguntar se eu posso torná-los ainda mais escuros chupando-os.

As costas de Bella arqueiam e ela aumenta seu aperto em meus dedos quando eu tomo um mamilo suculento em minha boca.

A carne texturizada se encaixa perfeitamente contra a minha língua e eu agora encontrei minha nova comida favorita.

Eu levo o meu tempo e descubro o que ela gosta.

Um pouco de dentes...

Alguma língua...

E um monte de sucção.

Eu me preocupo que acabarei a machucando com minhas mordidas de amor, mas parece que ela não poderia se importar menos.

Eu solto suas mãos para que eu possa mover-me mais para baixo e seus dedos tecem seu caminho para o meu cabelo.

Perfeito.

Agora, ela pode me orientar onde quer que eu vá.

Eu serei um controle de video-game fiel que ela pode mover e guiar por aí.

Minha língua quer provar mais da sua carne doce, mas eu pareço estar praticamente cuspindo.

Então, em vez disso, pressiono beijos largos e de boca aberta na carne macia da sua barriga e na parte plana na frente do seu quadril.

Até o momento em que estou perto do meu objetivo final, estou quase bêbado do seu perfume.

Ela cheira tão bem.

Minhas glândulas salivares devem reagir à fragrância porque, de repente, eu sinto que estou babando.

Seu pêlo aqui é cortado rente, fios macios e curtos apenas cobrindo sua fenda.

Eu roço minha bochecha sobre a pele suave da parte interna da sua coxa, amando o jeito que ela pula e geme quando meu nariz roça onde ela está molhada para mim.

E ela está _muito_ molhada.

Eu posso ver isso escorrendo no colchão embaixo dela e estou morrendo de vontade de ver se ela tem um gosto tão bom quanto seu cheiro.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo." Eu sussurro contra sua carne mais íntima, uma confissão que apenas sua boceta pode ouvir.

Seu corpo balança sobre a cama quando meu hálito quente sopra sobre ela.

Aqueles dedos ágeis no meu cabelo me pressionam para a frente e eu lidero com a minha língua, usando a ponta para separar suas dobras.

"Oh, sim, Edward." Ela suspira quando eu cutuco meu caminho para dentro.

Minhas papilas gustativas se esforçam para encontrar a descrição certa para enviar ao meu cérebro.

Picante.

Doce.

Almiscarado.

Eu me estabeleço em apenas chamá-la de perfeita e me aprofundo.

Leva-me um momento para me familiarizar com os marcos.

Mesmo que eu não soubesse onde era o seu clitóris, o jeito que ela pulou e gritou quando eu o chupei entre meus lábios teria sido uma boa indicação de que a pequena protuberância era sensível.

Seus lábios inferiores são mais delicados do que eu imaginava e eu adoro a sensação deles contra os meus lábios, como a suavidade sussurrada da sua respiração contra o meu ouvido.

"Por favor! Dentro..." Ela geme quando suas unhas cavam no meu couro cabeludo e eu não tenho certeza se ela quer dizer que quer os meus dedos dentro dela, ou, bem ..

Eu.

Quando ela puxa meu cabelo novamente, desta vez incitando-me a subir para a sua cabeça, eu tenho a minha resposta.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto eu me arrasto pelo seu corpo.

Eu realmente espero que ela saiba como colocar um preservativo, porque a única vez que fiz isso foi em uma banana na aula de Saúde.

Seus dedos voam sobre a caixa de papelão e logo ela tem toda a faixa do invólucro em sua mão.

"Alguém está se sentindo ambicioso:" Eu engasgo, tentando não estragar o humor por rir.

Mas, quando ela olha para mim e começa a rir, eu percebo que não estragaria nada.

Apenas tornaria perfeito para nós.

Ela pega o preservativo e me empurra para trás, então eu estou sentado sobre os meus calcanhares em cima dela.

Seus olhos estão no pacote, mas, em seguida, uma vez que o preservativo está livre, seus olhos estão em mim.

Porra, eu estou nervoso.

Como faço para corresponder contra os outros caras?

Eu balanço levemente quando sua mão envolve meu pau e inicia um lento deslizar para frente e para trás.

Meus olhos fecham por um segundo e, quando eu os abro, o preservativo está no lugar e ela de alguma forma se manobrou, então eu estou agora ajoelhado entre suas coxas _muito _abertas.

É isso.

Eu coloco uma mão no colchão ao lado do seu ombro e pego logo atrás do seu joelho com a outra.

Eu abaixo meus lábios nos dela, precisando do seu beijo para me fixar.

"Faça isso, Edward. Faça-me sua." Ela respira contra os meus lábios, seus olhos abertos e fixos nos meus.

_Minha._

Depois de tantos anos não me sentindo digno de nada... eu estou de repente no precipício de ter tudo.

E está tudo embrulhado em um pacote perfeito.

O látex cobrindo meu pau desliza através da sua umidade, procurando desesperadamente pela sua casa.

E então, de repente...

Eu estou deslizando em seu corpo quente e confortável.

Parece uma eternidade antes dos meus quadris pressionarem contra as suas coxas e eu respiro fundo e olho para ela.

"Você... está bem?" Eu ofego, meus dentes cerrados contra o prazer que está surgindo através de todas as minhas células e neurônios.

Seu aceno é irregular e curto, sua respiração superficial e estou petrificado que eu a machuque.

Eu começo a puxar meus quadris para trás, mas suas pernas envolvem em torno de mim, segurando-me parado.

"Apenas me dê um minuto. Você é... você é muito grosso." Ela suspira e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

"Você diz as coisas mais agradáveis".

Eu posso sentir sua risada vibrando e apertando ao redor do meu pau antes que se liberte dos seus lábios.

E então, de repente, nós estamos nos movendo.

Meus quadris deslizam para trás quando o dela cai e, em seguida, eu ondulo para a frente com um impulso para cima para ela.

Meus lábios estão em seu cabelo e seu rosto, enquanto suas respirações suaves estão fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido.

Eu nunca quero que isso acabe, mas eu posso sentir isso chegando.

Literalmente.

"Eu quero fazer você gozar." Eu solto um grunhido quando sento levemente, tirando a minha barriga do caminho para que eu possa alcançar seu clitóris.

"Deus, sim, Edward! Esfregue forte!" Ela grita quando eu pressiono meus dedos contra o seu ponto sensível, enquanto tento manter o meu ritmo.

Eu posso ver que levará um pouco de prática para dominar isso, mas, felizmente, o corpo de Bella entende o programa rapidamente.

Suas pernas apertam em torno de mim quando o ar explode dos seus pulmões em um forte assobio.

Eu juro que posso sentir as contrações ao redor do meu pau quando ela goza, seu corpo instintivamente ordenhando o meu.

Eu de alguma forma consigo ficar imóvel até que ela fica mole embaixo de mim.

Seus olhos abrem, seu olhar vago enquanto olha para mim.

"Sua vez".

Eu não hesito quando deixo cair minha cabeça até o seu pescoço, meus lábios roçando sua pele doce com cada impulso para a frente.

Percebo que meus lábios estão se movendo e eu estou dizendo alguma coisa, mas a corrida está chegando.

É tudo o que posso ver, ouvir e saborear.

Mas, quando eu finalmente cedo e deixo que o orgasmo me ultrapasse, eu posso ouvir o que estou dizendo.

"Eu te amo".

**~ O ~**

Jogar o preservativo fora é nojento.

Fica frio e viscosa e simplesmente...

Eca.

Eu odeio ter que deixar a alegria que encontrei em seus braços para me livrar dele, mas eu faço, de qualquer maneira, e depois de uma rápida lavagem de mãos, eu encontro o meu caminho de volta para a sua cama.

Seu corpo quente e macio curva contra o meu quando eu me enterro de volta sob as cobertas e ambos suspiramos.

Contentes.

Confortáveis.

Perfeitamente apaixonados.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_*suspiro coletivo*_

_O momento que todos estávamos esperando, não é? O que acharam dessa primeira vez deles? Foi tudo 'fofo'..._

_E como estão com as suas metas de emagrecimento? Essa semana eu engordei 800 gramas... mas estabeleci uma meta para mim, até o final do mês de maio, quero perder 3 quilos, vamos ver se consigo._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que lêem e comentam essa história, e fico feliz de saber que muitas pessoas estão se motivando para 'entrar em forma' tb._

_Bjs e até semana que vem._

_E não esqueçam de deixar reviews._

_**Ju**_


	27. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Meu corpo acorda antes que meu cérebro.

Estou ciente do calor e peso do braço de Bella em meus quadris.

Meus músculos estão relaxados e desossados contra o colchão macio.

Eu nunca estive tão confortável na minha vida.

"Hmmm..."

Eu lentamente pisco meus olhos abertos, apertando-os contra o sol brilhante da manhã.

Viro minha cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para a garota aconchegada ao meu lado.

Seu rosto está voltado para cima em direção a mim, seus lábios entreabertos enquanto seus olhos estão bem fechados.

A pele macia das suas bochechas está vermelho-rosada, seu cabelo está despenteado dos meus dedos e eu posso ver uma pequena erupção no seu queixo de onde a minha barba por fazer esfregou contra ela.

Ela parece bem amada.

Seus lábios se movem em um doce beicinho, sua língua esgueirando-se e flutuando através do seu lábio inferior, deixando para trás um brilho lustroso.

Eu não posso deixar de gemer.

"Bella." Eu sussurro quando rolo para o meu lado, estendendo a mão para enfiar seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

Ela franze a testa, sua testa puxando para baixo em um V, e ela se parece com Spock por um segundo.

Eu de alguma forma consigo resistir a cantarolar a música tema de _Star Trek_, mas meu sorriso é imparável.

O que eu _não posso_ resistir é pressionar meus lábios levemente contra os dela.

"Hmmmm..." Ela geme contra a minha boca e isso é tudo o que é preciso para me deixar duro.

Eu puxo meus quadris para trás, não querendo que ela ache que eu estou tentando entrar em suas calças inexistentes tão cedo de manhã, mas ela não está permitindo qualquer distância entre nós.

Hálito matinal que se dane, eu me inclino para a frente e tomo a sua boca.

Ela desliza-se através dos lençóis macios e pressiona todo o seu corpo contra o comprimento do meu.

Seus seios são tão quentes contra a minha pele e eu juro que posso _sentir_ o calor que está vindo de entre as suas coxas quando ela joga a perna por cima do meu quadril.

E isso é tudo que eu posso fazer para não explodir minha carga já.

Estive lá... fiz isso... tenho a camiseta encharcada de gozo.

"Bom dia, Edward." Ela sussurra enquanto seus lábios trilham como fantasmas do meu templo para o meu queixo.

"Ei." Eu consigo choramingar enquanto sua mão se move lentamente pelo meu ombro, para o meu peito e meu estômago.

"Ontem à noite foi tão..." Ela suspira e eu sei exatamente como ela se sente.

As palavras são tão inadequadas.

Hálito matinal que se dane, eu me inclino para a frente e tomo a sua boca.

Ela não resiste, de fato, ela abre seus lábios para a minha língua, incentivando a minha manhã após a exploração.

Eu preciso reafirmar que a noite passada realmente aconteceu.

Bella empurra suavemente no meu ombro e eu rolo sobre as minhas costas, amando o jeito que ela nunca deixa nossos lábios se separarem.

Minhas mãos são inquietas, subindo e descendo a extensão cremosa das suas costas e em direção aos seus seios.

Ela senta, seus braços pendurados ao seu lado, oferecendo-se aos meus dígitos errantes.

Eu não hesito quando tomo o peso dos seus seios em minhas mãos.

"Você confia em mim, certo?" Ela respira e eu estou tão envolvido na forma como seus mamilos enrijecem contra a pele áspera dos meus dedos, que eu só posso assentir.

E então eu estou cego pela sensação quando ela me leva para dentro dela.

Meus dedos devem estar dolorosamente apertados ao redor dos seus mamilos, mas essa é a única coisa que está me impedindo de gozar.

Seu corpo é tão confortável ao redor do meu eixo, como uma carícia úmida, aveludada.

Eu posso realmente senti-la sem a camada de látex entre nós.

"Porra." Eu ofego quando ela se move para a frente, mudando a maneira como seu corpo me agarra.

"Olhe para mim, Edward." Ela sussurra e eu obedeço.

Ela está bem ali na minha frente, seu rosto doce a centímetros do meu.

"Eu amo você." Eu resmungo, incapaz de amarrar todos os outros pensamentos coerentes juntos.

O brilho do seu sorriso rivaliza com o sol da manhã.

"Eu também te amo." Ela diz baixinho enquanto planta as mãos no colchão ao lado dos meus ombros e lentamente começa a se mover.

Seus quadris se movem em um círculo suave, antes que ela se levante para cima.

Não posso fazer nada além de segurar os lados do seu pescoço enquanto ela me leva.

Ela está no controle.

E eu amo isso.

Eu a puxo para baixo, então sua testa está pressionado à minha, nossas respirações se misturando no pequeno espaço entre nós.

Seu corpo está coberto de suor enquanto ela trabalha para nos trazer prazer.

"Eu quero sentir você gozar dentro de mim." Ela geme, e eu posso sentir a intensidade dos seus movimentos.

Ela se esfrega em cima de mim, seu corpo atrás do seu orgasmo.

Eu já estou lá... minha libertação pronta para explodir do topo do meu pau assim que ela gozar.

Porque eu _não_ gozarei sem ela.

Suas mãos agarram meus braços, dedos cavando na carne quando seu corpo começa a tremer.

Seus olhos estão fechados e o lábio fica preso entre seus dentes enquanto ela cede à euforia.

E, só então, eu me permito seguir.

**~ O ~**

"Puta merda... você transou!"

Eu encaro Jasper quando ele se inclina sobre o trilho da minha esteira.

Eu sei que ele só ficará mais persistente se eu não esclarecer, mas a ideia de discutir o momento mais lindo da minha vida me deixa um pouco enjoado.

"Bella e eu fizemos amor. E isso é tudo que eu direi sobre isso." Eu sussurro ferozmente, inclinando para que ninguém mais possa ouvir nossa discussão.

"Você _o quê_?"

Oh, merda.

Eu bato o botão de parada na esteira e lentamente saio dela.

"Eu não sabia que você estava de volta".

Jake parece uma merda, seus olhos estão fundos e parece que ele pode ter perdido cerca de nove quilos enquanto estava desparecido.

Mas o que me assusta mais é a fúria absoluta em seus olhos.

"Você dormiu com Bella?" Ele rosna, dando um passo para mais perto de mim.

Eu me levanto tão alto quanto posso, mas ainda sou lamentavelmente derrotado contra ele.

"Jake, eu acho que você precisa simplesmente recuar." Jasper diz quando fica entre nós, usando seu charme para tentar desarmar a situação.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vejo Bella correr para fora do seu escritório, observando a cena à sua frente.

As mãos de Jake estão apertadas firmemente em punhos ao seu lado enquanto ele olha para mim.

"O que você tem? O que você tem que eu não tinha?" Ele pergunta, sua voz perdendo um pouco da raiva.

É óbvio que agora ele está apenas ferido.

"Eu não sei, Jake. Tudo o que sei é que ela tem o meu coração." Eu digo, encolhendo meus ombros enquanto lentamente passo na frente de Jasper.

A tensão é palpável quando estendo a mão e coloco meu braço em torno do ombro enorme de Jake.

Ele libera sua raiva em pequenas quantidades até que eu estou apoiando a maior parte do seu peso agora que a fúria que o segurava se foi.

"Eu só queria que ela me quisesse." Ele diz com uma voz calma, quebrada.

Eu sinto que minha própria garganta fica apertada quando percebo que isso era tudo que eu sempre quis também.

Mas, ao contrário de Jake...

Ela me quer.

**~ O ~**

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não verifiquei minhas mensagens até pouco antes de ele chegar aqui. Ele ligou para dizer que terminou a desintoxicação e tinha sido liberado." Bella sussurra contra o meu peito.

Tinha sido difícil falar com Jake, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que Bella e eu pertencíamos um ao outro.

"Ele só precisará de algum tempo." Eu a acalmo enquanto coloco minhas mãos em seu rabo de cavalo, inclinando seu rosto para o meu. "Nada disso foi culpa sua".

Ela olha para mim e eu posso dizer que ela não acredita em mim.

"Bella, ele idolatrava você. Você o ajudou a perder peso e foi provavelmente a primeira garota que olhou mesmo para ele e realmente o _viu_. Acredite em mim, eu conheço o sentimento." Eu suspiro, soltando seu cabelo com uma careta.

Eu posso tão vividamente me lembrar de preocupar-me que a única razão pela qual eu estivesse tão atraído por Bella fosse que ela podia ver além dos números na balança.

"Você é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci." Ela respira quando estende a mão para o meu rosto.

Ela embala meu queixo em suas mãos suavemente, empurrando-se na ponta dos pés para pressionar seus lábios nos meus.

É um beijo de gratidão e amor.

E, quando eu separo meus lábios e me rendo à ela, eu saboreio essa conexão entre nós...

E prometo estar sempre consciente do quanto pode facilmente ser quebrada.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Esses dois, agora que descobriram o que é bom, não vão parar mais... E o encontro com Jake? Felizmente acabou tudo bem._

_Semana que vem teremos uma cena extra._

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	28. Cena extra 7

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 7**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Oh, Deus, ele está pronto.

Mas, eu estou pronta?

Eu raspei minhas pernas esta manhã?

Que coisa estúpida para se preocupar, mas eu quero que seja perfeito.

Tento colocar minhas próprias inseguranças para fora da minha mente enquanto pego a caixa da nova marca de preservativos de dentro do criado-mudo e a atiro na cama.

Eu realmente deveria entrar no controle de natalidade, mas não queria trazer má sorte às coisas.

Concentro-me em Edward e empurro minhas próprias inseguranças para longe, porque ele parece tão avoado quanto eu.

Ele precisa de garantias de que ele é o único que eu quero.

Eu posso entender isso.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não estou absolutamente encantada que eu seja a primeira de Edward.

O poder que vem de saber que eu sou a única garota que ele já beijou é esmagador.

Mas, assim como é a responsabilidade de trazê-lo ao mundo do sexo e do amor.

Ele precisa que eu o tranquilize.

Meus gemidos e contorcidas o encorajam enquanto ele explora meus seios através do meu sutiã.

Eu não estou completamente pronta para tirá-lo ainda, meus seios parecem muito melhores todo amarrados do que flutuando livremente.

Desejo que minha calcinha fosse algo mais sexy, mas a maneira como seus olhos permanecem no algodão cinza me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vestindo seda e rendas.

A primeira vez que eu sinto seu corpo em cima do meu é algo que eu nunca esquecerei.

Sua força e a largura dos seus ombros me fazem sentir pequena e delicada.

Eu não posso deixar de rir silenciosamente enquanto ele se atrapalha com o fecho do meu sutiã, mas quando ele desliza o tecido de suporte para longe do meu corpo, toda a diversão desaparece.

Sua bondade e sensibilidade é impressionante quando ele gentilmente cobre meus seios, trazendo seus lábios para baixo para adorá-los.

Meu amor por ele é abismal.

Eu o tinha visto nu antes.

No chuveiro.

Eu já tinha visto seu pênis.

Mas, por alguma razão, parecia maior agora.

O eixo muito grosso arqueando-se em direção à sua barriga.

A ponta, já brilhante do pré-gozo, que tinha deslizado livre.

Eu não podia esperar para senti-lo dentro de mim.

Sentando-me montada nele, eu sabia que ele estava perto da borda, mas eu simplesmente tinha que sentir aquele cume duro de carne contra a minha boceta.

Mas um pequeno deslize foi o suficiente para ele.

Eu sabia que ele estava envergonhado, mas também sabia que eu nunca tinha visto nada tão sexy como o rosto de Edward Cullen.

"Você está pronto para a segunda rodada?"

Suas mãos são suaves quando ele me vira e eu amo que haja risada em nossa cama.

Lábios e dentes me exploram e eu deveria estar preocupada sobre o que ele pensa das minhas regiões inferiores depois de não ver nada além de boceta pornô por anos, mas eu não posso.

Tudo que posso fazer é sentir.

Mas, não é o suficiente.

Seus lábios, dentes e língua são muito gentis.

Eu preciso dele dentro.

O preservativo está na minha mão, eu lembro da minha educação sexual de colocar o preservativo na banana e o deslizo nele.

Ele é _muito_ maior do que aquela banana.

Todo o seu corpo treme quando ele agarra a minha perna.

"Faça isso, Edward. Faça-me sua." Eu sussurro, sabendo que ele precisa de um empurrãozinho.

E então, como se ele estivesse fazendo isso há anos, ele desliza para dentro.

Minhas costas arqueiam, instintivamente tentando fugir da pressão esmagadora.

Porra, ele é grande.

A alegria e risadas que compartilhamos só aumentam a intimidade.

Eu não esperava gozar.

Mas ele é inflexível.

Seus dedos aplicam exatamente a quantidade certa de pressão, e a sensação dele me preenchendo é perfeita.

Eu não posso nem ficar constrangida pelos sons que saem da minha boca quando eu atinjo o orgasmo.

É tão bom.

Mas, segurá-lo perto quando ele goza dentro de mim...

Isso foi ainda melhor.

**~ O ~**

A manhã seguinte foi algo saído de um sonho.

Sua doçura é tão refrescante.

Eu sei que não é inteligente tentar o destino, mas eu _acabei _de ter o meu período menstrual.

Tenho certeza que será seguro.

E eu preciso senti-lo dentro de mim, sem essa barreira de proteção.

Quando eu me esfrego em cima dele, em busca de realização, o que me empurra sobre a borda é o pensamento de carregar seu filho.

E, quando eu o sinto explodir dentro de mim, eu posso ter feito uma oração para que isso aconteça mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella já quer um bebê do Edward, o quanto isso é fofo?_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

"Não, eu estou falando sério! Ela realmente pensou que escovar os dentes com sabão regular os deixaria mais limpos do que usar pasta de dentes!"

Estou fascinado pela maneira como os olhos de Bella brilham quando ela me conta alguma história louca sobre sua amiga de infância.

Estamos esperando na fila para tentar conseguir ingressos para ver "Amor soletrado em sentido contrário é Amor'.

Eu preferia estar assistindo 'Soco na Cara', mas a minha garota consegue o que quer.

"E o gosto não a incomodava?" Eu não posso evitar perguntar enquanto nós lentamente avançamos na fila que nunca termina.

"Eh, ela era meio idiota, então eu não tenho certeza de que ela percebeu isso." Ela ri enquanto envolve o braço ao redor da minha cintura, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

E, simplesmente assim, eu estou contente de esperar nesta fila pelo resto da minha vida.

"Pelo que foi isso?" Ela pergunta, afastando-se um pouco e olhando para mim com um sorriso tímido.

"Pelo que foi o quê?"

"Você suspirou." Ela diz, e então começa a demonstrar, levantando os ombros dramaticamente e, em seguida, deixando-os cair com um enorme suspiro.

"Eu realmente não acho que foi tão impressionante como _esse _pedaço de trabalho que você acabou de colocar." Eu provoco, amando o jeito como sua mãozinha aparece e bate no meu peito. "Eu só estou completamente e totalmente feliz, Bella".

"Bem, isso faz de nós dois." Ela me diz quando se empurra para cima nas pontas dos pés e me beija.

Sim... absolutamente contente.

**~ O ~**

"Não olhe para mim, você escolheu o maldito filme." Eu rio quando ela me encara.

O filme era duas horas de merda horrível.

Nem mesmo a sutil agarrada de peitos que eu consegui poderia ajudar a fazer essas duas horas aproveitáveis.

"Tudo bem! Eu admito. O filme era ruim." Ela diz baixinho e eu não posso deixar de provocá-la um pouco mais.

"Desculpe, eu não consegui ouvi-la." Eu sussurro contra a sua têmpora enquanto tento segurar seus braços parados quando ela se move para me golpear.

"Eu disse que era terrível! Nunca me deixe escolher um filme de novo!" Ela grita, o que faz com que todos na rua virem e olhem para nós.

"Oops." Ela ri enquanto enterra o rosto no meu peito.

"Bella?"

Nós dois nos viramos e olhamos para o cara que estava se preparando para entrar no cinema.

Mas agora ele está esperando por uma resposta da minha garota.

"Oi, Riley." Ela diz baixinho e ele leva isso como um convite para se aproximar.

Isso não foi um convite, cara de cu.

Eu olho para ele enquanto ele caminha em direção a nós.

Ele é mais baixo do que eu, mas em muito melhor forma.

Como... em forma de maratonista.

"Uau, você está ótima!" Ele exclama, estendendo a mão para ela uma vez que ele está perto.

E, de alguma forma, ela está fora do meu abraço e nos braços de outro homem.

Simples...

Assim.

Eu vasculho a minha memória, tentando lembrar se alguma vez ela mencionou um cara chamado Riley, mas estou chegando a nada.

Ele finalmente a solta e, felizmente, ela volta diretamente para o meu lado, colocando-se no lugar dela.

"Este é o meu namorado, Edward Cullen. Edward, este é Riley Ford. Nós costumávamos ser amigos." Ela me diz e Riley olha para ela.

"Costumávamos ser amigos? Bella... eu não acho que eu descreveria passar dois anos das nossas vidas juntos como ser amigos".

Meu estômago cai à medida que dou uma olhada melhor nele.

É difícil dizer qual a cor do seu cabelo na rua escura, mas a barba no seu rosto é muito mais clara.

Quase...

Vermelha.

"Vocês costumavam trabalhar juntos no Lodge." Eu digo baixinho, quando começo a perceber para quem estou olhando e Bella lança sua cabeça para mim quando o sorriso de Riley se transforma em um sorriso cegante.

"Ela contou a você sobre mim, hein? É difícil viver de acordo com essa lenda." Ele se vangloria e eu juro que posso vê-lo flexionar seus peitorais.

"Foi bom te ver, Riley. Estávamos indo para casa." Bella diz a ele, tentando voltar para onde estacionamos, mas o Sr. Vermelho não vai deixá-la ir assim tão fácil.

"Volte para um pouco mais de amor, pequena Bella." Ele diz, abrindo os braços, e eu mal reprimo um grunhido quando ele sorri um sorriso predatório para mim por cima do ombro dela.

O abraço demora _muito_ tempo e as mãos dele ficam _muito _perto da bunda dela.

Eu realmente me sinto mal vendo Bella nos braços de outro homem, agora que nossas admissões mútuas de amor apareceram.

Eu não gosto disso.

Mas, o que diabos eu posso fazer sobre isso?

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edmund." Ele grita quando começamos a descer a rua.

Eu não o corrijo.

Eu não me viro.

Eu simplesmente levanto minha mão em um meio aceno, o tempo todo desejando que eu estivesse mostrando a ele o dedo médio, em vez disso.

A mão de Bella encontra seu caminho em meu aperto tenso, mas eu não posso reunir a coragem para olhar para ela.

"Edward..." Ela sussurra quando eu me curvo para abrir a sua porta, mas eu balanço a cabeça e faço o movimento para ela apenas entrar.

Se eu tentar falar agora, as coisas só ficarão piores.

"Sinto muito. Eu não tinha ideia que ele estava de volta na cidade. A última coisa que ouvi, ele estava indo para o leste." Bella começa a divagar enquanto eu afasto da calçada.

"Pare. Eu não estou bravo com você, Bella." Eu suspiro, olhando para ela com o canto do meu olho.

"Você não está?" Ela pergunta, e eu nunca estive tão feliz de viver em uma cidade pequena quando entro em sua garagem alguns minutos depois e desligo o motor.

"Bella, eu estou bravo comigo mesmo. Quero dizer, você está comigo. Eu deveria ser capaz de lidar com ver outros caras que você... namorou." Eu engasgo, tentando não pensar nela nua com aquele babaca.

"Bem, para ser honesta, eu acho que eu teria um tempo tão difícil quanto você se nós esbarrássemos com alguém que você namorou." Ela admite calmamente e eu me viro para ficar de frente para ela.

"Bella... eu duvido seriamente que você teria um problema se nós esbarrássemos com Ângela Webber, já que nós 'namoramos' no jardim de infância. Essa é a soma total da minha experiência de namoro." Eu digo a ela, sentindo um pouco da ansiedade derreter com a visão do seu sorriso.

"Ele _é_ um babaca." Ela suspira e eu aceno com a cabeça gravemente.

"Sim, ele é. O que diabos você viu nele?"

"Ele foi o primeiro cara que realmente prestou atenção em mim. E eu acho que... bem, acho que eu nunca realmente pensei que eu merecia coisa melhor. Eu fiz todo o possível para manter e segurar seu interesse – conhecendo todos os jogadores do Mariners, já que era seu time favorito, e aprendi como fazer sushi, já que ele gostava. Eu até fiz questão de me aproximar dos amigos dele, para que eles gostassem de mim. Mas, no final, ele simplesmente não era o cara certo para mim. Olhando para trás, eu percebo que não deveria ser tão difícil... sabe? Eu não deveria ter que lutar para manter seu interesse".

Eu aceno em compreensão.

Eu não posso imaginar Bella precisando mudar para prender minha atenção.

Ela a tem.

E isso nunca vai mudar.

Eu vejo como ela lentamente desafivela seu cinto de segurança e abre a porta.

"Você vem? Eu tenho uma súbita necessidade de mostrar ao cara certo exatamente o quanto ele é _certo_." Ela pergunta com uma piscadela e eu corro para a maçaneta da minha porta, ficando preso no meu cinto de segurança ainda afivelado na minha pressa.

Suas risadas borbulhantes apagam o último pedaço do meu desconforto e, enquanto eu vejo sua doce bunda correndo os degraus na minha frente, eu tento me concentrar no aqui e agora.

Porque, aqui e agora... eu sou o mais feliz que eu já estive em minha vida.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Riley idiota, ainda bem que Bella conseguiu fazer Edward entender que ele é o cara certo para ela._

_Até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

"Ei, Edward?"

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir quando ouço sua voz chorosa me chamando do fundo do corredor.

Eu ainda estou acampado na casa de Bella, principalmente porque eu não posso suportar a ideia de ficar longe dela.

"O quê?" Eu grito de volta, porque eu não estou tirando minha bunda deste sofá confortável a menos que eu _precise._

"Você pode me dar um pouco mais de água?" Ela pergunta, sua voz toda suplicante e doce.

Eu suspiro dramaticamente, sabendo que ela ouviu quando ouço sua risadinha vindo da vizinhança do seu quarto.

Pegando uma garrafa de água na geladeira, eu faço meu caminho pelo corredor, só para encontrar seu quarto vazio.

"Bella?"

"Eu estou aqui!" Sua voz soa de trás da porta do banheiro parcialmente fechada.

Doce.

Namorada nua, morte iminente.

"Se você quer isso, você vai ter que me mostrar alguns peitos, ou algo assim." Eu digo, certificando-me de manter meu rosto sério.

Porque eu não estou brincando.

Ela revira seus olhos antes de afastar a montanha de bolhas que está cobrindo suas partes boas.

E então eu vejo aqueles picos gêmeos que me dão água na boca.

"Bom o suficiente?" Ela late, mas eu posso ouvir o humor abaixo da mordida.

"Acho que sim." Eu cedo e entrego a ela a garrafa gelada.

Ajoelho-me ao lado da banheira e observo quando ela desenrosca a tampa e engole a água, como um garoto de fraternidade bebendo de ponta cabeça de um barril.

"Você está se tornando um camelo?" Eu brinco.

"Não. Só estou tentando me manter hidratada." Ela diz, mas há algo escondido em seus olhos.

Eu quero perguntar mais, mas ela estatela uma bucha na minha mão antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa e levanta uma perna longa e deliciosa acima da água.

"Quer me ajudar a ficar limpa?" Ela murmura.

Oh, sim, por favor.

**~ O ~**

"Edward, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a nova treinadora que eu contratei. Kate, este é Edward." Bella diz enquanto envolve seu braço possessivamente ao redor da minha cintura.

Estendo a mão e agarro a mão dela com firmeza, tentando não corar quando ela me dá uma avaliada.

"É muito bom conhecer você, Edward. Bella tem falado sobre você por um tempo." Ela diz, enquanto libera a minha mão e empurra seu cabelo longo e vermelho atrás da orelha.

Seus olhos são cobertos de tanto rímel que é difícil dizer de que cor eles são.

"Bem, eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas eu nem sabia que Bella estava contratando alguém novo até agora." Eu admito, observando a forma como sua expressão cai ligeiramente.

Bella suspira quando ela me libera e sai para apresentar Kate para o resto dos membros e clientes que estão malhando.

"Espero vê-lo novamente, Edward." Kate grita e eu apenas olho fixamente, conseguindo dar um pequeno aceno.

Ela acabou de...

Ela acabou de flertar comigo?

**~ O ~**

"Você viu a nova treinadora gostosa?" Jasper sussurra/grita através do fone de ouvido.

Bella disse que tinha uma reunião para ir, então eu estou no meu apartamento jogando algum COD com Jasper.

Alice deve estar por perto, que é por que ele está sendo todo secreto.

Parece como nos velhos tempos.

"Sim. O nome dela é Kate. Eu a conheci ontem." Eu suspiro quando sou atingido com uma granada e o meu cara morre uma morte horrível e sangrenta na tela.

Estou muito fora de forma.

"Ela estava olhando para você durante todo o dia".

Eu quase deixo cair o controle enquanto absorvo suas palavras.

"O quê agora?" Eu suspiro.

"Sério, Edward, o tempo todo em que Bella a estava mostrando pela academia, os olhos dela estavam grudados em sua bunda. Se você não fosse tão apaixonado por Bella..." Ele para de falar quando meus rosnados ecoam através do fone de ouvido.

"Nem pense nisso. Eu amo Bella. Fim da história. Eu não posso _sequer _olhar para outra garota".

"Tudo bem... desculpe. Eu só queria que você soubesse que as senhoras estão impressionadas com o que você tem empacotado." Ele diz baixinho e eu me sinto mal por ter acabado de descontar nele.

Mas eu sei como me sinto, pensando em Bella olhando para outros caras.

Eu nunca faria isso com ela.

**~ O ~**

"Tem certeza que você não quer mais alguma coisa para comer?" Pergunto para Bella enquanto reparto o nosso jantar.

Ela esteve comendo comida de coelho pela última semana e eu estou começando a realmente me preocupar com ela.

"Sim. Eu disse a você que tive um grande almoço." Ela diz, enquanto empurra a pilha de legumes em torno do seu prato.

Sento-me ao lado dela e levo sua mão esquerda no meu colo, entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos quando eu começo a comer.

Descobri que se eu tentar comer com a mão oposta, eu não como tanto.

Além disso, eu consigo segurar a minha garota.

"Kate estava perguntando sobre você hoje." Bella disse baixinho e eu olho para ela, fazendo um grunhido evasivo.

"Eu realmente não me importo." Eu admito, com um encolher de ombros.

E eu não me importo.

"Ela queria saber se nós ainda estávamos juntos." Bella continua, e desta vez eu abaixo meu garfo e dou a ela toda a minha atenção.

"E o que você disse a ela? Que ainda estávamos completamente apaixonados? Que eu não poderia imaginar minha vida sem você?" Eu brinco, mas a maneira como seus olhos evitam os meus me deixa nervoso.

"Eu disse a ela que nós ainda estávamos juntos... por agora." Ela sussurra e eu de repente sinto que a comida que eu acabei de comer tentará fazer uma reaparição.

"O que diabos isso significa? Você está terminando comigo?" Eu grito, tentando não soar como uma adolescente, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"O quê, não! Claro que não! Eu só... eu me preocupo que você não tenha realmente saído. Você estava em uma concha e, agora, você não está, e eu..." Ela para, seus ombros ondulando em si mesma como se ela estivesse tentando se esconder.

"Maldição! Bella... você está realmente me irritando com isso agora. Eu te amo. Não importa que você seja a única garota com quem eu já estive. Eu já sei que eu _nunca_ encontrarei alguém que eu ame tanto quanto eu te amo. Simplesmente não é possível".

Lágrimas começam lentamente a rolar pelas suas bochechas e ela acena com a cabeça, mas eu sei que ela não acredita em mim.

"Bella Swan, você me completa. Você é o vento sob as minhas asas. Você é o Robin para o meu Batman. Você é a manteiga de amendoim para a minha geléia. Você é os ovos em minha cesta. Você é a batata frita em minha refeição feliz. Você é... merda, eu não consigo pensar em mais nenhum clichê. Você é... tudo!" Eu resmungo, desejando que ela visse a verdade em meus olhos.

Ela funga bem alto e enxuga as lágrimas restantes que cobrem suas bochechas.

"Sinto muito. Estou só... estou tendo um pouco de uma festa da piedade." Ela sussurra e eu a puxo da sua cadeira e em meus braços, colocando-a em segurança no meu colo.

"Vá em frente e solte isso." Eu a acalmo, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de fazê-la rir. "Ei... você está com fome depois que eu mencionei toda essa comida, ou sou só eu?"

Eu me dou um cumprimento mental quando ela começa a rir em meio às lágrimas.

"Deus, eu te amo." Ela funga, o que só faz meu coração disparar.

"Eu também te amo, chorona." Eu respondo, beijando seu rosto úmido.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta, porém." Ela murmura em meu peito. "Por que diabos você tem que ser o Batman?"

Minha risada ecoa até o teto, e todos os pensamentos de insegurança vão com ela.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Só eu que não gostei do aparecimento dessa Kate? Espero que ela não atrapalhe a felicidade do casal._

_Bem, eu montei um cronograma aqui, pois vou entrar em férias e viajo para os EUA no dia 09 de julho. Eu quero terminar essa fic antes de eu viajar, para não deixar vc´s esperando. Minha intenção é postar caps. aos domingos, quarta e sexta-feira. Então eu gostaria que vocês colaborassem com as reviews, pois essa fic está no alerta de 81 pessoas e percebi que as reviews vêm diminuindo. Então, para que eu consiga seguir esse cronograma, vou colocar a meta de pelo menos 40 reviews para cada capítulo, caso contrário, postarei apenas uma vez por semana mesmo e aí a fic terá uma pausa enquanto eu estiver viajando..._

_Deixem reviews e, quem sabe, até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

"Outra corrida?"

Bella sorri para a minha expressão e acena com a cabeça.

"Sim! Você fez um trabalho incrível naquela de cinco quilômetros e você tem ido lentamente mais longe a cada semana. Acho que é hora de pensar em uma meia maratona." Ela inclina a cabeça, olhando para mim. "O que você acha?"

Eu aperto o 'parar' na esteira e inclino-me para baixo para que eu possa falar diretamente em seu ouvido.

É difícil não se distrair com o quanto o cheiro dela é incrível, mas de alguma forma eu consigo impedir a minha linha de pensamento de desviar da pista.

"Eu acho que posso ter fodido o senso comum de você." Eu sussurro, saltando para trás quando ela tenta me bater. "Sério, Bella... 15 quilômetros? Não, obrigado".

"Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, Edward. Você terminou aqueles 10 quilômetros na semana passada e ainda tinha energia para... bem..." Ela para e eu sei que ela está lembrando exatamente como passamos as próximas horas depois daquela corrida.

Não é minha culpa que eu não posso resistir a ela quando ela está toda suada.

"Quando será?" Eu bufo, sabendo que, uma vez que ela tem sua mente estabelecida em algo, é mais fácil simplesmente ir junto com isso.

Sério... eu preferiria correr os malditos 15 quilômetros do que contrariar Bella.

"Três semanas. Isso será muito divertido!" Ela ri quando se joga em mim.

Sim... nem tanto.

**~ O ~**

"Você vem hoje à noite para o nosso jantar cheio de carboidratos?" Pergunto a Jasper, equilibrando o telefone no meu ombro enquanto tento mexer o molho de tomate ao mesmo tempo.

Bella de alguma forma convenceu Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett a correr os cinco quilômetros que vão junto com a meia maratona que nós faremos, então estamos organizando um jantar de massas para todos na casa de Bella.

Meu pobre apartamento está situado solitário e vazio, já que a maioria das minhas noites são gastas com Bella, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

Ela ainda está na academia, enquanto eu estou fazendo uso da sua cozinha.

Tenho pão torrando sob o frango, molho fervendo no fogão e uma salada preparada e pronta na geladeira.

Eu me sinto tão doméstico.

"Alice não está se sentindo tão bem, mas nós iremos." Ele diz e eu posso ouvir o som muito óbvio de alguém vomitando suas tripas no fundo.

"Ela estará bem amanhã?"

Estou começando a ficar nervoso sobre a corrida.

E se eu não terminar?

Todo mundo ficará decepcionado comigo.

"Sim... ela acha que é algo que ela comeu. Ela é um soldado, porém. Estaremos aí daqui a pouco".

Eu ainda estou com ciúmes de Alice e Jasper e seu relacionamento fácil.

Não parece haver qualquer idiota ruivo se escondendo atrás da próxima esquina, ameaçando ficar entre eles.

Eles equilibram um ao outro tão bem: ela é tímida e quieta, e ele é alto e ultrajante.

A maneira como eles estão juntos é simplesmente a perfeição.

Tenho certeza que é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele a peça para se casar com ele.

"Querido, cheguei!"

Eu me afasto do molho borbulhando e não posso deixar de sorrir para a minha garota.

Ela envolve seus braços em torno da minha cintura e se empurra para cima nas pontas dos pés para largar o mais doce dos beijos em meus lábios.

"Hmmm, eu gosto de você todo Suzy Dona de Casa." Ela sussurra contra os meus lábios enquanto puxa os cordões do meu avental.

Sim, eu vesti um avental... e daí?

Molho de tomate espirra e borbulha como um filho da puta.

"Bem, eu gosto de você voltando para casa e me cumprimentando assim." Eu respondo, dando às minhas mãos a liberdade de familiarizar-se com sua suntuosa bunda.

"Não temos tempo para..." Ela pergunta, afastando-se para que eu possa ver suas sobrancelhas mexendo sugestivamente.

A campainha responde a pergunta para ela e eu quase posso _ver_ sua decepção.

A garota gosta do meu amor... o que eu posso dizer?

Bella corre para atender a porta enquanto eu pego o pão do forno e começo a cortá-lo.

Eu poderia me acostumar com essa coisa de corrida, se isso significa que eu posso encher minha cara com pão e macarrão na noite anterior.

"Ei, mano!" Emmett diz quando para atrás de mim e rouba um pedaço de pão da tábua de corte.

"Você é um porco." Eu suspiro, mas não posso evitar a risada que se liberta quando ele tenta falar com a boca cheia de ciabatta crocante.

Alice e Jasper chegam alguns minutos mais tarde e todos nós sentamos em torno da pequena mesa de Bella.

Está apertado e eu continuo batendo o cotovelo com o de Jasper, mas quando olho ao redor da mesa para os meus amigos, família, o amor da minha vida...

Eu acho que é um encaixe perfeito.

**~ O ~**

"Agora, corredores... estará um pouco mais quente lá fora do que esperávamos, portanto, certifiquem-se de manter-se hidratados. Há paradas para água a cada dois quilômetros. Estão todos prontos?"

Eu quero dizer que não.

Enquanto estou parado aqui ao lado de Bella no meio da multidão de corredores, eu percebo que não estou totalmente pronto.

"Eu quero que você corra a _sua _corrida." Eu digo a Bella quando a puxo em meus braços.

"Mas eu quero ficar com você." Ela diz, mas eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Eu serei lento... super lento. Eu quero que você saiba que, quando você cruzar aquela linha de chegada, você fez o seu melhor. Você não será capaz de fazer isso se ficar comigo".

Eu posso ver a relutância em seus olhos, mas ela sabe que eu estou certo.

Além disso, eu me sentiria péssimo se eu a segurasse para trás.

Ela envolve seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beija profundamente antes de decolar para a frente.

Quando o sinal explode para que a corrida comece, leva quase um minuto inteiro antes que eu seja capaz de começar a correr.

Os primeiros cinco quilômetros não são muito ruins, principalmente pelas descidas e a sombra.

Eu não presto atenção às pessoas que me passam.

Eu não estou preocupado com o meu tempo.

Eu só quero terminar.

Começando por volta do sexto quilômetro, meus joelhos começam a protestar, mas eu apenas diminuo um pouco.

Estou realmente ficando cansado no nono quilômetro quando vejo um flash familiar de cabelo castanho adiante.

Como diabos eu poderia ter alcançado Bella?

Eu me esforço um pouco mais forte e corro ao lado dela.

Eu imediatamente sei que algo está errado.

"Bella?" Eu suspiro e ela se vira para mim.

Suas bochechas estão vermelho brilhante e, enquanto eu estou absolutamente encharcado de suor, ela parece tão seca como quando começamos.

Quando olho mais para ela, vejo seus olhos piscando freneticamente, como se ela estivesse tentando conter as lágrimas, mas ela está tão desidratada que não há nenhuma para ser encontrada.

"Eu não sei o que está errado. Eu só... eu não posso ir mais longe." Ela suspira, tropeçando em seus pés enquanto eu a guio para o lado da estrada.

Ela cai de joelhos na grama e estou desesperadamente à procura de ajuda.

"Não, Edward. Eu ficarei bem. Eu quero que você termine. Estou apenas superaquecida." Ela choraminga, colocando a mão no meu braço.

Eu posso sentir o calor simplesmente irradiando dela e noto que seus pobres dedinhos estão inchados como salsichas, a pele borbulhando sobre a banda do anel que ela usa em seu dedo indicador.

"Baby, eu preciso ficar com você. E se você precisar ir para o hospital?" Eu exijo. "Nada é mais importante do que você".

"Bella!" Eu olho para cima para ver Rose e Emmett fazendo seu caminho para nós.

Os cinco quilômetros começaram ao mesmo tempo que a meia maratona, então eles terminaram há algum tempo.

"O que há de errado?" Rose pergunta quando senta ao lado de Bella e entrega a ela uma garrafa de água.

Ela bebe sofregamente, deixando um pouco escorrer pelo seu pescoço.

"Eu fui muito rápido. Eu realmente queria conseguir um bom tempo, mas eu só... agora eu estou superaquecida." Ela bufa.

Eu posso ver a raiva e decepção no rosto dela.

Emmett me puxa para o lado e aponta de volta para a estrada.

"Ouça, Edward, Rose e eu estacionamos ali. Nós levaremos Bella de volta para a linha de chegada para receber assistência médica. Você precisa terminar essa corrida." Ele diz enquanto me agarra pela parte de trás do pescoço e me balança.

"Ele está certo, Edward. Eu quero vê-lo cruzar a linha de chegada." Bella diz fracamente, limpando a sujeira e poeira que estão presas em suas bochechas coradas.

"Mas-"

"Não! Você vai terminar por mim." Ela repreende, dando-me um pequeno sorriso enquanto deixa Emmett puxá-la para os seus pés.

Suas mãos no meu rosto são tão quente, mas seus olhos estão claros agora.

"Vá... termine esta corrida".

Eu pressiono meus lábios nos dela e, em seguida...

Estou fora.

**~ O ~**

Eu sinto a falta de Bella com cada passo que dou, mas eu continuo.

O suor está correndo dentro dos meus olhos e meus pés doem como um filho da puta, mas eu continuo.

Quanto mais nos aproximamos do fim, mais as pessoas lá fora estão torcendo.

Sinos e buzinas soam, tentando nos motivar.

Eu posso ver o estádio e percebo que realmente conseguirei.

Eu vou terminar.

Eu não vou ganhar.

Eu não quebrarei nenhum recorde.

Mas eu vou terminar.

Uma volta ao redor da pista e, em seguida, é isso.

Eu cruzo a linha e manco até as arquibancadas, onde eu posso ver Bella esperando por mim.

Suas bochechas estão um pouco menos vermelho-fogo, e agora ela tem um bloco de gelo envolto em torno da sua nuca.

Eu caio de joelhos diante dela e pressiono meu rosto contra o seu peito.

"Você conseguiu." Ela sussurra, suas mãos correndo pelo meu cabelo suado.

"Só por causa de você." Eu consigo dizer, minha voz rouca de lágrimas.

Uma vez que minha respiração voltou ao normal e a temperatura do corpo de Bella regulou, eu a puxo para os seus pés e ambos nos apoiamos um no outro enquanto fazemos o nosso caminho em direção ao carro.

Eu acabei de terminar a minha primeira meia maratona, mas agora eu preciso cuidar da minha garota.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Todos eles reunidos, como uma verdadeira família... e o que acharam dessa corrida deles? Edward conseguiu terminar sua meia-maratona, mas Bella não parece muito bem, não é?_

_Para o final dessa história, restam 13 capítulos, todos já estão traduzidos, então só depende de vc's... Já sabem, 40 reviews e o próximo cap. vem na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Cena extra 8

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 8**

**_~ Bella ~_**

Ah... meu... Deus.

Riley.

A forma como Edward está olhando para ele, e depois para mim, eu sei que ele descobriu quem é Riley.

E ele parece com o coração partido.

Todas as inseguranças que eu sempre senti quando estava com Riley vêm correndo de volta quando ele começa a falar sobre os bons velhos tempos.

Eles não eram bons.

Eles eram decentes.

O que nós tínhamos não era nada comparado com o que eu tenho com Edward.

Edward e eu temos um amor de uma vez na vida.

Nós temos um amor de conto de fadas.

Mas, quando Riley me dá um abraço de despedida, ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Bom trabalho com o gordo. Ele nunca vai reclamar quando você começar a engordar de novo".

Suas mãos descem pelas minhas costas e eu saio do seu abraço antes que ele possa agarrar minha bunda.

Ele _é_ um babaca.

Mas, ao longo dos próximos dias, eu dou uma boa olhada em Edward.

Ele realmente é um cara incrível.

Ele é atraente e doce e amoroso.

E eu não sou a única que percebe.

"Aquele cara grande que entrou... aquele com o cabelo selvagem, ele é solteiro?"

Estou começando a me arrepender de contratar Kate.

"Não. Ele é meu".

Eu odeio o jeito que ela me olha de cima a baixo, como se estivesse insinuando que eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele.

Vadia.

**~ O ~**

Minha mão está tremendo tanto que eu mal posso tirar as pílulas do frasco.

Eu sei que esta é uma ideia estúpida.

Mas eu estou com medo.

Estou com medo de perdê-lo.

Estou com medo de não ser o suficiente.

Então eu engulo a pílula e espero que funcione.

Porque o pensamento de estar sem Edward...

É uma tortura.

**~ O ~**

Minhas emoções estão por toda parte, e eu sei que estou assustando Edward.

As pílulas estão me fazendo tremer e mexem com o meu humor.

Mas eu não posso parar de tomá-las.

O amigo de Jake disse que se eu pudesse passar as duas primeiras semanas de efeitos colaterais, o peso começaria a sair.

E se eu puder chegar até um tamanho 34... bem, não há nenhuma maneira que Edward me deixaria se eu estivesse tão bem.

**~ O ~**

Eu não posso fazer isso.

Estou no oitavo quilômetro na meia-maratona e percebo que não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa terminar.

Eu sou uma decepção.

Sinto-me ainda pior quando Edward me alcança.

Ele está tão assustado, eu posso ver em seu rosto, mas se eu disser a ele por que estou tão superaquecida, ele ficará louco.

Ele não pode descobrir.

**~ O ~**

Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa.

Edward atravessa a linha de chegada e imediatamente procura por mim.

Seu sorriso é de tirar o fôlego quando ele se ajoelha e me abraça.

Se eu já não estivesse loucamente apaixonada por ele... eu teria me apaixonado naquele instante.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que as coisas não estão nada bem para a Bella, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até sexta._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

"Edward, eu tenho que ir trabalhar." Bella suspira quando eu enfio os cobertores ao redor dela.

Ela ainda está tão malditamente cansada.

Eu odeio vê-la assim.

"Você não _tem_ que ir para o trabalho. Kate está lá, assim como Ângela. Eu vou até lá e abrirei e terei a certeza que eles têm tudo sob controle antes que eu tenha que voltar para a minha teleconferência às 10hs." Eu digo a ela, certificando-me que a minha voz seja firme o suficiente para que ela saiba que não haverá desistência.

Eu estou cuidando dela e é isso.

Vê-la tão fraca e desorientada ontem realmente me assustou.

Sabendo o quanto eu poderia facilmente tê-la perdido...

Sim... até que ela esteja de volta ao seu antigo eu, ela não deixará esta cama.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurro quando pressiono meus lábios em sua testa.

Seu doce suspiro enche meu coração até transbordar quando ela repete as palavras de volta para mim.

Trancando a porta atrás de mim para garantir que minha garota esteja segura, eu começo uma corrida em direção à academia.

Poderia muito bem tirar o meu treino do caminho.

No momento em que termino os dois quilômetros, eu sou uma bagunça suada.

Minha camisa está presa nas minhas costas e minhas mãos estão lisas.

Leva-me três tentativas antes que eu seja capaz de enfiar a chave na fechadura.

Eu acendo as luzes e aproveito a solidão vazia do prédio.

Vendo que eu tenho uma meia hora antes que qualquer outra pessoa deva aparecer, eu vou para o vestiário para um banho rápido.

A pressão da água é incrível quando não existem dez outras pessoas exigindo água dos canos e torneiras ao mesmo tempo.

Eu saio do banheiro de azulejos com uma toalha enrolada em volta dos meus quadris e trombo diretamente em Kate.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu grito, lutando para manter a toalha no lugar.

Kate tem a decência de parecer envergonhada, mas posso dizer pelo brilho em seus olhos que isso não foi apenas um acidente.

"Sinto muito. Eu não ouvi a água. Eu estava apenas verificando as coisas antes de abrirmos." Ela diz, afastando-se em direção à porta, mas não antes que ela permita que aqueles olhos astutos trilhem sobre cada centímetro da minha pele exposta.

Eu me sinto como um pedaço de carne, e eu não gosto nada disso.

"Sim... Bella me mandou abrir. Estarei lá fora em um minuto." Eu resmungo, meus dedos tão apertados no pobre pano enrugado que eu poderia estar fazendo buracos.

Ela acena com a cabeça enquanto passa através da porta de vaivém.

Eu colapso no banco e coloco minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

O que diabos foi isso?

**~ O ~**

"Ei, Edward? Como está Bella?"

Consegui evitar Kate a manhã toda, mas ela tem me encurralado agora quando estou me preparando para voltar para Bella.

"Ela está bem. Aquele calor realmente a pegou ontem." Eu digo a ela, não encontrando seus olhos enquanto vasculho os papéis sobre a mesa de Bella.

"Bem, todo aquele peso extra provavelmente não ajudou." Ela diz casualmente, e agora eu não posso _evitar_ chicotear meus olhos para o rosto dela.

"O que você disse?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de vasculhar suas palavras para entender o que diabos ela quer dizer.

"Vamos lá, Edward. Você tem que ter notado que ela ganhou peso nas últimas semanas. Isso é o que acontece com as garotas quando se sentem confortáveis com um cara." Ela sorri, inclinando seus quadris muito finos contra a mesa de Bella.

"Por uma questão de fato, eu não ficaria surpresa se ela estivesse tomando alguma coisa para ajudá-la a perder peso. Você deve verificar as gavetas dela." Ela diz, balançando a cabeça em direção ao metal e madeira no qual estou inclinado.

Eu não desrespeitarei Bella dessa forma.

Ela não esconderia algo assim de mim.

E ela não seria tão estúpida para fazer algo assim.

Seria?

Quando Kate lança-me um adeus, eu aceno distraidamente para ela.

Meus dedos coçam para serpentear através dessas gavetas e armários.

Mas, o que eu faria se achasse alguma coisa?

Sabendo que eu não serei capaz de me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa até que eu saiba com o que estou lidando, eu escancaro a gaveta de cima e sinto minha respiração explodir para fora do meu peito.

Ah... meu... Deus.

**~ O ~**

"Bella!"

Eu mal atravesso a porta quando grito seu nome.

Estou furioso... estou _além_ de furioso.

Como ela se _atreve_?

"Estou aqui!" Ela grita pelo corredor e meus pés cobrem a distância da porta do banheiro em segundos.

A porta voa de volta contra a parede quando eu a escancaro, sem dúvida deixando uma marca no gesso por trás disso, mas não estou me importando.

Bella senta-se na banheira, água espirrando sobre o lado e por todo o chão.

Mais uma vez... eu não me importo.

"O que diabos é isso?" Eu resmungo, abrindo minhas mãos para que ela possa ver os dois objetos situados em minha palma.

Os olhos dela se arregalam quanto ela se empurra para cima dos joelhos, estendendo a mão para mim.

"Eu posso explicar..." Ela começa, mas estou com tanta raiva que não tenho certeza se posso mesmo ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

"Primeiro, eu quero que você me diga há quanto tempo você está carregando o meu bebê".

Sua boca abre e fecha silenciosamente enquanto eu mexo o teste de gravidez positivo em seu rosto, e eu estou tão louco que lanço a minha próxima rodada de perguntas sem esperar que ela responda.

"E há quanto tempo você vem tomando algumas _drogas _sem nome para tentar perder peso?" Eu rosno quando chicoteio o frasco de remédio sem rótulo para ela.

Ela pega o frasco facilmente e empurra-se para os seus pés, deslizando desajeitadamente ao longo da borda da banheira e vindo em minha direção.

Eu me afasto até que fiz o meu caminho para o corredor, minhas costas contra a parede, e eu apenas olho para ela.

"Edward, eu sinto muito." Ela murmura, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Que porra é essa, Bella? Quero dizer... você está grávida?" Eu choro, olhando para sua barriga nua, meu coração apertando com o pensamento do nosso filho crescendo dentro dela.

E estou furioso novamente com o pensamento de ela prejudicando a criança usando essas drogas.

"Eu não estou grávida. Esse teste é da Alice. _Ela_ está grávida... não eu." Ela diz, enquanto estende as mãos para mim, trêmulas.

E, exatamente assim... eu estou arrasado.

No caminho para a casa dela, eu já a tinha imaginado segurando a nossa bela criança.

Eu sei que não é o momento certo e não estamos casados ainda... mas agora que esse bebê não existe...

Estou em agonia.

Eu empurro essa dor de lado enquanto lido com outro problema.

"As drogas?" Eu consigo falar, lágrimas ardendo meus olhos quando eu a vejo olhar para o frasco aparentemente inócuo em sua mão.

"Eu comprei de um cara que Jake conhece. Eu estava apenas tentando perder alguns quilos, você sabe." Ela diz baixinho e eu estendo as mãos e agarro seus ombros, sacudindo-a.

"O que diabos é isso?"

"É Clen. Clenbuterol. Eles usam isso em outros países para o tratamento de asma, mas não está liberado para uso nos Estados Unidos. Ele aumenta a temperatura do corpo um pouco e aumenta a pressão arterial e capacidade aeróbica. Pensei que era seguro." Ela sussurra, encontrando meus olhos com a culpa por todo o seu rosto.

"É por isso que você não conseguiu terminar a corrida?" Eu resmungo, as últimas semanas fazendo sentido agora.

Sua agitação.

Sua agressividade em direção a Kate.

Sua sede constante.

Ela acena com a cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas caem mais rápido agora.

"Eu nem sequer conheço você." Eu respiro, afastando-me da parede e suas mãos à procura.

"Você conhece, Edward! Você me conhece! Eu só cometi um erro. Por favor..."

Eu balanço minha cabeça lentamente.

"Não, a Bella que eu conheço não faria isso. A Bella que eu conheço teria falado comigo para que eu pudesse tê-la ajudado - do jeito que ela me ajudou. Ela não teria feito algo tão estúpido... tão _perigoso._" Eu olhei para ela com lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Você poderia ter_ morrido_ fazendo esse tipo de merda, Bella".

"Edward! Por favor, não vá embora! Eu estava preocupada com o peso que eu estava ganhando. E com Kate perguntando sobre você o tempo todo... por favor! Por favor, não me deixe!" Ela chora, seguindo-me pelo corredor.

Eu paro em frente à porta fechada e coloco minha cabeça contra a madeira implacável.

"Eu preciso de algum tempo sozinho. Eu vou... eu vou ligar para você." Eu digo, incapaz até mesmo de olhar para ela.

Estou com tanto medo, eu estou entorpecido.

"Eu te amo." Ela chora, e eu só posso assentir.

Abro a porta e saio para o desconhecido... tentando ignorar os soluços dolorosos de cortar o coração provenientes detrás da sua porta fechada.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Caramba, as coisas estão ruins agora, mas dá para compreender o sofrimento dos dois, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Eu me sento na calçada em frente à casa de Bella, todo o meu corpo tremendo de emoção.

Eu simplesmente não consegui me fazer ir para mais longe.

Tão irritado quanto eu estou com Bella, eu não a deixaria.

Eu apalpo meus bolsos, as lágrimas nos meus olhos tornando ainda mais difícil para mim digitar o número certo.

"'Alô?"

"Jasper, Alice está aí?" Eu consigo falar, sabendo, pela forma como ele hesita, que ele quer perguntar o que está errado, mas felizmente ele só chama Alice.

"Edward?" Ela pergunta no momento em que está na linha.

"Você precisa vir até a casa de Bella... agora".

Minha voz é áspera e rude, o que provavelmente diz mais a ela sobre o que está escondido por trás das minhas palavras do que o que eu estou dizendo.

"Ok. Eu já estarei aí." Ela concorda, e eu posso ouvi-la falando em voz baixa para Jasper antes que ela encerre a chamada.

Eu preciso saber a verdade sobre aquele teste de gravidez, e eu sei que se eu voltar e tentar falar com Bella, isso simplesmente vai acabar mal.

Quanto mais eu penso sobre a forma como eu reagi... pior eu me sinto.

Eu não deveria ter vasculhado as coisas dela.

Eu não deveria ter deixado Kate me atingir.

Eu deveria ter deixado Bella explicar.

Eu deveria ter...

Eu deveria ter feito um monte de coisas de forma diferente, mas agora é tarde demais.

Mas há uma coisa que eu posso fazer.

Eu posso garantir que a minha garota esteja segura.

Eu mantenho meus olhos fixos nas janelas escuras da casa de Bella enquanto espero por Alice.

Tenho certeza que Bella não faria nada estúpido, como tentar se machucar, mas é claro que eu também nunca pensei que ela faria algo como tomar pílulas perigosas para emagrecer.

Porra.

Olho para a minha esquerda quando Alice estaciona em seu pequeno fusca amarelo, e até mesmo a cor alegre não pode iluminar o meu humor.

Ela sai e fica na minha frente, com as mãos nos quadris.

"O que você fez?" Ela cospe.

Trago meus olhos para os seus pés batendo, sobre suas pernas cobertas pelo jeans e apenas olho para a sua barriga.

"Eu encontrei o teste de gravidez." Eu sussurro, percebendo que pelo menos Bella disse a verdade sobre o bebê ser de Alice quando ela move as mãos para cobrir suavemente sua barriga.

"Oh, merda. Você pensou que era de Bella e gritou com ela?" Alice pergunta, sentando ao meu lado na calçada.

Eu sustento meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e descanso minha cabeça em minhas mãos, assim eu não tenho que encará-la quando digo a ela que o que eu fiz foi muito pior.

"Eu também encontrei um frasco de pílulas ilegais para emagrecer que Bella estava tomando. Eu posso ter... eu posso ter realmente fodido as coisas, Alice".

Sua mão acalma a minha coluna, parando no meu ombro para me dar um abraço reconfortante.

"Eu vou falar com ela." Ela diz suavemente, e eu aceno com a cabeça, agradecido que ela não leia para mim o ato de motim sobre o que eu fiz.

Eu já me sinto um merda o suficiente como está.

"E, ei," eu a chamo quando ela caminha para subir os degraus, "é nojento manter um pedaço de pau no qual você fez xixi".

Ela ri e mostra-me o dedo médio.

Eu observo Alice desaparecer dentro da casa, confiando que ela vai cuidar da minha garota.

Porque há alguém que eu preciso encontrar.

**~ O ~**

"O que _diabos_ você estava pensando?" Eu rosno em seu rosto, minhas mãos fechadas em punho em sua camisa enquanto eu pressiono seu enorme corpo contra a parede.

Eu sei que Jake está me deixando maltratá-lo, porque mesmo com tanta massa muscular como ele perdeu quando parou com os esteróides, ele ainda pode me derrubar.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Edward." Ele resmunga quando eu pressiono meus braços em seu peito, apreciando o assobio alto que sua respiração irrompe dos seus pulmões.

"Eu estou falando sobre as drogas que o seu amigo deu para Bella. Eu teria pensado que você sabe melhor agora." Eu cuspo, soltando-o um pouco para que eu possa encontrar seus olhos escuros.

"Eu não..." Ele começa a protestar, mas eu agarro sua camisa mais firme, deleitando-me com o som de rasgar as costuras quando elas esticam.

"Ela me _disse_ que conseguiu com um dos seus caras." Eu grito, e de repente eu sou aquele contra a parede.

Jake paira sobre mim, facilmente puxando minhas mãos do seu aperto sobre a sua camisa e empurrando meus braços para baixo para os meus lados.

"Bem, talvez ela tenha dito, mas eu nunca daria nada a ela. Se ela tivesse vindo me pedir por elas, eu teria mostrado a ela as cicatrizes que tenho em meus braços dos locais infeccionados das injeções. Eu teria dito a ela sobre os pesadelos que arruinam meu sono e meu pau inútil e o desapontamento que eu vejo cada vez que olho para o meu pai. Eu _nunca_ a teria deixado tomar nada." Ele diz com veemência, seus olhos ficando úmidos.

Porra.

Eu estraguei tudo de novo.

Eu só quero alguém para culpar.

"Eu sinto muito, Jake." Eu sussurro, aliviado quando ele libera meus braços e posso envolvê-los em torno dele.

Ele derrete em meu abraço, seu grande corpo tremendo enquanto ele chora.

"Você conta a alguém sobre isso e eu vou dizer a todos sobre a vez que eu o peguei se masturbando no chuveiro." Ele murmura em minha camisa e eu não posso deixar de rir.

"Eu não contarei a ninguém, Jake".

Ele limpa o nariz no seu braço quando se afasta, e ficamos parados sem jeito ao lado do outro por um momento antes que ele encontre meus olhos.

"Você gritou com ela?"

Eu faço uma careta quando aceno, empurrando as mãos no meu bolso.

"Sim, eu provavelmente teria também." Ele admite e eu respiro um suspiro de alívio ao saber que a minha reação não foi muito fora do normal.

"Você a deixou sozinha?"

"Não, eu liguei para Alice e pedi a ela para vir." Jake concorda e dá um sorriso, estendendo a mão através do espaço entre nós e me batendo no ombro.

"Você fez bem, Edward. Mesmo que você estivesse chateado e com raiva, você ainda a coloca em primeiro lugar. Mas agora que você já acalmou um pouco, você precisa ir falar com ela. Não deixe essa merda inflamar." Ele exige e eu não posso deixar de rir.

"Ouça você... todo Dr. Phil".

Jake sorri amplamente e orgulhosamente.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente ouvia todos os terapeutas nos quais me fizeram ir na reabilitação." Ele canta e ambos começamos a rir.

Estou contente que nós podemos brincar com isso agora.

Espero que eu possa mais uma vez contar com Jake como um amigo.

E estou rezando para que Bella me dê outra chance.

**~ O ~**

O carro de Alice ainda está estacionado junto ao meio-fio quando eu volto para a casa de Bella.

Olho para o banco de trás e sorrio quando imagino uma cadeirinha presa no carro amarelo feliz.

Eu me pergunto se ela já contou para Jasper.

Eu gostaria de saber o mais rápido possível.

Eu gostaria de ir para cada consulta médica.

Eu gostaria de comprar na Babies 'R Us.

Eu realmente nunca pensei que eu queria ter filhos, mas eu quero.

Com Bella... eu quero.

Desesperadamente.

Mas Bella e eu temos coisas nas quais precisamos trabalhar antes que possamos fazer isso acontecer.

Eu só espero que ela ainda me queira depois do jeito que eu agi.

Minha chave desliza silenciosamente na fechadura e eu abro a porta, ouvindo para qualquer palavra com raiva antes de eu ir mais longe.

A voz carregada de lágrimas de Bella chega aos meus ouvidos quando eu entro na sala de estar.

"Ele só... ele não se vê, Alice. Ele não vê o quanto ele é incrível. E quando Kate começou a flertar com ele e perguntar sobre ele o tempo todo, eu fiquei com medo. Ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Ele me trata como se eu fosse algo valioso e especial... como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já viu. Ele é tudo para mim. Mas eu me preocupo que ele vá se cansar de mim e minhas inseguranças".

Eu sei que não deveria estar escutando, mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar passar esta oportunidade para entrar na cabeça de Bella.

"Bella, ele te ama. Você não percebe que ele sente o mesmo por você? Como ele está com medo de que poderia te perder? Você devia tê-lo ouvido quando ele ligou. Ele parecia um homem quebrado sentado lá fora na calçada antes de sair. Ele _ama_ você." Alice diz suavemente e eu ouço Bella fungando.

"Ele realmente parecia chateado quando eu disse a ele que o teste de gravidez não era meu. Acho que ele esperava que nós teríamos um bebê. Isso significa alguma coisa, certo?" Bella sussurra e eu sorrio quando Alice ri.

"Uhm, sim, Bella. Se um cara fica empolgado sobre engravidar uma garota, isso normalmente significa que ele está de cabeça para baixo, loucamente apaixonado por ela. E Edward _está_".

Tomo suas risadas como minha deixa para fazer a minha presença conhecida, olhando ao redor da porta da cozinha.

Bella me vê primeiro e seu sorriso derrete, lágrimas mais uma vez enchendo aqueles olhos castanhos emotivos.

Dou um passo para dentro da sala e abro meus braços para ela, sentindo meu coração bater dentro do meu peito quando ela não hesita, mas corre diretamente para mim.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela chora enquanto envolve seus braços em torno da minha cintura.

Meus lábios pressionam contra a sua têmpora enquanto eu observo Alice sair calmamente, dando-me um tapinha no ombro quando ela passa.

"Eu te amo." Eu suspiro, sentindo como se eu fosse finalmente capaz de respirar novamente com ela em meus braços.

"Eu acho que preciso falar com alguém." Suas palavras foram uma confissão pronunciada timidamente.

"Acho que ambos podemos nos beneficiar de falar com alguém." Eu digo a ela, inclinando-me para trás para que eu possa ver seu rosto doce. "Mas você precisa saber que não pode esconder essas coisas de mim. E eu não estou falando sobre Alice estar grávida. Eu te amo e é horrível saber que você está me mantendo no escuro sobre algo assim." Eu repreendo suavemente, acalmando a dureza das minhas palavras com beijos vibrantes em suas bochechas.

"Eu sei. Eu não farei isso de novo." Ela respira, as mãos agarrando firmes às minhas costas.

Eu nos encaminho até a cadeira e sento, puxando-a para o meu colo.

Temos algumas coisas novas no que trabalhar, e alguns demônios antigos ainda à espreita no nosso passado, mas pelo menos eu tenho a minha garota de volta onde ela pertence.

Em meus braços.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Fiquei com pena do Jake por tudo o que ele está passando... e foi tão fofo Edward assumindo que quer filhos com Bella, não foi?_

_Deixem reviews e até mais._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

"E como isso faz você se sentir, Edward... descobrir que Bella estava escondendo algo de você?"

Meus olhos estão colados à borla irritante em seu mocassin marrom enquanto ele salta para cima e para baixo, onde está apoiado em seu joelho dobrado.

Seu cartão de visita deveria dizer, Dr. Nathan Banner: Espeleólogo da Alma.

Dessa forma você saberia que as sessões com o bom e velho médico seriam dolorosas e difíceis.

Em vez disso, era apenas um cartão branco liso que Bella colocou na minha mão depois que confessamos um para o outro que precisávamos de ajuda.

Agora, sentado ao lado dele neste escritório limpo... _seguro_, é esperado que eu derrame minhas tripas.

Eu solto um grunhido quando me reposiciono na cadeira de repente desconfortável.

"Você pode levar o seu tempo, eu não acho que você seja o primeiro osso duro de roer que tive nessa cadeira".

Olho com saudade para o sofá que eu tinha começado a sentar quando Dr. Banner nos conduziu a este 'lugar seguro', apenas para ser informado que ele nos prefere sentados, separadamente, nas cadeiras que tinha colocado na frente da sua mesa .

Que... ele esqueceu de mencionar... eram desconfortáveis pra caralho.

Bella dá risadinhas ao meu lado, cobrindo sua boca enquanto tenta sufocar sua diversão.

Eu sei que ela está usando o humor para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos... porque é isso que ela faz.

Ela está com medo que eu não seja capaz de lidar com o que ela disser depois que Dr. Nate terminar com ela.

Este homem tem uma maneira de entrar dentro de você e, em seguida, seus sentimentos simplesmente escorregam para fora como uma espinha estourando.

Sentimentos... horrível.

Eu odeio ter que falar por que eu estava tão assustado quando descobri que Bella esteve brincando com drogas perigosas.

Estou seriamente petrificado para admitir que, mesmo agora, eu estou preocupado que eu não seja suficiente para ela.

"Você não pode apenas me dizer o que eu deveria estar sentindo?" Eu lamento, observando como a sincera expressão do Dr. Banner se transforma em uma de desdém.

"_Dizer _a você como você deve se sentir? Edward, eu não estou aqui para dizer como você deve se sentir. Estou aqui para trabalhar com as razões pelo que você sente o que sente. Você quer que eu te diga o que penso até agora?" Ele pergunta, sobrancelhas espessas levantando quando ele abre os braços.

Sim, eu realmente quero saber.

"Eu acho que entre vocês dois, vocês têm anos de inseguranças, auto-dúvida e medo escondidos logo abaixo da superfície. Acho que se vocês continuarem como estão, será apenas uma questão de tempo até que ambos estejam quebrados e... para ser perfeitamente honesto, arruinados".

A risada de Bella abruptamente para e, em seu lugar, eu posso ouvir os soluços e suspiros que antecedem as lágrimas.

"Então, por que diabos nós estamos aqui? Se você acha que estamos condenados, não deveríamos simplesmente nos poupar algum tempo e acabar com isso agora? Quero dizer... eu a amo mais do que a própria vida, mas eu me recuso a continuar a afastando e puxando de volta porque eu estou com medo de não ser suficiente para ela. Eu não posso vê-la tentar mudar e corrigir o que ela _pensa_ que está errado com ela para manter um perdedor como eu. Não há nada de errado com ela. Eu a amo exatamente do jeito que ela é. Então, diga-me, _Doutor, _pelo que diabos eu estou pagando você?"

Dr. Banner recosta-se em sua cadeira, as mãos cruzadas no seu colo e um sorriso indulgente em seu rosto.

"Você está me pagando exatamente por isso".

"O quê?" Eu cuspo, a confusão se estabelecendo no lugar que a raiva e o medo acabaram de ocupar.

As lágrimas de Bella desapareceram em suspiros baixos e posso dizer que ela está esperando pela resposta dele também.

"Você não ouviu o que você acabou de dizer, Edward? Você está com medo de que você não seja o suficiente. Você está preocupado que Bella vá deixá-lo, ou, pior, que ela tentará mudar a si mesma mais uma vez. Esses são os _sentimentos_, Edward. Você os possui e agora podemos trabalhar neles".

Eu olho fixamente para ele e deslizo meu olhar para Bella, que está sentada imóvel ao meu lado.

Estendo a mão e entrelaço nossos dedos, nos tornando uma frente unida contra o que o quer que o querido médico esteja planejando lançar no nosso caminho a seguir.

"Traga isso".

**~ O ~**

"Eu não posso simplesmente despedi-la, Edward. Tentar me prejudicar e entrar em suas calças, enquanto hediondo e sacana, não é motivo para demissão." Bella suspira enquanto entrego a ela outro prato para secar.

Nossa consulta com o Dr. Banner acabou nos aproximando mais do que eu já tinha pensado ser possível.

Mas o que acontece quando você chora como uma puta na frente da garota que você ama?

"Ela tem que ir, Bella. Eu não confio nela." Eu rebato, o que me faz ganhar um tapa na bunda.

"Acalme-se, Tigre. Eu posso ser capaz de fazer algumas ligações e ver se algum outro centro está contratando. Tenho certeza que se ela simplesmente receber uma oferta de um dos nossos concorrentes, ela agarraria a chance. Realmente não há espaço para o avanço se ela ficar comigo, e eu fui o primeiro lugar que ela entrevistou quando chegou à cidade." Ela sugere, seu grande cérebro sexy rolando em torno de ideias.

"Você é tão quente quando está sendo toda sorrateira." Eu sussurro, arrancando o pano de prato e o prato das suas mãos molhadas.

Sua risada é ofegante, mas rapidamente se transforma em um gemido quando eu a pego e estabeleço sua bunda em cima da mesa da cozinha.

"Eu quero Kate tão longe de você quanto eu posso levá-la. Ela já trouxe dúvida suficiente e medo entre nós." Ela sussurra, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos que eu tanto amo.

"Você soa como o Dr. Banner." Eu ofego, pulando para trás quando suas mãos frias e úmidas encontram o seu caminho debaixo da minha camiseta.

"Eu estou tentando seduzi-lo... trazer o nosso terapeuta à tona _não_ vai ajudá-lo na pontuação." A risada de Bella é contagiosa quando eu a levanto em meus braços e começo a andar em direção ao seu... _nosso... _quarto.

"Você não tem que tentar me seduzir." Eu sussurro contra sua têmpora. "Você me teve no 'Olá'".

"Brega!" Ela bufa, o que a faz ganhar uma queda livre dos meus braços para a cama.

"Desnecessário." Bella faz beicinho, empurrando minhas mãos para longe quando eu as estendo para puxar seus sapatos e meias.

Seus pés descalços são uma tentação que eu não posso resistir, e eu os seguro suavemente em minhas mãos.

"Se você chupar meus dedos dos pés, eu vou chutá-lo." Ela avisa, e eu levanto minha sobrancelha em desafio.

Minha língua espreita para fora, saliva acumulando.

"Eu quero dizer isso." Ela ri descontroladamente, tentando puxar o pé do meu aperto.

Eu rosno quando a solto e pulo no colchão, prendendo-a embaixo de mim.

"Eu te amo." Eu suspiro, apoiando-me em meus braços e enredando meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Seu suspiro de satisfação é música para os meus ouvidos, e a forma como suas mãozinhas agarram meus quadris é um bálsamo que acalma a minha alma irregular.

"Nós vamos superar isso." Ela rosna, não deixando espaço para concessões.

"Eu sei que vamos. E, depois disso, nós teremos nosso felizes para sempre." Eu respondo, observando como seus cílios grossos vibram para tentar parar as lágrimas que de repente surgem em seus olhos.

"Eu não acho que nós temos que esperar por isso, Edward." Ela sussurra suavemente. "Eu acho que já começou".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_*suspira* Parece que as coisas estão se acertando para eles, não é?_

_Desculpem pelo "atraso", mas viajei a trabalho essa semana e esqueci de postar..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Semana 45**

**Peso inicial: 165 quilos.**

**Peso atual: 120 quilos.**

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?"

Eu olho para Jake, sufocando um sorriso para o seu nervosismo.

Estamos do lado de fora da academia de Bella.

Ele não voltou desde que surtou depois de me ouvir praticamente confessando o meu eterno amor por Bella, há alguns meses.

Mas, nós já superamos isso e agora eu quero trazê-lo de volta ao local.

Eu me sinto como Jesus e ele o meu rebanho.

Não... não é verdade, mas isso seria legal.

"Cara, a última vez que estive aqui eu praticamente ameacei bater em sua bunda até virar uma pasta e, em seguida, chorei em seu ombro como um maricas gigantesco. Acho que estou todo cheio de vergonha quando se trata deste lugar." Ele brinca sem humor, mudando de um pé enorme para o outro.

Eu aperto meus olhos através da luz do sol brilhante e olho para ele... realmente olho para ele.

Ele ainda é alto e ameaçador, mas as cordas de músculo que costumavam correr através do seu corpo sumiram.

Agora, ele apenas se parece com um balão vazio.

"Jake, você parece uma merda. Você _precisa_ voltar lá e começar a trabalhar o seu caminho de volta para onde você estava. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso sem os esteróides, e todos nós queremos ajudar".

Eu posso dizer, pelo jeito que seu rosto avermelhado cora, que ele está tanto humilhado pelo seu comportamento passado quanto admirado que nós queremos apoiá-lo.

Mas é para isso que servem os amigos.

"Agora, venha, seu grandalhão, vamos entrar lá e correr naquela esteira. Eu ganhei um quilo esta semana e preciso perdê-lo. Além disso, Bella disse que vai me dar uma festa quando eu bater minha marca de 50 quilos!" Eu brinco, acariciando minha barriga quase plana enquanto coloco meu outro braço ao redor dos seus ombros largos.

"Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. Você sabia disso?" Ele consegue dizer, sua voz grossa com o que eu espero que seja gratidão, e não vergonha.

"É... isso é o que todo mundo vive me dizendo".

**~ O ~**

"Oh, Angie! Eu não posso agradecê-la o suficiente. Vou enviar o currículo dela e você vai passá-lo para o administrador da academia? Você é a melhor!"

Eu mal pego o fim da conversa de Bella quando enfio minha cabeça através da porta do seu escritório parcialmente aberta.

Todo mundo está tratando Jake como se ele nunca tivesse sumido, o passado esquecido e o futuro iminente à frente brilhantemente.

Eu o tinha deixado correndo na esteira, sorrindo.

Bella parece radiante sentada atrás da sua mesa, tênis Puma vermelhos usados apoiados na borda da monstruosidade de madeira.

Nós realmente deveríamos ir às compras para uma nova mesa para ela.

Seu cabelo escuro está puxado para cima do seu pescoço em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando uma linha tentadora de carne simplesmente implorando pelos meus lábios.

"Tenho certeza que eu acabei de conseguir um novo emprego para Kate!" Ela grita enquanto desliga o telefone.

Ela salta da sua cadeira e se move ao redor de onde eu estou parado na soleira da porta.

"Ah, é? Eu sabia que você descobriria uma forma." Eu brinco, batendo o dedo contra a sua têmpora.

Grande cérebro sexy.

"Minha amiga, Ângela, é a gerente de um salão de beleza dentro de um centro de uma academia nas proximidades. Ela terá a certeza de que o currículo de Kate chegue onde precisa ir, junto com uma carta brilhante de recomendação verdadeira. Com alguma sorte, ela estará fora daqui até o final do mês!"

Eu não posso evitar puxá-la em meus braços quando vejo o quanto ela parece feliz.

Tudo parece estar indo no nosso caminho.

**~ O ~**

"Mas... eu não entendo. Eu achei que você estivesse feliz com o meu desempenho?"

Eu tento não surtar, mas quando encontro os olhos sérios da minha chefe através das lentes da webcam, eu sinto o terror tomando conta.

"Nós _estamos_ felizes com o seu desempenho, emocionados, para ser exata. Essa é a razão para esta promoção, Edward. Temos visto uma grande melhoria em você. Isso é algo sobre o que se empolgar." Ela brinca, mas minha mente está presa em uma palavra.

Mudar de lugar.

Eu termino a conferência de vídeo sem dar uma resposta a ela.

Isto é uma coisa séria, e eu preciso falar com a única pessoa que pode me ajudar a tomar essa decisão.

**~ O ~**

"Então, quando você vai embora?"

Eu não olho para cima da xícara de café agora fria que estou segurando em minhas mãos enquanto falo.

Senti uma pontada de culpa quando pedi para Bella me encontrar no restaurante, mas eu estava preocupado com a reação dela.

Eu pensei que se estivéssemos em um lugar público, talvez ela não surtasse.

Eu estava certo, não havia pânico.

Mas eu também não esperava essa absoluta falta de emoção enquanto ele está sentada em frente a mim na cabine, as mãos cruzadas no seu colo.

Uma fatia de torta de mirtilo está intocável na frente dela, o sorvete derretendo lentamente ao redor da crosta crocante.

Que desperdício.

"Hum, eu ainda não descobri o que eu quero fazer. É por isso que eu queria falar com você." Eu finalmente respondo, incapaz de entender sua falta de reação.

"Bem, eu acho que soa como uma oportunidade muito boa. Portland não é tão longe, então Rose e Emmett ainda serão capazes de vê-lo. E, você sabe, você provavelmente não quer estar aqui, de qualquer maneira, uma vez que o bebê de Alice e Jasper chegar".

Bella simplesmente continua divagando, suas palavras tropeçando da sua língua enquanto ela vai mais e mais rápido.

É quase como se ela percebesse que, uma vez que ela parar de falar, nós teremos realmente que lidar com a situação.

As lágrimas começam a escorrer em suas bochechas e cair na torta esquecida enquanto ela continua.

"E eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que você se cansasse de mim. Você está tão bom agora, e com este novo trabalho, você terá muitas chances de conhecer alguém que seja realmente ótima. E eu acho que-"

E, é isso... eu não aguento mais.

Eu deslizo para fora da cabine de vinil e me ajoelho ao lado dela, o piso de linóleo duro cavando a minha pele, mas eu não me importo.

Ela olha para mim, aqueles lábios macios ainda divagando sem sentido, tentando me convencer de que deixá-la é a coisa certa a fazer.

Suas mãos estão tremendo quando eu as retiro do seu colo, entrelaçando nossos dedos juntos e relaxando quando ela finalmente pára de falar.

"Bella Swan, você é uma idiota".

Ela balança a cabeça levemente, como se estivesse tentando compreender o que eu acabei de dizer.

Eu continuo sem esperar que ela se recupere.

"Como você poderia _sequer _pensar que eu gostaria de estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse aqui com você? Eu pensei ter deixado bem claro que você era meu _tudo_, o chocolate em minhas panquecas, as bolhas no meu refrigerante, o pulo no meu passo. Bella... não há vida para mim sem você. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Suas lágrimas vêm mais rápido agora e ela funga, tentando impedir o ranho escorrendo de espreitar para fora do seu nariz.

Por alguma razão, cada vez que temos uma conversa profunda, melecas aparecem.

"Você quer dizer isso?" Ela choraminga, um sorriso hesitante se espalhando por todo o seu rosto pálido.

"Jesus, porra, Bella, é claro que eu quero dizer isso! Eu te amo".

Ela pula para fora da cabine, derrubando-me no chão enquanto pressiona beijos por todo o meu rosto.

As pessoas ao nosso redor começam a aplaudir, e eu olho para cima a tempo de ver os sapatos brancos usados da nossa garçonete aparecendo na frente do meu rosto.

"Vocês acabaram de ficar noivos, ou algo assim?"

Meus olhos voam para os de Bella e eu posso ver o desejo esperançoso escondido naqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

"O que você me diz, Bella? Você quer se casar comigo?' Eu sussurro, de repente me perguntando por que eu não tinha feito isso semanas antes.

"Parafraseando você, Edward; Jesus, porra, é claro que eu quero!"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que eles conseguiram se livrar da Kate... e o que foi esse pedido de casamento improvisado? Fofo demais, não acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Cena extra 9

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 9**

**_~ Bella ~_**

Ser mimada por Edward era incrível.

Suas mãos doces e gentis me faziam sentir protegida e digna.

Eu podia apenas imaginar, estar parada na porta e o observando colocar nossos filhos na cama, daqui a alguns anos.

E com o segredo de Alice pulando na minha cabeça, a ideia de ter um filho de Edward era esmagadora.

Eu queria isso... e logo.

Esperá-lo chegar em casa da academia era torturante.

Mas eu passo o tempo em um banho aconchegante e borbulhante.

Até que tudo muda.

O olhar em seu rosto quando ele irrompe pela porta me assustou.

Ele estava furioso.

E magoado.

O frasco de comprimidos e o teste de gravidez situados na palma da sua mão e eu percebo que fui pega.

Eu queria dizer a ele que estava com medo que eu pudesse perdê-lo.

Eu queria dizer a ele que eu desejei que eu _estivesse_ grávida.

Eu queria dizer a ele...

Mas ele não me deixou.

Sua ira nublou tudo.

E, por um momento, eu estava preocupada que ele pudesse realmente me deixar.

Nua e assustada, ajoelhei-me com o meu rosto pressionado contra a porta e chorei.

Sabendo que minhas próprias inseguranças podem ter afugentado o único homem que eu realmente amava.

**~ O ~**

Quando senti o calor de uma toalha envolvendo em torno das minhas costas, eu olhei para cima, rezando para que fosse Edward.

Mas era Alice.

"Vamos vesti-la." Ela disse, a tristeza e decepção flagrantes em seu olhar.

Eu estava estragando as coisas de um lado a outro, não só com Edward, mas com as pessoas que confiaram em mim.

"Ele me ligou e me pediu para vir." Alice murmurou enquanto deslizava uma das camisetas de mangas compridas de Edward sobre a minha cabeça.

Cheirar o perfume dele no tecido fez as lágrimas começarem mais uma vez.

Isso, e perceber que, mesmo tão irritado como ele estava, ele ainda estava cuidando de mim.

Tentar explicar para Alice por que eu fui tão longe para colocar em risco a minha saúde para perder algum peso foi difícil.

Perceber que Edward ouviu a coisa toda foi pior.

Agora ele pode ver o quanto eu sou quebrada.

Agora ele sabe que eu não sou digna dele.

Quando ele me aceita em seus braços, eu peço desculpas uma e outra vez.

Suas palavras sussurradas de amor e perdão percorrem um longo caminho para me confortar.

Mas eu sei que ele está certo... nós temos um monte de trabalho a fazer.

**~ O ~**

Dr. Banner é um sádico escondido em um paletó de tweed.

A maneira como ele coagiu Edward a revelar seus medos mais sombrios foi como assistir a uma luta de pescadores puxando o peixe da água.

Todo mundo saiu um pouco pior pelo desgaste, mas o vencedor foi aquele segurando o prêmio.

Minha risada é o meu manto de invisibilidade.

Se eu estou rindo, então ele não pode me machucar.

Certo?

Quando aqueles olhos que tudo sabem viram contra mim, eu engulo em seco.

Eu sou o peixe agora.

**~ O ~**

Com Kate seguramente longe do meu homem, eu tento relaxar.

Jake está confortavelmente instalado entre os amigos mais uma vez, e Edward oficialmente se mudou para a minha casa..

A vida é boa.

Até que não seja.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Dá para perceber que a Bella sofreu com tudo o que aconteceu, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs__**,**_

_**Ju**_


	38. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Semana 60**

**Peso inicial: 165 quilos.**

**Peso atual: 110 quilos.**

O tempo está simplesmente voando, assustando-me com o quanto os dias e semanas passam rápido.

Depois que eu disse à minha chefe que eu não mudaria, mesmo depois que ela implorou, eu fui autorizado a manter minha posição de trabalho em casa e consegui obter um aumento fora do negócio também.

Eu desisti do meu apartamento e mudei-me para a casa de Bella permanentemente.

Ela me deixou pendurar _algumas_ das minhas figuras de ação favoritas.

Agora, isso é o amor.

Kate tinha dado as suas duas semanas de aviso prévio e estava em segurança do outro lado da cidade, sem nenhuma má vontade em relação a Bella.

Alice estava se movendo ao longo da sua gravidez, ficando maior a cada dia, mas no caminho certo.

Ela estava seguindo uma dieta bastante rigorosa para ter certeza que estava ganhando peso suficiente para o bebê, mas não passando do limite.

Todo mundo na academia veio para a minha festa dos 50 quilos, onde Bella serviu palitos de cenoura e aipo e, foi isso.

Eu tive permissão para comer um pedaço de bolo mais tarde naquela noite... dos seus peitos.

Foi incrível.

Mas agora que as coisas estão de volta ao normal, Bella está agindo... estranha.

Ela continua me dando esses pequenos olhares quando acha que eu não estou olhando para ela.

E à noite, eu posso ouvi-la chorar.

Ela me diz que está apenas cansada, mas eu acho que é mais.

E eu odeio não saber.

Para tirar minha mente do drama, eu saio com Jasper para uma loja de coisas de bebê, a lista detalhada de Alice na mão.

"Eu estou dizendo a você, Edward, eu estou assustado".

Se Jasper não estivesse tão sério, eu estaria rindo dele agora.

Mesmo que ela ainda tenha mais seis semanas para ir até dar à luz, Alice está convencida de que eles têm tudo o que precisam no momento.

O que, aparentemente, inclui quatro fardos de fraldas orgânicas.

"A criança simplesmente vai fazer cocô nelas, quem se importa se elas são orgânicas ou não? A merda é orgânica?" Jasper divaga, suas mãos tremendo quando ele joga um fardo de fraldas cruas, com aroma de lavanda, em cima das fraldas em seu carrinho.

"Jasper, eu não acho que importa se a merda é orgânica ou não. Acho que você só precisa fazer o que Alice diz e ficar fora do caminho. Ela ah... ela é muito assustadora." Eu digo, lembrando a maneira como ela se enfureceu quando eu sugeri que ela relaxasse na banheira de hidromassagem.

_"Você está tentando me fazer cozinhar o meu bebê? Você sabe o tipo de dano que a exposição prolongada a altas temperaturas pode fazer para um feto?"_

Desnecessário dizer que eu estava simplesmente ficando longe de Alice por enquanto.

"Então, você e Bella conversaram sobre como logo após o casamento você quer puxar o goleiro?" Jasper pergunta, olhando para cima da bomba de sucção de leite em sua mão.

"O que agora?" Eu respondo quando tendo descobrir por que um bebê precisa de tanta coisa.

"O goleiro, sabe? A pessoa que guarda o gol? Quando vocês estiverem tentando ter um filho?" Ele diz com uma risada.

Oh...

Após o susto de Bella estar grávida/Bella não estar grávida, eu tenho medo de compartilhar meus sentimentos com ela.

Ela sabe que eu teria ficado com ela se ela engravidasse, quero dizer, inferno, nós estamos noivos agora, mas a discussão real não aconteceu.

De repente, o pensamento de um delicado bebêzinho me assusta.

E se o bebê ficar doente, ou se machucar?

E se Bella perceber que eu era um perdedor e levasse nosso filho com ela quando ela deixar a minha bunda?

Sobrecarregado com os pensamentos loucos que atravessam meu cérebro, eu consigo distrair Jasper com uma exposição de pequenas chuteiras de futebol tamanho infantil enquanto ele arrulha sobre elas, esquecendo de tudo sobre discutir o nosso método de controle de natalidade.

**~ O ~**

Eu estou distraído por um dedo nu.

Estamos sentados à mesa da cozinha e Bella está me contando sobre o seu dia, mas tudo que eu posso ver quando ela acena suas mãos ao redor, é aquele seu dedo anelar nu.

Tem sido quase quatro meses desde que ficamos noivos e eu ainda tenho que comprar para ela um anel.

Não há nenhuma maneira que alguém diga que ela está noiva, e ela _está_ completa e totalmente tomada.

Eu preciso resolver isso... o mais rápido possível.

"Venha comigo." Eu digo, empurrando-me da mesa tão rapidamente que minha cadeira cai no chão atrás de mim.

Bella ri quando eu a arranco da sua própria cadeira e a arrasto atrás de mim porta afora.

Ela ainda está rindo enquanto eu me atrapalho com o cinto de segurança, só parando quando ela bate na minha mão.

"Eu faço isso." Ela ri, encaixando facilmente os dois pedaços juntos para que ela esteja segura no veículo.

O maldito dedo anelar nu me tem todo perturbado.

"Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo, às sete da noite?" Ela pergunta, quebrando-me do meu transe induzido pelo anel.

Eu olho pela janela para a noite escurecendo lentamente e percebo que provavelmente não há nenhuma joalheria aberta tão tarde.

Porra.

Eu inclino minha cabeça no volante e tento diminuir meu coração disparado.

Ela não será arrebatada por algum outro cara só porque não há nenhum anel em seu dedo.

Estou pirando por nada.

Os pensamentos racionais estão passando pela minha cabeça, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ter o meu cérebro a bordo.

"Edward?" Eu lentamente deslizo meu olhar até uma Bella muito confusa, e percebo que é melhor eu me explicar antes que ela comece a pensar sobre verificar um manicômio para mim.

Embora aquelas passagens em Malibu pareçam boas.

"Você não tem um anel de noivado." Eu consigo dizer, encolhendo-me do medo que mesmo eu posso ouvir na minha voz.

A confusão se derrete, deixando tristeza e amor brilhando de volta para mim.

"Nós precisamos ligar para o Dr. Banner." Bella diz, estendendo a mão para o bolso do seu jeans e trazendo seu celular.

Coloco minha cabeça de volta no volante e ouço como Bella, de alguma forma, consegue marcar uma consulta para nós com o bom doutor.

"Ele está esperando por nós agora, Edward." Bella me acalma, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos na minha nuca.

"Eu sou um fodido." Eu solto um grunhido, enxugando as lágrimas de fracasso que estão nas minhas bochechas enquanto ligo o carro e sigo para o escritório do Dr. Banner.

**~ O ~**

"Eu sempre serei assim? O que acontece se Bella conseguir algum cara surpreendentemente bom para treinar? O que acontece se ela precisar ir a uma conferência e eu não puder ir com ela? O que acontece..." Eu divago, observando como os olhos do Dr. Banner arregalam mais e mais enquanto minhas palavras continuam a derramar.

"Edward, mais devagar. O que aconteceu com confiar? O que aconteceu com a honestidade? Eu achei que tínhamos deixado as coisas em um bom lugar, mas você está regredindo agora." Ele diz gentilmente.

Ele permitiu que Bella e eu sentássemos juntos no sofá desta vez, mas eu posso vê-lo olhando para as cadeiras separadas.

"É tudo culpa de Jasper." Eu faço beicinho, apenas para ser interrompido pelo doutor limpando a garganta.

"Você possui seus sentimentos e sua resposta a eles." Ele repreende gentilmente, e eu respiro fundo e tento novamente.

"Jasper perguntou quando Bella e eu tentaríamos ter filhos. E eu acho que... eu acho que a ideia de ter alguém para cuidar, alguém que poderia ser levado para longe, assustou-me, e eu entrei em um surto".

Uma vez que as palavras estão fora e eu aceitei os sentimentos, eu me sinto melhor.

Bella está olhando para as próprias mãos, sem dizer nada, mas o Dr. Banner tem muito a dizer.

"Primeiro, nós precisamos trabalhar em..."

**~ O ~**

Duas horas e uma consulta muito cara 'após a hora' para o nosso seguro depois, eu guio Bella de volta para o carro.

Ela não falou muito durante a sessão, e embora eu tenha saído me sentindo mais confiante sobre o nosso relacionamento, seu silêncio está me assustando.

"Então, que tal irmos até a Joalheria Lloyd George amanhã de manhã e fazer algo sobre esse anel, sim?" Eu sugiro, tentando aliviar o clima opressivo que de repente desceu sobre o interior do carro, tão espesso quanto fumaça preta.

"O que você disse a Jasper?" Ela pergunta, sua voz baixa enquanto ela olha pela janela.

"Huh?" Eu respondo, eloqüente como sempre.

Ela se vira e olha para mim, seus olhos cautelosos e úmidos.

"Quando ele perguntou a você sobre filhos, o que você disse?"

Eu respiro fundo e penso na minha resposta antes de falar, como o Dr. Banner sugeriu.

"Eu não disse nada a ele. Você já sabe como eu me sinto sobre crianças, Bella. Eu as quero. Eu as quero com você. Pensar em você carregando meu filho, não há nada que eu queira mais. Mas eu estava preocupado sobre o que _você_ queria. Crianças são uma tonelada de trabalho, e apesar de a minha chefe estar me deixando continuar a trabalhar em casa, você não tem essa opção. Eu odiaria que você se ressentisse comigo se você tivesse que trabalhar menos horas".

Minha boca é um trem desgovernado neste momento, e a única coisa que posso fazer é segurar e rezar para que quando ela finalmente pare, eu não tenha feito uma bagunça com tudo.

"E então, claro, eu começo a pensar sobre o que aconteceria se o bebê ficasse doente, ou se _você_ ficasse doente e me deixasse sozinho e eu simplesmente... isso me assusta, eu não posso mentir. Mas acho que a ideia de vê-la segurando nosso filho acabará por substituir o medo. Então, lá vamos nós." Eu digo, finalmente tomando uma respiração profunda.

Quando olho para Bella, seus olhos não estão mais úmidos; lágrimas estão escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

Estendo a mão e seguro seu rosto em minhas palmas, puxando-a para mim.

"Bella, eu sinto muito por ser uma bagunça neurótica e insegura." Eu lamento, odiando muito a minha natureza fraca em momentos como este.

"Oh Deus, Edward... eu sinto muito. Quando você levou tanto tempo para pensar em um anel, eu comecei a me preocupar que você não me queria, ou ter filhos, ou nada disso. Eu sou tão ruim quanto você com as dúvidas." Ela chora, esmagando minha camiseta em seus punhos, segurando-me perto.

"Nós precisamos definir uma data e ter um anel e agendar uma capela, ou o que quer que nós precisemos fazer para fazer a bola rolar com isso. Eu quero que você seja minha, aos olhos de Deus e da lei e quem mais fizer as regras Eu te amo, Bella Swan. Para sempre".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses dois são inseguros demais, não acham? Mas finalmente conversaram e conseguiram definir algumas coisas..._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Cena extra 10

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 10**

**_~ Bella ~_**

Sentada em frente a Edward, olhando para ele nervosamente girar a xícara de café na sua frente, eu já sei o que está acontecendo.

Ele está me deixando.

Eu deveria ter visto isso chegando.

Depois de toda a merda com minhas inseguranças e drama, ele _deve_ querer me deixar.

Eu só não sabia o quanto isso doeria.

A promoção seria uma maneira maravilhosa para ele começar uma nova vida.

Ele poderia ir para algum lugar que ninguém soubesse que ele é um gordo em recuperação.

Ele poderia encontrar alguém que não esteja atolada com a auto-estima negativa e uma bunda gorda.

Ele poderia...

Quando ele se ajoelha diante de mim, tudo que eu posso ver é a esperança e o amor brilhando em seus olhos.

Ouvindo suas palavras, eu posso ouvir sua sinceridade.

Ele me ama.

Ele me quer.

Eu não consigo me impedir de pular em seus braços, nos enviando inclinados para o chão.

Mas ele amenizou a minha queda, mantendo-me segura.

Como ele sempre fará.

E então... meu mundo ficou ainda melhor quando ele me pediu para casar com ele.

Foi perfeito, deitados em um chão sujo de restaurante?

Inferno, não.

Mas foi muito 'nós', e isso era tudo que importava.

**~ O ~**

À medida que os meses passam e ele ainda não tem um anel para mim, ou falou sobre o casamento, eu começo a perder a esperança.

Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia.

Ele está recebendo o leite de graça... então, por que ele compraria a vaca?

E parece que tudo o que posso fazer é chorar mais.

**~ O ~**

Observar Alice deixar seu berçário pronto é como uma faca no meu coração.

Edward não disse nada sobre querer filhos.

Mesmo depois que ele descobriu o teste de gravidez, nós nunca realmente discutimos ter filhos.

Eu os quero... muito.

Mas, ele quer?

Ele ainda vai me querer quando eu estiver grávida e gorda, com varizes e hemorróidas?

Nossa visita ao Dr. Banner faz pouco para acalmar meus medos.

Posso dizer que Edward se sente melhor, mas eu não.

A única coisa que me faz sentir melhor é ouvir essas palavras da boca de Edward.

_"Nós precisamos definir uma data e ter um anel e agendar uma capela, ou o que quer que nós precisemos fazer para fazer a bola rolar com isso. Eu quero que você seja minha, aos olhos de Deus e da lei e quem mais fizer as regras Eu te amo, Bella Swan. Para sempre"._

E foi então que eu percebi que o nosso felizes para sempre poderia se tornar realidade.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Pobre Bella, continua com suas inseguranças e medos, mas acho que agora ela finalmente entendeu que eles ficarão juntos, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	40. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

"Você tem certeza que é assim que você mede uma costura?" Eu grito, olhando para baixo para o alfaiate que atualmente estava rolando minhas bolas em torno da sua mão.

"Claro... claro. Eu venho fazendo isso há décadas." O velhinho diz enquanto corre a fita pela minha perna.

Fecho meus olhos e só penso em pensamentos felizes enquanto ele termina de me medir para o meu smoking.

Agora que o dedo de Bella está suficientemente brilhante, fizemos grandes progressos em direção a realmente ficar presos.

Decidimos casar no quintal de Emmett e Rose, com apenas nossos amigos presentes.

Bella tinha encontrado o seu vestido dos sonhos online e atualmente estava pendurado na parte de trás do nosso armário... provocando-me.

Mas eu me recusei a espreitar.

Eu queria ser surpreendido quando a visse no dia do nosso casamento.

"Ok, tudo feito".

Eu saio da plataforma com um suspiro, agradecido que ele tenha terminado de manusear minhas partes masculinas.

"Ficará pronto na próxima semana?" Eu pergunto, incapaz de encontrar os olhos do Sr. Mãos Errantes.

"Sim." Ele me assegura e eu corro para conseguir sair de lá.

Agora que o casamento está a apenas uma semana de distância, eu estou achando ridiculamente difícil esperar.

Eu quero que Bella seja minha agora.

Eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba disso também.

Mas a paciência é uma virtude.

Ou alguma merda assim.

**~ O ~**

"Não é engraçado! Ele tinha as mãos por toda o meu pobre pau. Ele pode nunca mais querer sair e brincar de novo!" Eu grito, ignorando a risada de Bella.

Ela é uma bagunça rindo no sofá, seu cabelo em um frenesi selvagem ao redor do seu rosto.

Ela é linda.

"Oh, eu aposto que posso tirá-lo da sua pequena concha." Ela sorri, empurrando-se para fora da almofada do sofá e esgueirando para onde eu estou sentado na cadeira.

"Pequena concha? Por favor, baby, você sabe que ele é épico! Mas eu não tenho certeza que é uma aposta que você ganharia." Eu brinco, esperando que talvez ela esteja à altura do desafio.

Lentamente, ela desliza as alças da sua regata para baixo e eu sinto meu pau contrair traiçoeiramente.

Bastardo.

Eu engulo em seco quando as ondas cremosas dos seus seios são expostas, minha ereção agora totalmente engajada e presa sob o tecido pesado do meu jeans.

Fecho meus olhos e penso em pensamentos não-sexuais para tentar adiar o inevitável.

Ela provavelmente me obrigará a lavar os pratos por uma semana se conseguir uma subida minha.

Entendeu... subida?

Imagens de Jake em sua boxer e aquele horrível vídeo de parto que Jasper me obrigou a assistir com ele passam atrás dos meus olhos fechados, mas, quando eu sinto Bella se aproximar, tudo deixa de existir, exceto ela.

Seus seios agora nus pressionados contra o meu peito, sua suavidade macio fazendo-me gemer.

O sopro quente da sua respiração em meu ouvido me tem deslocando na cadeira, meu pau agora tão duro que está latejando.

"Você se lembra da primeira vez que fizemos amor? Eu estava tão apertada e molhada para você, com tanta fome para o seu pau me encher. E quanto à primeira vez que eu o tomei na minha boca? A forma como meus lábios pressionaram contra a umidade que vazou da sua fenda? Você me deixou tão quente." Ela rosna baixinho no meu ouvido, sua língua sacudindo o lóbulo da minha orelha repetidamente.

Minha cabeça bate contra a cadeira, minhas mãos segurando com força os braços de madeira quando eu gozo nas minhas calças.

A risada baixa de Bella rompe minha névoa pós-orgasmo e a umidade em minhas calças de repente é esmagadoramente aparente.

Puta merda.

"Eu gozei em minhas calças." Eu solto um grunhido, fazendo Bella rir ainda mais.

"_Sim_, senhor. Agora... eu acredito que você me deve alguma coisa, já que eu consegui provar que o seu fabuloso pau ainda está em funcionamento. Eu levarei o meu prêmio na forma de orgasmos múltiplos." Ela diz seriamente, empurrando meu peito e correndo em direção ao quarto.

Leva-me apenas um segundo para estar bem em sua bunda.

Literalmente.

**~ O ~**

Chegando em casa a partir de um treino tardio, minha chave desliza silenciosamente na fechadura, mas a casa está longe de estar silenciosa.

Eu posso ouvir Bella chorando assim que abro a porta.

Soltando as chaves, eu corro pelo corredor e derrapo em uma parada fora do nosso quarto.

Bella está sentada no meio de uma pilha de lenços de papel e travesseiros na nossa cama.

Seus olhos estão vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas de lágrimas.

Pode também haver algum ranho envolvido.

"Baby, o que há de errado?" Eu suspiro, cobrindo o espaço entre a porta e a cama em dois passos e a puxando em meus braços.

"Eu não tenho ninguém para me acompanhar até o altar!" Ela chora, enterrando seu rosto confuso no meu peito.

Eu dou tapinhas nas suas costas sem jeito enquanto tento descobrir do que diabos ela está falando.

Olho por cima do seu ombro para as revistas de noiva que ela espalhou por toda a cama e percebo que cada página está aberta na noiva e seu pai andando pelo corredor.

E então, finalmente, eu entendo.

Seu pai está morto.

Assim como o meu.

Ela não tem ninguém para levá-la até o altar.

Porra.

Envolvendo-a com força em meus braços, eu a levanto e nos viro, então eu estou sentado na cama e ela está no meu colo.

"Nós descobriremos alguma coisa." Eu sussurro, odiando que eu não tenha percebido isso antes.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela suspira, deixando escapar um suspiro trêmulo enquanto limpa o rosto no meu ombro.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu esperava alguns momentos Bridezilla" Eu provoco, finalmente liberando o resto da minha tensão quando ela ri.

Uma vez que ela está calma, eu a solto para que ela possa limpar as milhares de páginas brilhantes que ainda estão na cama, enquanto eu vou para a cozinha para fazer um telefonema muito importante.

"Ei, Jake?"

**~ O ~**

"Cara... você chorou como um bebê!" Jake brinca, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas com uma mão e empurrando uma cerveja em minha mão com a outra.

"Você _viu_ o quanto ela está incrível? Quero dizer... ela estava de tirar o fôlego. E ela é minha! Como eu poderia não derramar algumas lágrimas?" Eu pergunto, olhando através do quintal lotado de Emmett para onde a minha esposa está cercada por pessoas que gostam dela.

Jake fez um trabalho fabuloso levando Bella pelo corredor para mim.

Ele a segurou quando ela queria correr para mim e a segurou quando os pés dela vacilaram.

E então, ele passou a mãozinha dela para a minha e tudo o mais desapareceu.

Eu não me lembro muito da cerimônia, eu estava muito ocupado memorizando o rosto dela.

A alegria e emoção.

O orgulho e o desejo.

O amor.

Tudo para mim.

Agora, a festa realmente começou e Bella está muito longe.

"Com licença, mas eu acho que preciso abraçar minha esposa um pouco." Eu brinco, acotovelando Jake no lado enquanto eu ando até Bella.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen." Eu suspiro, puxando-a em meus braços sem me desculpar com as pessoas ao seu redor pela interrupção.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen." Ela ri, pressionando seus lábios contra o meu pescoço.

Ignorando as risadas em torno de nós, eu a levo para a pista de dança improvisada, girando-a ao redor.

"Você me fez muito feliz." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido, sentindo a umidade na minha pele quando suas lágrimas começam de novo.

Tudo o que ela faz é chorar nos dias de hoje, mas pelo menos são lágrimas de felicidade.

"Eu te amo... muito." Ela choraminga, seus dedos cavando em meus ombros.

"Então, quando você acha que podemos puxar o goleiro?" Eu brinco, sentindo seu peito retumbar com a risada.

"Bem... eu acho que já podemos ter marcado um gol." Ela respira, pegando o lóbulo da minha orelha entre seus dentes. "Eu estou atrasada".

Meus pés de repente congelam no meio da pista de dança, meu cérebro incapaz de manter meu corpo em movimento enquanto processo suas palavras.

Empurrando-a ligeiramente para trás, eu me inclino para baixo, então estamos olho no olho.

"Você está atrasada... como em... grávida?" Eu sussurro, observando como ela balança a cabeça.

"Cerca de uma semana de atraso. Pode ser apenas o estresse do casamento, mas eu também estou muito cansada e as coisas têm cheiro engraçado e... sim. Eu acho que estou grávida." Ela diz, sorrindo amplamente.

"Puta merda. Tenho certeza que este é o melhor dia de toda a minha vida." Eu respiro, enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo para esconder minhas lágrimas.

Eu acabei de casar com a minha melhor amiga e me disseram que eu serei papai.

Que dia.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Fiquei com pena da Bella por não ter o pai para levá-la ao altar, mas ainda bem que Edward conseguiu resolver. E o dia foi realmente bom para Edward, não acham? Casando com o amor da sua vida e ainda 'ganhando' um filho..._

_Fico imensamente feliz que vc´s estejam gostando dessa história, ela é realmente fofinha, né?!_

_Espero que vc´s continuem com suas metas de perda de peso... eu consegui emagrecer 1,7 kg na semana passada, vamos ver se consigo mais um pouco nessa... :)_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

"Bella, por favor, venha aqui." Eu gemo quando me ajoelho na frente da porta do banheiro.

Acontece que Bella não estava grávida.

Era só o stress do casamento que havia mexido com seu ciclo menstrual.

E agora, oito meses depois, ainda tínhamos que conceber.

Todo mês é a mesma coisa.

Eu sentado do lado de fora da porta do banheiro fechada, ouvindo enquanto ela soluçava e jogava produtos femininos ao redor do pequeno cômodo.

Ela me afasta.

Ela escondia sua dor de mim.

Sexo não era mais divertido.

Era uma exigência.

Ela simplesmente ficava lá enquanto meu corpo ondulava acima dela, seus lábios se movendo em uma oração silenciosa enquanto eu fazia o meu trabalho e entregava a minha semente.

Eu me tornei um jardineiro glorificado.

E eu odiava isso.

**~ O ~**

"Você tem certeza que quer ir?"

Bella olha para mim com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e acena.

"É claro que eu quero ir. Só porque todos os nossos amigos têm filhos e nós não temos, não significa nada." Ela murmura enquanto se esforça para afivelar o cinto de segurança.

Eu sufoco meu suspiro de frustração e parto em direção a casa de Alice e Jasper, temendo as horas que terei que gastar assistindo minha esposa arrulhar e abraçar as pequenas crianças.

E, em seguida, voltar para casa e chorar até dormir.

"As coisas estão melhorando?" Rose sussurra enquanto me encurrala no corredor.

O abraço que ela deu em Bella foi longo e gentil, como se estivesse preocupada que a minha garota quebraria.

Eu me sinto da mesma maneira.

"Não. Eu continuo dizendo a ela que pode levar um tempo para essas coisas. Quero dizer, seu pobre corpo passou por muita coisa quando ela estava perdendo peso. Ela pensa que eu a culpo." Eu admito, sentindo as palavras esfolando minha pele.

Eu não a culpo.

Se qualquer coisa, eu me culpo.

Todos esses anos sendo tão pesado e vestindo cuecas apertadas pode ter cozinhado todo o meu esperma.

"Você sabe quanto tempo Emmett e eu lutamos para engravidar. Você precisa tentar tirar a cabeça dela disso. Estou dizendo a você, uma vez que eu coloquei o fracasso para fora da minha mente, foi quando aconteceu para nós." Ela me assegura, curvando-se para pegar sua filha, minha sobrinha, quando ela oscila com suas pernas bambas.

"Como está a minha pequena Ella?" Eu arrulho, meu coração batendo freneticamente enquanto seus grandes olhos azuis olham para mim.

Eu quero tanto segurar um pedaço de mim em meus braços que posso sentir o gosto disso.

**~ O ~**

Duas semanas mais tarde, eu ignoro os suspiros e reclamações de Bella e nos afasto do stress e tarefas mundanas das nossas vidas.

Recuso-me a dizer a ela para onde eu a estou levando.

Eu até fiz as nossas malas sozinho.

E eu _odeio_ fazer as malas.

Mas eu quero que Bella esteja o mais relaxada possível.

Nós precisamos voltar para o _nós_.

**~ O ~**

"Edward, isso é..."

Bella não consegue nem terminar, ela está muito emocionada.

Eu realmente me superei.

Encontrei a cabana perfeita na floresta, bem na beira de um lago.

Liguei para o zelador e pedi a ele para enchê-la com flores, velas e os melhores vinhos e alimentos.

Coloquei na mala apenas suas roupas de ginástica e lingerie.

Este fim de semana será sobre voltar para Bella e Edward: almas gêmeas, e não Bella e Edward: máquinas de fazer bebê.

Eu só espero que isso funcione.

**~ O ~**

"Eu quero que você dance para mim." Eu sussurro, atingindo profundamente dentro de mim para aproveitar o 'amante confiante' interior que eu sei que está escondido lá.

Estou sentado no canto, meu tornozelo cruzado casualmente sobre o meu joelho enquanto eu espero que ela supere sua timidez.

Tivemos um bom jantar e alguns copos de vinho demais.

Agora, eu quero levá-la para fora da sua cabeça e colocá-la em minhas mãos _esperançosamente_ capazes.

Eu observo quando ela se esforça para puxar a camiseta sobre a sua cabeça, suas mãos movendo-se automaticamente para se proteger.

Ela lidou com o stress de não ficar grávida comendo.

Seus quadris estão mais cheios.

Seus seios estão voluptuosos.

Para mim, ela é uma deusa.

"Abaixe-os." Eu ordeno, tentando ignorar o ligeiro tremor na minha voz.

Ela hesita por um momento antes de baixar seus braços.

Minhas calças estão desconfortavelmente apertadas quando ela começa a balançar com a música.

Eu posso dizer o momento em que ela se solta.

Ela não está pensando em como sua barriga está, ou se a sua bunda está muito grande, ou se esta noite finalmente será a noite em que ficaremos grávidos.

Ela está apenas dançando para mim.

Quando a música desaparece para o silêncio, sua respiração ofegante e minhas inalações roucas são os únicos sons.

"Vá sentar na cama".

Minha voz é tão profunda que distorce e eu posso ver como isso afeta Bella pela forma como seus mamilos enrijecem.

Ela obedece meu comando, sentando a bunda na borda do colchão.

"Abra suas coxas." Eu exijo.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, ela desliza suas pernas, mostrando-me exatamente o quanto seu striptease a excitou.

"Porra, você está molhada." As palavras escorregam através dos meus lábios sem a minha permissão, mas a forma como ela geme e rola seus quadris me diz o quanto ela precisa ouvir meus pensamentos.

"Você é tão quente, espalhada para mim. Você me deixou muito fodidamente duro, garota safada." Eu repreendo, parando e apalpando meu pau através do meu jeans.

Eu ando até ela, observando arrepios espalhando pelos seus braços.

A parte de trás dos meus dedos desliza ladeira abaixo pelo seu peito e eu tomo seu mamilo entre meus dedos, fazendo-a contorcer-se com a sensação.

"Retire a minha roupa." Eu sussurro, dando um passo para trás para que ela possa se levantar e fazer o que eu ordenei.

Suas mãos tremem enquanto ela desabotoa a camisa do meu peito e o jeans dos meus quadris.

O calor dos seus dedos quase me empurra sobre a borda, mas, graças a todo o sexo para fazer bebê, minha resistência melhorou.

Eu me recuso a gozar nas minhas calças esta noite.

"Eu quero que você me chupe." Eu consigo dizer, lutando contra a minha natureza enquanto peço a ela para fazer algo que só vai dar prazer a mim.

Mas, quando eu a vejo avidamente cair de joelhos e tomar meu pau latejante entre seus deliciosos lábios, eu posso ver o quanto ela está gostando também.

Não há nenhuma necessidade para ela pensar demais nas coisas.

Eu estou no comando.

Eu a manterei segura.

E ela pode se deliciar com a liberdade.

Olho para a minha esposa enquanto ela faz barulho e chupa meu pau, seus cabelos escuros espalhados sobre os seus ombros.

Os sons e as imagens são esmagadoras e, antes que eu esteja pronto para que isso acabe...

"Gozando!"

Está acabado.

Bella senta sobre os seus calcanhares com um olhar muito satisfeito em seu rosto enquanto eu apoio a minha mão contra a parede atrás de mim e recupero o fôlego.

"Coloque a sua bunda na cama. Eu estou pronto para a minha sobremesa." Eu respiro, observando quando ela se levanta e se atira na cama.

Minha garota gosta das minhas habilidades, o que eu posso dizer?

**~ O ~**

"Estou tão feliz que você fez isso".

Pressiono meus lábios no topo da cabeça de Bella quando ela se senta aconchegada no meu colo.

É o nosso último dia na cabana e nós estamos sentados na varanda envolvidos em cobertores enquanto o frio da manhã vem do lago.

O sol espreita através das nuvens que fazem a água parecer que está coberta de milhões de diamantes brilhantes.

Eu não acho que eu já estive mais feliz.

"Eu te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Eu sussurro, soltando meu aperto para que ela possa virar e olhar para mim.

"Eu sei disso, Edward. Isso é o que faz de você um homem tão incrível. Não é o seu o quanto você pesa, ou o quanto você ganha; é que você ama com todo o seu coração. Eu não posso imaginar não ser capaz de permitir que uma criança experimente esse amor." Ela diz, enquanto começa a chorar.

"Vai acontecer, baby. Eu juro".

**~ O ~**

"Eu queria que estivéssemos na cabana." Eu faço beicinho enquanto Bella ri ao meu lado.

Nos meses desde que voltamos das nossas férias, tudo mudou.

Bella deu uma boa olhada em si mesma e percebeu que esteve se concentrando em ficar grávida, em vez de desfrutar nossa vida.

Então, ela está de volta em seu plano de exercícios e decidiu que ambos precisamos ser mais flexíveis.

É por isso que eu estou atualmente enfiado em calça de lycra e regata, tentando fazer yoga.

"Feche os olhos e pense em pensamentos felizes." Ela acalma enquanto manobra meu corpo em uma posição melhor de cachorro voltado para baixo.

"Oh, as coisas que eu poderia fazer com você nesta posição. _Esse_ é o meu pensamento feliz." Eu brinco, balançando meus quadris, tanto quanto eu posso sem cair.

"Sexo é tudo no que você sempre pensa?" Ela ri, já sabendo a resposta para essa pergunta.

"Quando você está parada na minha frente nesse pequeno collant de yoga... duh." Eu respondo, amando que estamos de volta à nossa brincadeira fácil.

"Você tem sorte que eu te amo." Ela suspira quando me permite terminar a saudação ao sol e voltar à posição da montanha.

Quando abro meus olhos e a vejo parada na minha frente, eu percebo que ela está certa.

Eu sou o homem mais sortudo vivo porque ela me ama.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pobres Edward e Bella, tentando e ainda sem filhos... mas ainda bem que eles conseguiram 'relaxar' nesse assunto e aproveitar a vida a dois, não é?_

_A fic está na reta final, só mais 3 capítulos... :(_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Um ano (e 11,3 quilos) depois**

"Papai ama você." Eu sussurro para a barriga inchada de Bella, beijando a protuberância e depois seus lábios antes de sair pela porta.

Eu finalmente consegui engravidar minha garota.

Demorou algum tempo, e um monte de sêmen, mas agora nós estamos contando as semanas até o nosso pequeno esguicho fazer sua aparição.

As primeiras semanas da sua gravidez foram as mais fáceis.

Bella leu todos os livros do bebê conhecidos pelo homem.

O café foi proibido em nossa casa.

Mas, mesmo com a falta de cafeína, tudo era perfeito.

Então... ela atingiu o segundo trimestre.

"Tudo parece bom, Sra. Cullen. Você ganhou 1,8 quilos esta semana".

Eu nunca esquecerei o olhar de devastação no rosto de Bella quando a enfermeira fez esse anúncio.

"Eu sou uma vaca!" Ela gritou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro coberto de papel.

Nosso médico assegurou a ela que o seu ganho de peso era normal, mas aqueles quilos lentamente rastejando e seus hormônios fora de controle me fizeram parecer como se eu estivesse em uma montanha-russa.

Eu nunca soube qual lado era bom ou o que poderia irritá-la.

Eu queria ser capaz de tirar uma folga depois que o bebê nascesse, o que significava que eu tinha que realmente ir para o escritório alguns dias, em vez de trabalhar de casa.

A cada dia, enquanto eu juntava minha pasta e almoço, Bella endireitava a minha gravata, beijava minha bochecha e me ameaçava.

"Se eu pegá-lo olhando para outra mulher, eu cortarei suas bolas".

"Se você pensar em dormir com outra pessoa, eu puxarei cada um dos pêlos das suas pernas".

"Se você sequer der uma piscadela para a garota do check-out, ou arregalar seus olhos para a foto de Kate Hudson na Us Weekly, eu o estriparei como um peixe".

Desnecessário dizer, eu estava assustado.

Eu _nunca_ trairia a minha esposa.

Eu amo Bella mais do que palavras podem expressar.

Mas o trem louco havia deixado o prédio... e Bella segurou o pequeno controle remoto em suas mãos um pouco rechonchudas.

**~ O ~**

"Estes são os números mais recentes da Omni. Eles estão realmente impressionados com o seu trabalho, Edward".

Eu sorrio um pouco para o orgulho na voz de Renée quando ela se inclina sobre o meu ombro, suas unhas vermelhas brilhantes apontando para a planilha na minha mesa.

Eu tenho feito um ótimo trabalho e não posso esperar para contar a Bella que a empresa decidiu dar-me dois meses de licença remunerada para usar uma vez que o bebê nascer.

"Edward?"

Eu olho para a porta aberta do escritório e sorrio mais amplamente quando vejo Bella ali.

Ela está radiante.

Sua pele está brilhando e seu cabelo é selvagem ao redor do rosto.

Meus olhos são atraídos para a sua barriga e, em seguida, seus incríveis peitos.

Aquelas coisas ficaram _enormes_.

"Bella!"

Os olhos dela balançam de Renée, que está de pé atrás de mim e, finalmente, encontram os meus.

"Eu trouxe o seu almoço." Ela diz suavemente, com uma pitada de raiva em seu tom.

Oh, merda.

Eu me levanto rápido e corro, puxando-a em meus braços, para que eu possa distraí-la com os meus beijos.

Felizmente, minha tática funciona.

Até o momento em que levanto meus lábios dos dela, ela é mingau.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurro, ouvindo Renée suspirar sonhadoramente atrás de mim.

"Vocês dois são tão fofos!" Ela grita enquanto passa por nós e sai pela porta. "Certifique-se de contar a ela a boa notícia".

"Que boa notícia?" Bella pergunta, arqueando sua sobrancelha de uma maneira que faz com que minhas bolas formiguem de medo.

"Eu conseguirei ficar em casa com você e com o bebê durante dois meses." Eu explico, engolindo em seco enquanto espero pela sua resposta.

"Isso é incrível! Você será capaz de assumir o turno da noite para que eu possa dormir!" Ela anuncia quando joga os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Incrível.

**~ O ~**

Estou parado dentro do meu closet, mãos nos quadris, olhando para as minhas roupas.

Nada serve.

Fui me vestir esta manhã e nenhuma das minhas calças abotoou.

Puta merda.

Eu me curvo e procuro a nossa balança.

Bella me fez escondê-la depois que ela atingiu 79,5 quilos.

O que significava que eu não estava prestando atenção para o quanto eu pesava também.

Estávamos tão malditamente ocupados deixando a casa pronta para o bebê e tendo a certeza que a administração da academia estivesse coberta quando Bella entrasse em licença-maternidade.

Jantares eram comida pronta, ou merda de microondas.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tivemos um vegetal na casa.

E agora, olhando para baixo enquanto os números brilhavam e calibravam a balança, eu percebi exatamente o quanto aqueles vegetais eram importantes.

120,6.

Puta _merda_.

Eu engordei, 11,3 quilos.

Eu pulo da balança e corro para o banheiro, arrancando minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e dando uma boa olhada para mim mesmo no espelho.

Como eu deixei isso acontecer?

**~ O ~**

"Cara, acalme-se. Isso é chamado de peso simpatia. Eu ganhei 4,5 kg quando Rose estava grávida." Emmett diz enquanto pega uma garfada de batata frita com queijo.

Minha salada parece pouco atraente ao lado da sua manjedoura de alimentos fritos.

"Eu _perdi_ 1,8 kg quando Alice estava grávida, mas isso é porque ela era uma louca sobre a ingestão calórica e fibras e se preocupando que o bebê nasceria com um queixo duplo." Jasper suspira, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse lembrando os meses de tortura.

"Simplesmente me assusta o quanto meu peso subiu rápido. Quero dizer, um dia eu estou bem e no outro... botões voando por toda parte quando eu sento." Eu reclamo, apunhalando o tomate na minha tigela.

"Você só precisa voltar à pista. Vá para a academia uma vez que Bella tenha ido para a cama. Peça uma salada quando você pede uma pizza. Ignore os potes de sorvete no congelador. Você fez isso uma vez, Edward. Você pode fazer isso novamente." Emmett me tranquiliza com uma mão gentil no meu ombro.

Eu sei que ele está certo... mas aquele sorvete é realmente difícil de resistir.

**~ O ~**

"Por que você não fará sexo comigo? É porque eu sou como a porra de uma vaca? São as estrias? É por causa daquela vez que eu peidei? Porque eu não comi nenhum nacho hoje, então nós devemos estar limpos." Bella lamenta quando se ajoelha na cama ao meu lado.

Como devo dizer a ela que eu não me sinto bem com o meu corpo e é por isso que eu tenho evitado fazer amor com ela?

"Baby, por favor." Ela sussurra, deslizando a mão por baixo da perna da minha boxer.

Merda... quando ela aponta aqueles olhos de cachorrinho para mim e diz 'por favor', eu não posso dizer não.

Eu me deito ao lado dela e a deixo fazer o que quer de mim, observando com olhos ansiosos enquanto ela tira a roupa do meu corpo.

Minha respiração engata quando vejo o desejo evidente em seus olhos quando ela passa as mãos sobre minha cintura um pouco mais grossa e minhas coxas não tão magras.

Eu sei que minha atração e necessidade por ela ainda é muito forte, apesar do seu corpo ter mudado.

Claro, é quente pra caralho saber que meu filho está crescendo dentro dela.

Mas, por que eu achei que ela se sentiria diferente porque eu não sou tão esbelto como era antes?

Ela me ama, não o número na balança.

Quando essa epifania rola na minha cabeça, eu estendo a mão para ela.

Minhas mãos deslizam sobre a plenitude da sua barriga, fazendo-a arquear e gemer.

Seus mamilos estão super sensíveis e eu os belisco e chupo, fazendo-a gozar só com isso.

Até o momento em que ela senta montando meus quadris e me toma em seu interior, a maioria da minha auto-aversão desapareceu.

E quando ela goza, seu corpo tremendo em cima de mim enquanto ela grita meu nome, eu me sinto como eu novamente.

Uma versão ligeiramente mais gorda... mas eu mesmo, nada menos.

**~ O ~**

"Sinto muito, senhor. Precisamos levá-la agora. O bebê está em perigo." A enfermeira diz rapidamente quando os alarmes gritam.

Sou empurrado de lado quando a sala explode em caos.

A bolsa de Bella rompeu às três da manhã, uma semana antes da sua data de parto.

Chegamos ao hospital antes que as contrações começassem.

Ligações foram feitas para pessoas que amamos enquanto andávamos para cima e para baixo pelos corredores, esperando que o trabalho de parto começasse.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Bella chorou quando eles conseguiram colocar sua IV alinhada com a bolsa de oxitocina.

Ela se sentia um fracasso.

Eu a acalmei o melhor que pude.

Não importava _como_ o nosso filho nascesse.

Agora... horas mais tarde, o rosto apavorado de Bella é a última coisa que vejo antes de as portas da sala de operação fecharem.

"Nós teremos que colocá-la sob anestesia. Uma das enfermeiras virá buscá-lo." O médico diz quando corre através das portas e desaparece.

O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

Eu deslizo para baixo na parede e sento ali no meio do corredor.

Minha vida inteira está em uma linha.

Minha esposa.

Meu filho.

Tudo.

E eu estou sentado aqui, impotente.

Esperando.

**~ O ~**

O rosto da enfermeira está meio escondido atrás de uma máscara de papel quando ela para na minha frente.

Parece que horas se passaram desde que eles levaram Bella para a cirurgia, mas quando olho para o relógio na parede, vejo que foram apenas 40 minutos.

"Minha esposa?" Eu falo com a voz grossa e a tristeza em seus olhos deixa claro que não há notícias ainda.

"Venha conhecer a sua filha." Ela diz, estendendo sua mão para eu pegar.

As lágrimas caem enquanto eu a sigo pelo corredor e fico com a minha mão pressionada contra a janela do berçário.

**Bebê Cullen**

Ela está embrulhada em um cobertor rosa, uma touca listrada de branco e rosa cobrindo sua cabeça.

O berço de plástico em que ela está deitada é um substituto terrível para os braços da sua mãe.

E, quando a minha filha começa a chorar dentro da sala quente, eu caio de joelhos e soluço exatamente tão forte do lado de fora.

**~ O ~**

"Mas, Bella queria amamentar." Eu digo para a enfermeira quando ela me entrega uma pequena mamadeira.

Olhos azuis arregalados olham para mim de debaixo de uma confusão de cabelo castanho escuro.

"Sua filha precisa de você agora, Sr. Cullen." Ela diz suavemente, ajudando-me a alimentar minha filha pela primeira vez.

Nossa família está parada do outro lado do vidro, observando com olhos vermelhos enquanto eu lentamente balanço de um lado a outro com o bebê nos meus braços.

Não era para ser assim.

**~ O ~**

"Você entende tudo o que eu já expliquei para você?" O médico pergunta gentilmente, entregando-me um monte de papéis.

Eu fecho meus olhos e aceno, sabendo o quanto os próximos minutos serão difíceis.

"E você tem certeza de que quer ser aquele..." Ele começa a perguntar mais uma vez, mas eu o interrompo.

"Eu tenho certeza".

**~ O ~**

A porta se abre silenciosamente.

Meu coração está acelerado e minhas mãos estão suando.

Eu sinto que estou a ponto de vomitar.

"Bella?" Eu falo rouco, lágrimas saltando aos meus olhos quando eu a vejo deitada na grande cama de hospital.

Há fios e tubos ligados a ela, correndo para um milhão de bolsas diferentes e máquinas.

No entanto, ela ainda vira a cabeça e sorri para mim.

"Oi. Onde está o bebê?" Ela diz, sua voz rouca de ser entubada.

"Eles a têm no berçário. Emmett e Rose estão lá com ela." Eu digo a ela, fechando a distância entre nós e ajoelhando ao lado da cama.

"Ela? Nós tivemos uma menina?" Ela sussurra, fechando seus olhos, forçando as lágrimas a trilharem pela sua bochecha.

Eu aceno enquanto pressiono meu rosto em seu lado e gentilmente envolvo meus braços em torno dela.

"Oh, baby." Ela sussurra, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu te amo... muito." Eu choramingo, o estresse e medo das últimas horas finalmente liberando em uma confusão de lágrimas.

Afastando-me, eu respiro fundo e limpo meu rosto.

"Quando a frequência cardíaca do bebê caiu, eles tiveram que ser rápidos e tirá-la. E quando eles estavam lá, eles cortaram uma artéria que fornecia sangue para o útero. Chegou a um ponto que era, ou eles salvavam você, ou..." Eu fechei meus olhos e me preparei para dizer-lhe o resto.

"Eles fizeram uma histerectomia, não é?" Ela diz baixinho e eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito, querida. Eu sei que você queria mais filhos, mas sempre podemos adotar." Eu divago, estendendo as mãos para o seu rosto e o segurando com cuidado em minhas mãos. "A coisa mais importante é que você está aqui conosco".

A porta se abre atrás de mim e eu posso dizer, pelo som das rodas rangendo, que eles estão trazendo o bebê.

Eu levanto e me movo para o berço plástico, cuidadosamente pegando nossa filha e a colocando nos braços da sua mãe pela primeira vez.

Os dedos de Bella vasculham os cobertores, olhando para os pequenos dedos e pequenos braços escondidos embaixo.

"Ela parece com você, Edward." Bella sussurra, puxando a touca listrada e acariciando seu cabelo fino de bebê.

"Como vamos chamá-la?" Eu pergunto, sentando na beirada da cama, olhando para as minhas duas garotas favoritas.

"Que tal... Faith*****? Faith Elizabeth." Ela diz, olhando para mim com um sorriso choroso.

_*Faith significa "fé". _

"Você pode nunca ter fé suficiente." Eu respondo, pressionando meus lábios na testa de Bella e depois na de Faith.

Com minhas garotas seguras em meus braços, eu relaxo por um momento.

Olhando para Bella, eu estou impressionado que esta bela criatura seja minha.

Mesmo depois de horas de trabalho de parto intenso e, em seguida, uma cirurgia de grande porte, ela é de tirar o fôlego.

Faith guincha, atraindo o meu olhar para baixo para a sua perfeita boca em forma de arco e narizinho doce, tufos de cabelo escuro flutuando em torno do seu rosto.

Eu sinto meu estômago apertar quando percebo que minha menininha um dia crescerá.

E se ela for parecida com a sua mãe...

Bem... é melhor eu comprar uma arma o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Um pouquinho da gravidez da Bella e o "susto" com o nascimento da Faith, mas finalmente eles são uma família completa, não é?!_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Capítulo 33 - Epílogo

**Capítulo 33 – Epílogo**

**Três anos (e 4 quilos) depois**

"Bella! Você precisa vir aqui e lidar com isso!"

Eu estou de pé... bem, encolhido, na verdade, dentro do chuveiro.

Faith está sentada no vaso sanitário, exatamente do outro lado da cortina, e ela se recusa a sair até que possa ver a minha 'porcaria'.

Eu vou matar Jasper.

O filho dele, William, é três anos mais velho do que a minha doce e inocente pequena Faith.

Não é trabalho dele ensinar a minha filha sobre os pássaros e as abelhas*****.

_*__The birds and the bees (os pássaros e as abelhas)__: é uma expressão na língua inglesa que se refere ao namoro e relações sexuais, e é normalmente usada em referência a ensinar a alguém, geralmente uma criança, sobre sexo e gravidez. A frase é evocativa das metáforas e eufemismos usados __frequentemente para evitar falar abertamente e tecnicamente sobre o assunto. Segundo a tradição, 'os pássaros e as abelhas' é uma história metafórica, frequentemente contada às crianças na tentativa de explicar os mecanismos e as boas consequências de relações sexuais por meio de referência a eventos naturais facilmente observados. Por exemplo, as abelhas transportam e depositam pólen em flores, um exemplo visível e fácil de explicar de fertilização masculina. Outro exemplo, as aves põem ovos, um exemplo similarmente visível e fácil de explicar de ovulação feminina._

Ou, aparentemente, o peen e a beav*****.

_*__Peen e beav__: expressões usadas para pênis e vagina._

"Mas Will diz que as meninas têm beavs e os meninos têm peens. Eu só quero ver isso." Ela chora, tentando afastar a cortina com suas mãozinhas assustadoramente fortes.

"BELLA!"

"Jesus, Edward. É normal que ela seja curiosa. Simplesmente espere até que ela comece a ostentar uma moita*** **e se pergunte por que eu não tenho uma. Tente explicar uma depilação brasileira para uma criança." Bella sussurra/grita enquanto acompanha Faith para fora do banheiro com a promessa de cookies de aveia.

_*__Bush (moita)__: aqui ela se refere aos pêlos púbicos._

Eu libero o meu aperto mortal na cortina e coloco minha cabeça sob a água morna, tentando lembrar quando exatamente a minha vida ficou tão louca.

E tão cheia de amor.

**~ O ~**

"Está na hora? Está na hora, certo?" Faith pergunta, saltando no sofá ao meu lado.

"Nós temos mais 20 minutos até eles chegarem aqui." Eu suspiro, tentando manter a calma.

Alguém precisa manter a calma.

Depois que Faith nasceu, Bella se mostrou bem sobre não ter mais filhos... mas eu sabia que era apenas um ato.

Ela sentava-se no berçário, balançando Faith e chorando.

Meu coração quebrava ao observá-la lamentar pelas nossas oportunidades perdidas.

Mas uma porta fechada é apenas uma janela aberta em outro lugar.

E a nossa janela se abriu no Maine.

Enquanto participava de um seminário em Bangor um mês atrás, Bella estava caminhando do centro de conferências para o seu hotel quando descobriu uma menina dormindo em um beco.

O nome dela era Sara.

Bella, sendo Bella, levou a menina de volta para o hotel e a forçou a tomar um banho enquanto pedia serviço de quarto.

Foi então que, quando Sara saiu do banheiro cheio de vapor em apenas uma toalha, Bella percebeu que Sara estava grávida.

Sobre uma tigela de sopa de tomate, Bella ouviu a história cheia de lágrimas da menina.

Lenços encheram a mesa enquanto as duas choraram sobre a inocência perdida.

E depois que ela colocou a menina entre os lençóis, ela me ligou, chorando.

"Nós temos que ajudá-la".

Claro que nós tínhamos.

"O que você quer fazer?" Eu perguntei, visões de um sequestro atravessando o país piscando na minha cabeça.

"Ela disse que deve dar à luz a qualquer momento. Ela... ela não quer o bebê. Ela quer que nós fiquemos com ele." Bella sussurrou, sua voz tão cheia de esperança, ainda que tremendo de medo.

Eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

O pensamento de receber tal presente era incrível.

Mas, o que aconteceria se ela mudasse de ideia?

Era melhor se não elevássemos nossas esperanças.

"Bella..." Eu avisei, mantendo minha voz suave, porém firme.

"Eu sei. Eu só... ela parece certa para mim. Isso parece certo. Era para eu encontrá-la." Ela disse, e eu podia ouvir as lágrimas através do telefone.

Eu respirei fundo, percebendo que era exatamente da mesma maneira que eu me sentia sobre Bella.

Era para eu encontrá-la.

Ela estava destinada a estar na minha vida.

E, aparentemente, assim como essa menina.

**~ O ~**

A noite em que Bella me ligou para dizer que Sara estava em trabalho de parto foi uma tortura.

Ela estava tão assustada, não apenas por Sara, mas por nós também.

Eu não tinha certeza do que aconteceria se Sara mudasse de ideia.

Bella ficaria com o coração partido.

Eu tinha sido cauteloso em dizer a Faith sobre onde sua mãe estava.

Bella e eu poderíamos superar a perda de um potencial filho muito mais fácil do que Faith poderia.

Ela queria muito um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

"É um menino".

Horas mais tarde, quando o telefone tocou e a voz baixa e cheia de lágrimas de Bella veio através da linha, eu fiquei ao mesmo tempo muito feliz e devastado.

"Ela quer mantê-lo, não é?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter meu tom normal.

"Sim." Bella sussurrou, sua voz embargada.

Meus braços doíam para abraçá-la, mas ela estava do outro lado do país.

"Baby." Eu suspirei, ouvindo-a chorar.

"Eu queria isso... muito." Ela chorou.

"Você quer que a gente vá até você? Podemos estar no próximo vôo." Eu ofereci, sabendo que ela diria que não, mas precisando que ela soubesse que nós estaríamos lá em um minuto se ela dissesse a palavra.

"Não. Eu não quero que Faith me veja assim." Ela choramingou, quebrando meu coração.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse.

"Eu te amo. Eu vou me certificar de que Sara esteja toda estabelecida antes de voltar para o hotel. Eu não posso ficar. Eu só... eu não posso vê-lo." Ela sussurrou e eu assenti, embora ela não pudesse me ver.

Mas Bella nunca voltou para o seu hotel.

Ela ficou ao lado de Sara através das primeiras mudanças de fraldas e amamentação no meio da noite.

Dois dias depois, quando Sara e o bebê tiveram alta, Bella os levou de volta para o hotel em que ela estava hospedada até que pudesse encontrar para eles um lugar permanente para viver.

Estava nos custando uma fortuna, entre o hotel e as contas do hospital para Sara e o bebê... mas valeu a pena.

**~ O ~**

A porta da frente escancara e Faith pula do meu colo, correndo pelo corredor.

Eu sigo em um ritmo ligeiramente mais lento.

Bella está parada exatamente do lado de dentro da porta, um pacote envolto em cobertor em seus braços.

Faith se joga em Bella, tirando seu equilíbrio, mas Bella apenas ri e se inclina, mostrando para Faith o seu novo irmão.

Eu sorrio quando vejo Sara parada na porta, não mais capaz de se esconder atrás do corpo de Bella.

Ela parece muito mais jovem do que 17 anos.

E o medo em seus olhos faz doer meu coração.

Bella a convenceu a trazer o bebê e vir morar conosco.

Como ela conseguiu viajar do Maine para Washington com uma adolescente pós-parto e um recém-nascido, eu nunca saberei.

A única coisa que importa é que eles estão aqui e eles estão seguros.

E eu posso mais uma vez segurar Bella em meus braços.

**~ O ~**

Eu estabeleci o antigo berço de Faith no quarto de hóspedes, para que Sara pudesse ter o bebê com ela.

Uma vez que todos estão estabelecidos e dormindo, eu posso finalmente rastejar para a cama com Bella.

Ela se aconchega contra mim, suas bochechas molhadas.

"Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ela concordou em vir para casa conosco." Bella suspira, seus braços apertando ao redor de mim.

Eu beijo sua cabeça, respirando seu perfume reconfortante e sorrio.

"Ela será feliz aqui. Ambos serão".

**~ O ~**

Com o estresse do último mês, eu desenvolvi um hábito desagradável.

Lanches no meio da noite.

Que é como eu me encontro a sós com Sara na cozinha às três da manhã.

"Oh, ei." Eu digo sem jeito, tentando não ficar muito triste quando ela recua ao ouvir o som da minha voz.

"Desculpe. Eu só estava... eu queria... estou saindo." Ela sussurra, tentando fugir e passar por mim.

"Não, espere! Eu queria dizer a você o quanto estou feliz que você decidiu vir morar conosco. Eu sei que este é um grande ajuste, mas espero que com o tempo você se sinta confortável aqui." Eu divago, minhas mãos suando.

"Você é... você é um cara realmente grande." Ela diz baixinho e eu sorrio meu sorriso auto-depreciativo.

"Você deveria ter me visto antes de Bella ter suas mãos em mim. Eu era um gordo épico!" Eu brinco, sabendo que Bella arrancaria minha cabeça se ouvisse eu me colocando para baixo assim.

Sara abre um pequeno sorriso e me olha de cima a baixo.

"Então, ela o ajudou a perder peso?" Ela questiona timidamente e eu levo um minuto para pensar sobre como responder a ela.

"Ela me ajudou a encontrar o meu eu feliz e saudável dentro do meu velho corpo. Eu ainda não estou em um 'peso ideal', mas estou feliz na minha própria pele agora." Eu digo, percebendo que minhas palavras eram perfeitas.

Isso é exatamente como eu me sinto.

Sara caminha até mim, seus passos hesitantes, e envolve seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Ela me faz sentir assim também." Ela sussurra antes de me soltar e caminhar de volta para o andar de cima.

Eu sou deixado sozinho na cozinha, abalado até o meu núcleo.

Depois de tudo que ela passou, ela ainda é capaz de ver o lado bom das pessoas.

E nós somos _muito _bons para essa menina.

**~ O ~**

"Agora, você tem certeza que tem tudo? Seu dinheiro do almoço? Eu poderia fazer um lanche para você, se você preferir isso." Eu divago, minhas mãos tremendo com a ideia de vê-la desaparecer no grande ônibus escolar amarelo.

"Edward, acalme-se. Eu tenho isso." Sara suspira, soando tanto como Bella que é assustador.

Embora nós tenhamos dito que ela poderia terminar o ensino médio online, ela realmente queria ir para a escola.

E hoje é o seu primeiro dia.

"Agora, você seja bom para o papai, ouviu?" Sara sussurra para Aiden enquanto o cobre de beijos.

Mesmo que Sara não pudesse suportar a desistir dele, ela sabia que não poderia fornecer a ele o tipo de vida que ele merecia.

Então nós fizemos a próxima melhor coisa...

Nós pegamos os dois.

Sara terá a chance de um futuro que ela nunca teria de outra forma.

E, por sua vez, ela compartilhou seu filho conosco, então a nossa família pode ser completa.

"Divirta-se. E não, eu repito... não fale com nenhum garoto." Eu resmungo, aceitando o peso leve de Aiden das mãos dela para que ela possa pegar sua mochila.

"Eu não vou! Hemorróidas e estrias foram impedimentos suficientes para ficar longe de qualquer coisa com um pênis!" Ela ri, batendo-me no braço enquanto sai para encontrar o ônibus.

Deus, eu amo aquela menina.

Uma vez que Sara está segura para ir para a escola, eu caminho de volta para dentro com Aiden dormindo profundamente no meu peito.

Bella e Faith ainda estão dormindo, aconchegadas juntas na nossa grande cama.

Eu olho para eles e tento lembrar qual era a sensação de estar sozinho e infeliz no meu pequeno apartamento de merda.

Eu não consigo.

Bella se contorce ao redor, tentando fugir dos pés congelantes de Faith, e olha para mim.

Seu sorriso é contagiante.

"Sara foi bem?" Ela sussurra, tentando não acordar nenhuma criança.

Eu aceno quando sento ao lado dela, alisando o cabelo de Faith da sua testa com a mão livre.

"Nós realmente temos que pensar em colocar uma creche na academia." Bella suspira, enfiando seu dedo na minha barriga mole.

"Rude." Eu rebato, batendo na mão dela.

Sua risada é música para os meus ouvidos.

Eu ganhei um pouco de peso.

Perdi algum músculo.

Eu posse sempre ser um gordo.

Mas eu estou feliz, saudável e rodeado de pessoas que eu amo.

E, no final... isso é tudo que importa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, o que acharam desse final? Por não poder ter filhos, Bella e Edward acabaram "ganhando" mais dois, não é?_

_Só tem mais uma cena extra e então esta fic será finalizada._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Cena extra 11

**Recovering Fatty: **_Um olhar no diário de Bella Swan enquanto ela orienta Edward através da sua jornada de perda de peso._

* * *

**Cena extra 11**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu não consigo parar de olhar para o meu anel.

É tão perfeitamente eu.

E o fato de que Edward sabia exatamente o que comprar me deixa extraordinariamente feliz.

O casamento está se aproximando e meu humor está por todo o lugar.

Eu me sinto como uma menina, experimentando o meu vestido e escolhendo flores.

O dia será perfeito.

Exceto por alguém para me acompanhar até o altar.

Mas, assim que eu digo a Edward sobre isso, ele resolve o dilema.

Jake é forte o suficiente para me segurar quando eu quero correr para o meu belo noivo parado no final do corredor.

É tão difícil manter o meu segredo guardado, sabendo o quanto a notícia deixará Edward feliz.

Mas, ver o sorriso choroso em seu rosto quando eu finalmente digo a ele que estou grávida...

Não há palavras.

**~ O ~**

Duas semanas depois do casamento, eu saio da cama e me sinto estranha.

Ver o sangue no papel higiênico foi devastador.

Ver isso mês após mês foi uma tortura.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer era dar ao meu marido um filho.

E eu não podia.

Como se eu precisasse falhar em alguma outra coisa.

**~ O ~**

Sentada no carro, sabendo que Edward está meio que me sequestrando, eu continuo achando difícil ficar animada.

Nós deveríamos ter uma cadeirinha na parte de trás agora.

Eu deveria estar coberta de vômito de bebê e cocô.

Mas eu não estou.

Não existem vibrações suaves dentro de mim enquanto o nosso filho se estende e cresce.

Não há nada.

E a culpa é minha.

**~ O ~**

Como Edward conseguiu fazer com que o mundo lá fora desaparecesse, eu nunca saberei.

Sua dominação e força eram o que eu precisava para me encontrar novamente.

Nós _vamos _engravidar.

E se não... bem, eu sei que Edward moverá céus e terra para nos conseguir um bebê.

**~ O ~**

Eu estou grávida.

Demorou uma eternidade, mas eu estou grávida.

Esses pequenos chutes e cotoveladas são mais incríveis do que eu pensava ser possível.

Nosso filho está _crescendo._

E observar Edward beijar e aconchegar minha barriga cada vez maior é inspirador.

E eu me pego dizendo 'aww' com freqüência.

**~ O ~**

A vida pode mudar num piscar de olhos.

Um minuto, nós estamos ouvindo a batida do coração do bebê no monitor, Edward me segurando enquanto eu respiro através de uma contração.

No próximo, eu estou sendo levada pelo corredor, pessoas se deslocando em torno de mim freneticamente.

Algo frio corre através da minha linha de IV e, em seguida, tudo o que vejo é a escuridão.

Eu nunca sequer consegui beijar Edward um adeus.

Eu nunca disse a ele para cuidar do nosso filho.

Eu nunca disse que o amava.

Que ele era a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Que a sua determinação para ser uma pessoa melhor foi tremenda e me inspirou.

À medida que o nevoeiro se dissipa e eu sinto a dor na minha garganta e a dormência em toda a minha barriga, eu percebo que ainda terei a chance de dizer a ele todas estas coisas.

**~ O ~**

Eu posso ver que, apesar de Edward ter enfrentado inúmeras provações e vencido lutas tremendas...

Dizer-me que eu não serei capaz de ter mais filhos é, de longe, a coisa mais difícil que ele já fez.

A dor é deixada de lado por um momento, quando ele coloca a nossa filha no meu peito.

Nossa filha.

Nossa Faith.

E, embora eu saiba que precisarei lidar com o fato de que agora eu sou meio mulher, o pacote de cheiro doce em meus braços é uma distração que não posso deixar passar.

**~ O ~**

As vibrações fantasmas são as piores.

Enquanto estou deitada na cama, ouvindo o som suave de Edward roncando ao meu lado e o purificador de ar de Faith através do monitor, eu coloco minhas mãos em minha barriga e me lembro qual era a sensação de ter pezinhos chutando.

E então eu viro no meu lado e choro, porque eu nunca sentirei isso de novo.

**~ O ~**

O vento gelado soprando através das cortinhas em Bangor corta através de mim.

Meu coração dói por estar longe de Edward e Faith.

Acho que se eu não estivesse andando tão devagar, eu teria passado direto por ela.

Sua tosse abafada de alguma maneira faz o seu caminho através do vento uivando e eu vejo seu rosto olhando de volta para mim.

Aqueles grandes olhos cinzentos, cheios de muita dor para alguém tão jovem, encontraram os meus... e isso foi tudo o que levou.

**~ O ~**

Assistir Sara dar à luz foi avassalador e, ainda assim, completamente devastador.

No momento em que eu o vi, eu sabia que ela não podia desistir dele.

Eu experimentei o poder do amor de uma mãe.

Não há emoção maior.

Mesmo a voz de Edward através da linha telefônica não conseguiu me acalmar.

A única coisa que poderia tirar a dor era ajudar Sara a cuidar do seu filho.

Ele era tão pequeno.

Seu cabelo era tão escuro, tão diferente dos cachos de cabelo louro avermelhado de Faith.

Seus olhos eram escuros também.

E ele era tão incrivelmente belo.

Segurá-lo em meus braços quando Sara estava dormindo foi um presente que eu nunca serei capaz de retribuir.

Eu podia ver a indecisão e culpa nos olhos de Sara quando eu o entreguei para ela.

Ela sabia que ele ficaria melhor com uma família que pudesse amar e apoiá-lo.

Mas ela simplesmente não podia desistir dele.

E isso... eu entendia completamente.

**~ O ~**

Entrei no quarto do hotel em silêncio, sem saber se Sara e o bebê estavam dormindo.

Desempacotei os mantimentos que eu tinha comprado na loja.

Eu temia a conta do hotel quando finalmente fosse para casa, mas Edward tinha me garantido que estava tudo bem.

Pensando que eu daria um cochilo rápido também, eu parei do lado de fora da porta do quarto quando ouvi a voz calma de Sara vindo de dentro.

"Eu sei que você merece uma vida melhor, anjinho. Eu sei que não posso te dar o que você precisa. Mas o pensamento de não estar com você, de não vê-lo crescer... eu não posso fazer isso." Ela sussurrou, sua voz embargada enquanto falava com seu filho.

Foi então que eu soube o que tinha que fazer.

**~ O ~**

"Tem certeza que seu marido ficará bem com isso? Quero dizer... um bebê eu posso entender, mas por que ele quereria aceitar uma adolescente também?" Sara pergunta pela terceira vez desde que cruzamos para Montana.

Nós estávamos no carro há três dias, tendo que parar com frequência para trocar e alimentar o bebê.

Estávamos a cerca de 13 horas de Seattle, e eu estava pensando em dirigir a noite toda para que eu pudesse finalmente ver minha família novamente.

"Sara, Edward é o homem mais bondoso e mais generoso que eu já conheci. Tenho certeza que, uma vez que você o vir, você perceberá que ele não é nada mais do que um urso de pelúcia gigante." Eu respondo, olhando no espelho retrovisor para o nosso pequeno passageiro exigente.

Respirei fundo e rezei para que meus instintos estivessem certos e ter um homem como Edward em sua vida mudasse a perspectiva de Sara.

Porque não havia melhor exemplo do que um homem deve ser do que o meu Edward.

**~ O ~**

Segurar Aiden _e_ Faith em meus braços foi esmagadoramente perfeito.

Mas, sabendo o quanto Sara estava assustada e desconfortável me fez cortar o nosso reencontro curto.

Eu queria deixá-la estabelecida.

E então eu queria beijar o meu marido até que ele não conseguisse enxergar direito.

Como ele sabia que era para estabelecer o berço no quarto de Sara, estava além de mim.

Ele sempre foi muito atencioso e intuitivo.

Eu só podia esperar que Sara um dia o visse como a figura do pai que ela tanto precisava.

**~ O ~**

**Três anos depois**

"Posso... posso falar com Edward por um segundo?"

Eu me viro e olho para Sara parada na porta do nosso quarto.

Ela está em casa para as férias de Natal.

Levou algum convencimento, mas nós conseguimos fazer com que ela se inscrevesse para a New York Fashion Academy, convenientemente localizada a apenas duas horas de distância de Seattle.

Seu senso inato de moda e habilidade para fazer algo bonito de uma pilha de pedaços era muito especial para ser ignorado.

Ela estava indo maravilhosamente bem em suas aulas e seus professores não tinham nada além de coisas boas a dizer sobre ela.

Não ver Aiden todos os dias era difícil para ela, mas conversávamos pelo Skype e ele falava com ela ao telefone o tempo todo.

Ele estava feliz que sua mamãe Sara estava fazendo o que amava.

Eu observo quando Edward a segue para o corredor e tento não ficar com ciúmes que ela quis falar com ele e não comigo.

Quando ele volta dez minutos mais tarde, de bochechas vermelhas e suado, eu não posso me impedir de dar-lhe uma encarada.

"Há um desfile de moda na faculdade dela e eles precisam... eles precisam." Edward diz baixinho, suas mãos tremendo quando ele pega uma camiseta e começa a dobrar.

"Cuspa! O que eles precisam?" Eu suspiro dramaticamente, arrancando a camisa das suas mãos antes que ele a enruge demais.

"Eles precisam de modelos e ela me pediu para ir." Ele murmura, suas bochechas corando completamente carmesim.

"Aw, baby! Olhe para você! Eles querem que você desfile em seu desfile de moda? Isso é incrível! E você estava preocupado que tinha engordado." Eu digo, batendo no seu braço.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela me quer." Ele sussurra, mais uma vez mostrando como ele ainda é inseguro depois de todos esses anos.

Eu subo na cama e seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Edward Cullen, você é lindo por dentro e por fora. Qualquer pessoa que conhece você, ama você. E eu agradeço a Deus todo dia que você tenha entrado na minha vida".

Pressionando meus lábios contra os dele, eu selo minhas palavras com um beijo.

Quando você ama alguém, não importa o tamanho de calça jeans que ele veste.

O que importa é o quanto o coração dele é grande.

E Edward Cullen... bem, o coração dele é um XXG.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, agora chegamos ao final dessa fic. E então, gostaram?_

_Agradeço a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic, que comentaram e compartilharam suas experiências de perda de peso. Continuem firmes em suas metas e, se quiserem, mantenham-me atualizada sobre as suas conquistas! ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
